The White Cherry Blossom
by Luvviez
Summary: She's bullied and cuts herself, her brothers are off in the army and she has no friends, she's also known as the school's nerd. He's the famous football player and the biggest heart throb in school, has many friends and a beautiful girlfriend. How does everything change when a white cherry blossom brings the two together on one fateful day?
1. Chapter 1

A blonde girl leaned her head against the bed, looking down at her bleeding wrist blankly, and the bloody razor that laid next to it. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Scars littered her two arms. Each one was from a day full of bullying, teasing, hurting.

Flopping her head to the side, she looked at a picture right next to the bed. It was a picture of two blonde boys; each one wearing army uniforms on, smiling at the camera, looking as carefree as ever.

Just looking at the two made more tears come into her eyes.

"_I'm sorry,"_

* * *

"How was school sweetie?" A blue haired woman asked her son who was poking his food with a bored expression.

The pink haired boy shrugged, "Good, I guess."

"What about you Wendy?" A red haired man asked, turning his attention to his daughter.

Wendy smiled. "Great! I got my test score back, and I got an A!" she cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

_Show off, _the boy thought, continuing to poke his meal. His parents, known as Igneel and Grandeeney, both chuckled at their daughter's actions.

When dinner was over, the salmon haired boy walked into his room, laying his back against the bed. He started thinking about his school. His friends that went there, the enemies that would threaten him, and the girl he liked with all his heart.

"What person would be unhappy in a world like this?" He asked out loud. Silence answered him.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry about that. But today's my birthday and I'm super busy with my grandma here, my parents busy running around, and my little brother being annoying as usual. But I promise I'll make the other chapters longer! So don't be mad! XC**

**I hope you'll like this new story; it took a while to come up with.**

**-Luvviez**


	2. Chapter 2

The suns beams glowed right through the blondes big, round glasses making her squint. Right here was Lucy Heartfillia, a blonde, brown eyed, petite girl. Who was , kind, and shy. Even though, she hid the real her. Warring baggy sweatshirts, long skirts, big nerdy glasses, and boots that went up to her knees. She's been bullied ever since childhood, was sometimes known as the school's punching bag, and is known as the schools biggest book nerd.

The other night, after she washed her fresh new cuts, her brothers called. As happy as she was to hear from them, they did barely call, making her feel even more alone. They did ask questions about why her voice was so croaky, which was from the crying last night. They also mentioned that they were sending a surprise to her next week. _Wonder what they'll send me, _she thought; hoping the gift would be something fun.

As she walked to the entrance, the calls of 'weirdo' and 'nerd' flied through the air from some students. Others just started to push and trip her when she got too close to the kids in the hall.

* * *

The young man with the salmon hair, walked down the street, stretching his arms out in the process. He was tired since his girlfriend, Lisanna, was texting him all night. Which he had to respond to of course.

"Man Flame-shit, you look tired." Snickered one of his friends, Gray Fullbuster. The pinkette rolled his eyes in response.

Natsu Dragneel had pink hair and onyx eyes. Always wore a varsity jacket to tell everyone that he was a part of the football team; the rest of his outfit was the schools uniform, white trousers with black walking shoes. He was the schools heartthrob (even though he had a girlfriend, all the girls in school went after him in the end), jock, and one of the most popular kids.

Walking through the gates he headed towards his locker. On the way there, he saw a group of kids gathering around a blonde. _Wow, _he thought, stopping at his locker before knocking it open. _She must be pretty popular. _But as soon as he closed his locker with books in hands, he made his way down the hall. The kids teasing the blonde watch her run to her class.

On her way, she bumped into Lisanna. "Watch where you're going you little klutz." The silver haired girl sneered, narrowing her eyes down to the blonde. Lucy bowed her head in apology before running into the classroom. Huffing, the pixie cut girl walked in the opposite direction.

Stumbling into class, she quickly walked to her desk in the back of the class. Laying her head on the wood, she looked out the window, wishing all of this would end someday.

Natsu stalked into the same class that Lucy came into only seconds ago. Girls were right behind him, giggling cutely and praising his looks and skills on the field.

Grumbling to himself, just wanting to get away from the girls, he almost jumped to the back of the class where all the empty seats were. He noticed the blonde from earlier, sitting down in front of her. Peering back over his shoulder, he couldn't help but notice how she was looking out the window sadly.

* * *

At lunch, Natsu was recently sitting at his table of friends with an arm around his Lisanna's shoulders. Everyone around him was his football buddies Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, Loke, so on.

"Truth or dare Flame-brain?" Gray asked, smirking.

The pinkette smiled deviously, "Dare." The boy's smirk grew wider as he thought of the perfect dare for his frenemy.

"I dare you to go to the schools cherry blossom tree and bring back a white cherry blossom." Everyone at the table jaws dropped, looking at the other boy, waiting for his response.

It was really rare to find a white cherry blossom around their parts. It was said that if you even found one, something would come out of it, something that could change their lives forever. Natsu thought over it before nodding, "Alright, and if I find one, you buy me whatever I want for two weeks." The black haired boy agreed, saying if he won, the star would have to help him get a girl he had his eye on for weeks.

Getting up, the onyx eyed teenager made his way out of the lunchroom leaving his friends behind to talk amongst themselves. "There's no way he's going to find one of those." Gajeel mumbled.

"Agreed." The table said in unison.

The blonde was recently sitting in the cherry tree Gray had mentioned earlier, eating her bento lunchbox.

Since she didn't have any friends, she didn't see the point of going into the lunchroom if no one even wanted to sit with her. Sighing, she took a small bite out of her rice, chewing slowly.

Her legs dangled over the edge as she ate, kicking them back in forth. After finishing up her food, she laid back on the branch to peer through the pink flowers to stare at the blue sky. A breeze flew by, making the branches rustle and creak.

Something white suddenly caught her eyes. Right there, falling slowly with the wind, was a white cherry blossom. Flinging her arm out, she managed to catch it gently, no harm coming to it.

Opening her hand slowly, she couldn't believe the rare white flower was sitting at the palm of her hand. Smiling, she brought her hand to her chest. Her mother always told her the stories about what happened to people who were lucky enough to get a white cherry blossom in her clutches.

A sudden gush of wind made her things tip over the branch. Gasping, she tried to reach for it. Another big blast of wind made her fall over the edge, making her let out a shriek.

Closing her eyes, she was prepared for the impact of the ground. What she didn't expect was two warm arms wrap around her body. "You okay?" a soft voice whispered in her ear.

Opening her eyes, she gazed into the olive colored pair that was staring back. Realizing who it was, she pushed herself off him making the white flower slip out of her grasp. Tumbling to the ground, she let out heavy breaths of fear. "S-sorry." She whispered, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay." He smiled brightly at her. He then realized it was the blonde from earlier today. He was about to say something else when the white cherry blossom caught his attention. It was right in front of the girl; he could just reach out and grab it if he wanted to, but, he wanted to ask before just taking it.

"Hey? You mind if I borrow this really quick?" Natsu asked quickly, picking up the flower. Before she could respond, he was almost out of sight. "I promise I'll give it back!" he yelled behind him, leaving Lucy staring after him with a confused look on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Hey minna! God was I so freakin' surprised when I got all of those fav's and follows from you guys. And man am I so happy right now!**

**Special thanks for the nice comments from reviews from Dianaloveanime, Godschildtweety, Ebony (Guest), and Kimsue22.**

_Godschildtweety- _**thanks for the birthday shout out ^^**

_Glorianna21- _**Thanks for the birthday shout out, and maybe your guess is correct. **_**Maybe.**_

_Fxarlxss- _**Yes she is suicidal, but it was in the I had in my mind ^^'**

_Kimsue22- _**Thanks for the birthday shout out ^^**

_Irean7221- _**Thanks for the birthday shout out but my name is Luvviez, just a little mistake, nothing to worry about there :)**

**Few, and that's it! Hope you liked the new chapter.**

**Review please!  
**

**-Luvviez**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone at the table stared at Natsu with disbelief. He was standing right there, with a white cherry blossom in his hands!

"WHAT! Flame-breath, how did you get that?!" Gray screamed, his eyes widening in defeat. Giggling, the said boy twirled the small white flower by the stem.

"That's a secret ice-brain." Groaning, the raven head boy started complaining how his money was going to be gone in a day.

"Natsu!" Lisanna squealed excitedly. "Can I have the cherry blossom? Please?" The pinkette shook his head, the smile still on his face.

"Sorry Lis, but I borrowed this from someone, I have to go give it back now." Turning away Lisanna caught his arm.

"Why do they need it back?" she complained. "Let's just keep, I doubt they need it anyway."

Natsu shook his head. "No Lis, I promised her. Now if you'll excuse." He turned away again leaving the silver haired girl mumbling something bitter under her breath.

Walking around he spotted the blonde surrounded by other people. _Must be her friends, _he hummed. Walking closer he heard high-pitched screams making his ears ring. Coming up closer, he saw how the kids were yelling, punching, slapping, and kicking the poor girl. "Hey! What're you doing?!" he yelled.

They all turned around surprised to see Natsu there. "Natsu-kun? Wh-what're you doing here?" A girl in the group stuttered. There were about five girls and two boys. In the middle of the group was a beat up blonde, panting heavily on the ground.

"Well I was here to return something to her," the said boy explained angrily, pointing at Lucy who had a stunned expression on her face. All of them looked at the blonde then back at the jock. Natsu growled, "And what do I find? Her being beat up by all of you! Now scram before someone really gets hurt." All of them started scattering in different directions, not wanting to know what the pinkette was going to do to them.

Sighing the jock ran a hand through his pink fluffy hair. Walking up to her, he noticed how she would back up a little with each step. He raised an eyebrow at her. Bending down to her level, he held out the hand that had the cherry blossom in it. She looked up at him confusingly. He was giving the flower back to her? She let out a whimper when he inched closer to her.

"I'm not going to hurt, I promise. Did they hurt you bad?" He whispered. Using his free hand he touched one of her shoulder that caused her to wince painfully. Pulling back he tugged the top of her shirt down to see a big bruise staining her skin. Frowning, he put the flower behind her ear before picking her up bridal style.

Walking down to the nurse's office, he knocked gently on the door. "Come in," a sweet voice called. Struggling not to let the girl drop from his arms he managed to open the door swiftly. Nurse Strauss looked up smiling witch dropped when she saw the blonde in the boys arms.

"Oh my what happened?" the nurse gasped, getting up from her chair to study the girl.

"She was getting beat up." He frowned with the woman.

"Come, come. We have to patch up the poor girl." She commanded, leading Natsu to one of the infirmary's beds.

"Now let's see what we have here. Can you tell me where it hurts dear?" the nurse asked sweetly. Lucy just pointed to her shoulder and one of her legs. It hurt around the arms too, but she couldn't risk letting them see the scars she had. Nurse Strauss went busy to bandaging her shoulder and beat up legs. When they were done, the last bell rang telling everyone that was school was over.

"There," the silver haired woman chirped, cutting the bandage off the roll. She turned to the boy, smiling sweetly, "Natsu, do you mind helping Lucy get her stuff and make sure she gets home safely?" The pinkette smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

Helping her off the bed, he slung one of her arms around his shoulder. Leading her out, he asked. "Hey, where's your locker anyway?" Lucy pointed to the right,

"Down that hallway, locker 777..." Nodding, the jock helped the nerd down the hall to her locker.

Doing her combination, she pulled out her backpack, which Natsu snatched away from her. Looking at him strangely he smiled down at her, "I'm not letting an injured person carry their heavy ass backpack home." Smiling gratefully up at him, they made their way to the front of the school.

The next thing happened in a blur. Lucy was pushed to the ground and let out a sharp yelp in pain when she came in contact to the floor. Two arms were sung around Natsu neck as a pair of lips met his.

When Lisanna parted from Natsu she smirked evilly at the girl who was struggling to get off the ground but her deep scratched legs kept her from doing so. "What're you doing with this little girl, Natsu? Is she bothering you? I can take care of her for you." Hearing that the blonde's eyes widened as she scooted away quickly from the couple, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

The boy noticed the scared look in her eyes. Putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder before she could take a step forward. "Don't Lis, she's not bothering me at all. And she's been beat up already, so why would you do it?" She gave her boyfriend a glare, a scowl tugging her lips.

"Oh come on Natsu! She's like, the school's punching bag for Pete's sake! She's meant to beat up. Why are you defending her?!" the said girl yelled.

Glaring back at her, he stalked passed her and helped the blonde up, gently putting her in the same position she was in before. Walking out of the building he peered over his shoulder to see the silver haired teenager gawking at them. "I thought you were better than that Lisanna. The Lisanna I knew would always help a person in need, especially when they needed it most."

Walking the rest of the way in silence she heard her mumble something. "What was that?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a frown. "Why did you help me? I'm a nerd and you're a jock. You're supposed to be beating me up right now while laughing about how pathetic I am."

He scoffed, "Why would I do that? I want to see people happy, not sad. And look at you, you look like you've been sad for a while, am I right?" she nodded shyly, looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

After a few more minutes of silence, the blonde pointed up ahead. "That's my house, the bright brown one." Nodding, he led her all the way to the front step.

"Do you need help getting inside?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, but thanks anyways." She opened the door but before she could go inside Natsu called out to her,

"By the way, I'm Natsu!" She smiled; her chest ached with a new feeling that she's never felt before.

"I'm Lucy!"

* * *

A blonde man groaned, his back slumping against the plane seat. "Are we there yet?" he asked glumly. The other blonde glared at his younger brother.

"No, can you be quiet now?"

The younger one groaned again, "How much longer?" the older man growled in irritation.

"Ten hours, then we have to go on another plane that'll last three hours."

The blonde moaned in agony, "Laxus, I want to see Lucy now though!"

Laxus glared at his brother, "And you don't think I want to either?" he shrugged.

Sighing, Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sting, I know it's hard. We haven't seen Lucy in five years, but you got to be patient. When we get to the next airport we'll call her to check up on her, okay?"

Sting's look brightened immediately, "Alright!" he cheered.

Settling down in his seat, the blue-eyed male closed his eyes and started snoring loudly making tick marks on Laxus's forehead. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! How's it going? I've read your reviews and it make me happy you guys are supporting me through this. I just want to say thanks to all the follows, fav's, and reviews.**

_Dakota X Hoax (Guest)- _**Thank you so much for the nice comments! I hope you continue to like the story!**

_Glorianna21- _**That was one of the points of the story, to have a white cherry blossom in it! I hope you like this chapter!**

_Tacolady22 (Guest)- _**Thanks for the late birthday shout out! I still haven't said anything about the school the characters are going to are a high school. Thanks for the great comments! Hope you come by soon!**

_FairyTail555- _**Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

_Mysticmuse31- _**Thanks for the late birthday shout out! And I won't stop writing because I have all these great fans supporting me here! I love ya too! (Not literally)**

**Well that seems to be it.**

**Review!**

**-Luvviez**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu hummed as he walked home from Lucy's place. She seemed nice, sweet, a bit shy. He could see her as a future friend at some point. He wanted to get to know her better. Like, did she always get bullied? What was she like? So on.

As for the blonde, Lucy slid down on the other side of the door. That new feeling was still in her chest, the one she's never felt before. After thinking it over for a second, she brushed it off and made her way to the kitchen. Humming, she made herself a ham sandwich before crossing the room to sit on the couch. Grabbing a book that sat on the coffee table, she leaned back onto the couch before reading.

Soon Plue, her small white dog, came out from down the hallway, barking for attention. Giggling she got up slowly. Walking back into kitchen with the white dog on her trail, she poured the disgusting brown pebbles into the food bowl for her dog. Yipping excitedly the small white dog started gobbling down the food.

Putting the dog food away she heard her phone start to ring. Picking it up she smiled when she saw the callers ID. Pressing the green button, she put the phone against her ear. "Hello?"

"_Lucy! Is that you?" _

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Who else would it be?"

"_Who knows, but you can never be sure." _

Giggling she leaned against the counter carefully as she continued the conversation. "Is Laxus also there, Sting?"

"_Of course! Say hi Laxus!" _she heard a grunt from the other side of the phone. "_Oh come on! Say hi to Lucy! Stop being rude." _Sting whined.

"_Give me that thing! Hi Lucy." _Laxus's voice finally came up.

"Hi Laxus. So how's the army business?" she asked.

Silence.

"Sting? Laxus?" she asked quietly. Did they hang up?

"_It's…good." _She heard Sting whisper.

Raising a brow, she bit her lip nervously. "Is everything going okay over there?"

"_Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't it be? Haha…" _Sting laughed lamely.

"_We have to go now. We'll talk to you later Lucy." _Laxus mumbled She heard her other brother yell a goodbye in the background before they hung up.

Gazing confusingly at her phone, she wondered what that was all about? Sighing softly, she patted Plue's head before walking down the narrow hallway to her room. Even if Natsu lightened up her day, just a little, she couldn't help but still feel the heavy feeling of loneliness weighing down in her chest.

Pulling out a small box, Lucy opened it to only stare at the things inside. A small pocketknife and the sharp part of a razor. Both were stained in old, dry blood from over the years that went by one by one.

Picking up the small razor, she pulled up her baggy sweater. Dragging the razor slowly over her skin. She bit her lip to restrain tears. After all this time she wasn't use to the pain that came over her when she cut her skin. The blonde put four more cuts on both of her arms, one for the bullying by Lisanna, and the other three for the group of teens that beat her up. Walking to the bathroom to clean up all the blood that stained her arm, she swallowed hard, blinking away all her tears.

Yanking off all of her clothes she glanced at the small mirror that hung over the sink. Lucy was surprised to see the white cherry blossom still in her hair. Plucking it out she studied it slowly. It was still pure white, just like when she picked it up for the first time, no dirt on it at all.

Placing it on the counter she jumped in the shower, letting the hot water wash over her body. Five minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body with the small flower in her hand. Walking into her room, she set the flower on her dresser before slowly taking off the towel. If ever saw by someone at the moment, they would see her covered in purplish or bluish bruises, a faint line of an old incident that led her to the hospital going across her stomach, cuts of all sizes on her arms, a pale face with a black eye, and shaking legs legs.

Throwing on some sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, she picked up a locket that held a picture of her mother and father on one side and her two brothers on the other. Placing the cherry blossom in the middle of the locket, she snapped it closed, letting out a yawn. She wasn't hungry at the moment, so instead of dinner, the blonde crawled into her small bed, pulling the covers over her head. Plue soon joined her, snuggling into her legs. Smiling weakly, she petted the white dog as she switched the lights off.

She let the tiredness take over her as she nodded of to sleep.

* * *

Sting stared at his phone in relief. "Do you think she bought it?" the blue-eyed boy asked.

The taller one grunted, "How should I know? You were the one who messed up the small chit chat before boarding the plane."

Sting was about to argue when a females voice came on. _"The plane going to Magnolia is boarding now. Please go to gate 3-T to board. Again, the plane going to Magnolia is boarding now; go to gate 3-T to board. Thank you." _

Groaning, the younger man started dragging himself to the said gate. "How long is this plane ride again?" he groaned to the woman who was collecting the tickets. She tapped her chin before smiling brightly to the sulking blonde.

"It's supposed to be five hours from here sir." Sting snapped his head to Laxus.

"You said it would only be three hours!" he screamed in his elder brothers face. The spiky haired blonde shrugged in annoyance.

"Does it look like I knew that?" growling, Sting stomped into the plane and plopped down in his seat. Laxus soon followed and the plane took off into the black night to Magnolia.

* * *

Walking slowly down the hallways, the blonde girl prayed that no one would see her at the moment. Apparently not though, because Natsu noticed the small girl and went over to say hi. Half way there, Lisanna jumped in front of him. "Natsu!" she squealed happily, glomping him in a hug. Pulling her off him, he glared.

"I'm still upset at you right now." He said before continuing towards the blonde.

Putting an arm around her shoulders he gave the girl a toothy grin. "Hia Lucy, how's it going?" Instead of a nice response she squeaked and backed away from the man.

"S-sorry!" Lucy whimpered before running to class. He frowned at her retreating figure.

Lucy kept running until she bumped into someone and fell to the ground with an 'oof'. Groaning, the blonde opened her eyes to meet bluenette rubbing her sore bum. Meeting her gaze the small girl squeaked as she blushed. "I'm sorry! I wasn't seeing where I was going." Giggling, the brown-eyed girl help pick up the books they scattered all over the hallway.

"Again, I'm sorry about before. By the way, I'm Levy." The bluenette held out her hand with a warm smile. The unfamiliar feeling returned to her chest quickly.

Grabbing the other girl's hand, Lucy returned the smile, "Lucy."

They walked to class together, Levy excitedly talking about the novels that the blonde had clutched in her arms tightly. _Is this, _Lucy thought, listening to Levy's opinion on their favorite book, _What Sting and Laxus were talking about? The feeling you have when you're with…a friend?_

* * *

**Luvviez: Heyyyyyyyyyy, what's going on guys? **

**Let's see here, 34 favorites, 34 reviews, and 54 followers. Let me just say thank you to all of you guys! This has been so much fun, (even though this is like the, fourth chapter?) **

**Special thanks to **_Percy Rowe (Guest),__Fxarlxss, Mia (Guest),__Andromeda S (Guest),__Guest or Stars beyond the void (don't know which one is the user name),__NatsuDragneel4669_**, **_Guest_**, **_Xetherall22_**, **_NickyDawn_**, **_Guest_**, **_animeloversforlife_**, and **_FairyTail555_**. Thanks for reviewing, saying nice comments about the story, and waiting patiently for this chapter.**

_FairyAngel123- _**I don't know if you don't believe if Sting and Laxus are her brothers or not -_-'**

_Guest- _**Say that again or **_else_

_FlyingDoll4- _**First of all, love the username. Second of all, yes, you are correct**

_Samurai of Sunflowers- _**Is it that cliché? **

_Dakota X Hoax- _**Blonde bond forever! XD**

_Wereguardian (Guest)- _**We'll just have to wait and see what happens next, ne?**

_Pie480- _**I'll work on it**

_Glorianna21- _**Oh yes you did! I love those stories to, I see them more as brothers than friends or lovers. **

_xFairyTailLucyx- _**I'm glad that you like the story so much b^3^d. I hope I can please all of you enough because I have other stories to do too you know.**

_Percy Rowe (Guest)- _**Mhmmmm**

**Few, that's it. Thanks again to all of you. **

**Till next time my sweet friends. **

**Review if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus shoved Sting off his shoulder making the young boy fall to the ground. "Wha-?" he mumbled sleepily.

"We're here." Laxus grunted before standing up and walking off the plane.

Sting squealed in joy as he ran out of the plane. "Home sweet home!" the young blonde yelled in happiness making people around him give him strange looks.

Hitting him on the back of the head, Laxus growled, "You're embarrassing us. Mostly me though." Sting just laughed it off before following his older brother out of the landing port and went to go get their bags.

* * *

The final bell rang dismissing everyone from his or her classes. Gathering her things, Lucy walked out of her classroom to her locker. Grabbing everything from her little storage area and stuffing it into her bag she made her way out of the school. "Lu-chan!" a small voice yelled from behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, the blonde smiled when she saw it was Levy. "Hi Levy-chan, how are you?" the bluenette smiled up at her.

"I'm doing great! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the book store to get some new books?" the blonde shook her head, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry Levy-chan, but my brothers said that something was coming for me today, I don't want to miss it." She explained.

Levy smiled kindly up at her. "I understand. I would be the same way if I had a brother or sister off in the army and had sent something to me. Go on, go see what they got you! Call me!" Levy pushed Lucy forward. Laughing, the blonde waved bye to her new friend before returning her attention ahead of her again.

It's been weeks since her and Levy had been friends. Natsu has tried to approach her, but, she would always run or make up an excuse not to talk to him. She didn't want to ruin his reputation just because he talked to her. She did the same thing long ago to her brothers. In elementary school, people were the same as they were today. Her brothers on the other hand, they were popular with everyone around them.

One day, her brothers' friends told her that she was only a distraction for them at school. They had to focus on sports then just their little sister. So she started wavering away from her siblings, even if they tried to talk to her. Weeks later, they forced it out of her, wanting to know why she was avoiding them. When the word got out, Sting and Laxus stopped talking to their recent friends and never made new ones, worried that they would tell their little sister the same thing.

When she had turned twelve was when her brothers were pulled into army training, a war was just declared at the time and were looking for new recruits. She was left alone to fend off the bullies by herself. Lucy lived with her old maid, Spetto, since her mother and father died from a car crash a while earlier. The old woman watched the young blonde for the rest of middle school. She had died before high school ever started, leaving the girl alone by herself in the small house. Since then, her brothers have been sending money that they earned from other jobs they had, since the army already paid the bills.

A honking noise was heard from the side of her. Blinking out of her thoughts, she found herself standing in the middle of the street. Looking to the side, she saw a truck coming at her at full speed. "Luce!" she heard someone yell out before the truck came in contact with her body.

Natsu watched as the truck hit Lucy, knocking her body to the other side of the street. What made him mad was that the truck didn't stop to see what he did. Taking a picture of the licenses plate so he could report the man in later he ran up to the blonde. He scooped her up before running to his parked car.

Laying her in the passenger seat, he turned on the car and started driving quickly to the hospital. How that girl went into the street without noticing confused him, wasn't she paying attention. A ringing sound interrupted his thoughts, looking over to the battered blonde, he saw how her phone was lit up in her pocket.

Pulling it out, he read the caller ID. "Sting" He read to himself quietly. Pressing the green button, he put the phone on speaker and placed it on his lap. "Hell-" he was interrupted by this Sting person.

"_Lucy! Hi there, its your Sting-nii and Laxus-nii." _an enthusiastic voice was sounded from the other side of the phone.

"Excu-" the boy named Sting interrupted again.

"_We were just on our way to your apartment." _He heard a yelp in pain. _"Ha ha, I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that...but now you know! Surprise!"_

"Will you just listen!" Natsu screamed, turning a sharp corner that led to the hospitals entrance.

"_Lucy…your voice sounds weird."_ He heard another yelp in pain from the other line of the phone. He silently thanked the person who did that.

"_Dumbass, that's not Lucy. Who are you?" _a deeper voice asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters right now is that you have to come to Magnolia's hospital." He said, parking his car before picking up the blonde and running through the front doors, the phone against his ear and shoulder.

"_Why would we do that?" _Sting asked making Natsu growl.

"Lucy's in the hospital right now! She got hit by a truck." He explained. The other line went silent before a beeping sound was sounded, letting the pinkette know that they hung up.

A nurse was walking by when she saw the state the blonde was in. She immediately called out for some other nurses to help her carry Lucy into the emergency room.

They took the girl out of his hands and rushed through two white doors. Natsu sat down in one of the chairs, looking around the lobby. Wanting to wait to there to see if there would be any news about the blonde. Just then, the sound of doors slamming against the wall echoed the empty room, making the young boy look towards the entrance of the hospital. There stood two panting blondes. "Who's the one who was on my little sisters phone?" the one with dark green-eyes bellowed.

Natsu shakily raised his hand catching their attention. He flinched when he saw the one with blue-eyes was glaring at him sharply. Running over to the pinkette, the younger one slammed his hands on each armrest of the chair Natsu was sitting in. "Tell. Us. What. Happened." He growled.

He opened his mouth to answer when a nurse came up to them, interrupting him. "Are you friends of the blonde?" she asked.

The older blonde nodded, "Him and me are her brothers. I don't know about this punk is though." He pointed to him and his brother who stood there quietly.

Natsu looked at the nurse, "Yeah, I'm her friend." He stated. He looked over to the two men whose eyes were shining in disbelief.

"F-friend?" the one in front of him stuttered.

* * *

**Luvviez: Few, I've been typing for four hours while listening to nightcore. Has anyone else listened to it or is it just me? **

_EllieXDreams_**, **_Glorianna21_**, and **_Godschildtweety_** for reviewing, the nice comments, and waiting for the next chapter to come.**

_Ebony (Guest)- _**Well, I hope that your not a ghost review stories and that you wont haunt me right now.**

_NatsuDragneel4669- _**Lisanna has been called that a lot so far hasn't she?**

_DazzTugz- _**Maybe, maybe not**

_Flyingdoll4- _**Your welcome! And no, she just doesn't know**

**Well, that's it for now, hope you all liked the new chapter.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the white room, the trio saw the girl lying in the bed which was in the middle of the room. Natsu watched as the blonde with blue eyes run over to her side. The pinkette was about to walk in as well but was stopped by the taller, buffer one. "Um, excuse me but I want to see my friend." Natsu stated, trying to get around the man.

"It's not happening." The man growled making Natsu frown.

"Look here…" Natsu stopped when he realized he didn't know this mans name.

"Laxus." The man grunted.

"Look here Laxus. I don't know who you are-"

"I'm her older brother."

"Oh, well, I'm her friend." The pinkette countered lamely.

Laxus threw his head back and started howling in laughter. A nearby nurse shushed him. Glaring, the blonde shouted, "Screw you!" making her blush and scowl in embarrassment. Turing his attention back at the pinkette, he growled, "Lookie here bub, I don't know who you are, and I don't give a damn if you are her friend, I'm not letting you in."

"But-" Natsu tried to protest but was cut off.

"_Go!" _he hissed making the pinkette squeal and run out of the hallway. Chuckling at his own antics, he entered the room closing and locking the door behind him. Turning to his attention to his two siblings, he saw Sting was holding one of their sisters hands to his lips, looking sadly at the her. Sighing, Laxus walked over to his younger brother, putting a hand on his shoulder as he watched the his little sister sleep. "Laxus," Sting whispered catching the older mans attention.

He rose a brow at the boy. "Yes, Sting?"

The said boy looked up at him with unshed tears in his eyes, "Why does she have scars all over her arms?" he whimpered. Laxus looked over to his sister's arm which was visible thanks to Sting's holding her hand, which made her long hospital gown sleeves slide down her arm. He was right though, scars big and small rained all over her arms. Reaching his hand out he started to trace the scars that littered her skin.

"Who did this?" the man growled making the other boy flinch. The last time he saw his brother this mad was when they were in army training, and someone said insulting to Sting, which made Laxus go ballistic when he heard about it. The boy who had said it was sent to the hospital later that day. No one messed with the blondes the rest of the time they were there, which they didn't mind a bit. They liked being together often, alone.

"I don't know, maybe someone was bullying her?" Sting suggested. Laxus shook his head.

"All around the arm area? I don't think so bro."

"Should we ask her when she wakes up?"

"I think it would be best." he agreed softly. Pulling up a chair on the other side of the bed, he held her other hand and started to wait for their little sisters eyes to open.

* * *

Natsu grumbled as he drove home from the hospital. Why won't they let him see her?! He bet she had other male friends out there in the world, so why not him. He was also the one that helped the girl get to the hospital! Man, were they ungrateful or what?

Pulling into the drive way, he hopped out and started to unlock the front door. He made a beeline towards the kitchen, seeming that his parents were home yet. He knew Wendy had some after school clubs today, which meant he had the house all to himself. Maybe he should talk to Gray? Lisanna? Hmm...he continued to think on what he was going to do as he took out a couple of cookies from the cookie jar and took out the milk carton. Pouring himself a glass he walked into the living room and switched on the TV. He kept getting up and down from the couch to get more food or drinks for his grumbling stomach.

Sitting back down he was about to gobble down the triple meat sandwich he just made when his phone started ringing. Groaning, he picked it up and held it to is ear. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hey flame-dick, how's it going?" A voice rang from the other side of the line. Gray.

"Nothing much frostbite, just watching TV. You?" he asked casually, chewing on his potato chips that magically got into his hands.

"Well, I was forced to call you by Erza, to ask you if you wanted go to the amusement park with us?" they both shuddered at the thought of the scarlet haired demon.

"No thanks." he grumbled, not really in the mood to do anything fun.

"If you're worried that Lisanna not going to be there, she is."

"That sounds nice but again, no thanks."

"Jeez, why are you so down in the dumps?"

"No reason."

"Then why won't you come?"

"Just not feeling up to it."

"You sure?"

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?"

"Hmm, apparently none of it. Any who, we'll be here, at the amusement park, without you..."

"Bye ice-brain."

"What did you just call me you little-" the line went dead before the man finished his sentence. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, thinking about a certain blonde before drifting off.

* * *

Moaning, Lucy opened her eyes, which ended up to her squinting from the bright light. "Lucy?" someone called for her making her heart stop. She hasn't heard that voice since the last time they called. Forcing open her eyes to open fully, she scanned the room until her brown eyes met blue ones.

"Sting?" she croaked.

A weak smile went on her older brothers face, tears brimming his eyes. "Yeah, it's Laxus and I, we're here." he whispered, petting her hair.

"Laxus?" she asked confused. Lulling her head to the other side, she saw her other brother, who squeezed her hand when they made eye contact. "What are you-?" she started to ask but Laxus interrupted.

"Don't talk, you've been through a lot lately." hearing that Lucy scrunched her eye brows together. Then everything hit her like a truck. **(A/N: See what I did there? I'm so cruel xD) **From talking to Levy to hearing someone calling out for someone before everything going dark.

Giggling weakly, the girl squeezed both of her brothers hands. "The first time we see each other again wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a party with streamers and a welcome home sign for you." she joked making them laugh.

"Before we start getting all cozy here, do you know a guy with pink hair?" Laxus asked.

Lucy froze at the mention of the description. After a long pause she shook her head slowly, not sure why her brother asked her.

"I knew it," Laxus growled. "I knew he was joking around when he said you were his friend. God, I hate people."

"He's...he's not my friend." she muttered under her breath.

The man smiled, nodding. "Don't worry, we know who'll be nice and honest to you and not." he stated proudly, puffing out his chest. Which made the girl giggle at his at actions.

"What about the scars?" Sting blurted out. Laxus glared at his brother when he slapped a hand over his mouth and sank in his seat under the eldest ones glare.

Lucy stiffened when she noticed her scars were visible. "I was going to ask you at a more, calm time, but it seems that someone is anxious. Still I would like to know as well." Laxus continued to glare at the slouching male.

The girl looked at her lap before answering, "It was from bullying." she whispered making both brothers growl.

"See, I told you!" Sting shouted.

Laxus grumbled something under his breath before taking his other hand to his sisters. "Well, you won't have to worry about it anymore, because Sting and I will be attending Fairy Tail High until you graduate."

* * *

**Luvviez:** _Guest**, **xetherall22**, **ThatWeirdGirlOverThere**,** moon devil**, and **Potatotheumbreon_** I'm glad I'm not alone when I listen to nightcore, thanks for reviewing :3**

_Musicbookscissors**, **Guest**, **Kisa7221**, **artistoftthemind**, **fxalxss**,** SilentMist 67 (Guest)**, **AlexuPenguin**, **DzzTugz**,**_ **and** _FairyTaill555_**, thanks for reviewing, saying nice comments, and waiting for this chapter. I love all of you!**

_xetherall22_**\- Thank you, thank you very much *bows* **

_FlyingDoll4**-**_** I'm thinking, give me some time okay?**

_glorianna21_**\- I wanted to do it and don't call me bro! But thanks for the last part**

_TheWeirdGirlOverThere_**\- You ****know what, I really don't know. I asked some friends at school to see if it's wrong but half of them said yes while the others said no, so I really don't know**

**That's it!**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, people are saying that Sting and Laxus are way older then Lucy. But the truth is, Sting is only 18, a year older then Lucy, while Laxus is 20 or 21, so yes, he would not be in high school, but I have a different role for him to play ;)**

* * *

It had been two days before the girl was released from the hospital. Nothing seriously broken, only a few fractured ribs, but the doctors dismissed it, saying it was alright for her to go to school, as long as she took it easy.

Lucy walked down the hallway from her bedroom, her usual attire on. Long shirt and skirt, nerdy glasses, knee socks and boots that went up to her knees, her hair up in a messy bun. Sting was in the schools uniform while Laxus was in a t-shirt and shorts. Her elder brother frowned at her clothes. "Do they allow that at school?" he asked. She nodded, grabbing her book bag before walking out the door. Her brothers following not far behind.

A sudden thought came to her mind. "Hey Laxus?" he grunted in response. "Aren't you too old to go to school?" He smiled at her.

"Of course!" he cheered making her sweat drop. "But I'm going to be the new gym teacher. So while you're in my class, I'll be watching you over the class time. Sting will watch you the whole day though." he explained.

She rose a brow, "Will he even have any of my classes?"

He nodded quickly, "We made sure he had every class with you. So don't worry about that." he smiled making her smile back.

"I'll be protecting you all day Lucy, so don't worry about anything!" Sting shouted excitedly, running around. Lucy giggled while Laxus smacked Sting on the back of the head.

"Sting, make sure to watch her at all times, got it?" Laxus demanded. The said boy nodded, saluting his older brother.

"Sir yes sir. I'll make sure she's safe all day general." the boy laughed.

When they finally saw the school come into view, Laxus went ahead to get ready for his first day of teaching. Sting pulled Lucy closer to him when they started getting closer to the school, but Lucy shook him off. As they walked through the front gates people already started to whisper.

"Oh my god! Who's the new guy?"

"He's so hot!"

"Do you think he'll try out for the football team?"

"He's almost as hot as the new teacher who came through earlier."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Why is he with the nerd?"

With that last comment, the blonde girl had to drag Sting away before he could start a riot. "Lucy! Let me go so I can beat the pulp out of that girl." Sting yelled at his sister. She shook her head, continuing down the hallway towards the principals office. The exact time he walked in, Levy jumped on her blonde friend pouting.

"Lu-chan, you didn't text me what your brothers got you! Tell me!" Levy started shaking the blonde back and forth frantically.

"L-Levy-chan," Lucy tried to stop her but got to dizzy to do anything.

"Oi! What do ya think you're doing bluey?" her brother shouted. He just came out of the office to see his little sister getting the life getting shaken out of her. Levy looked up at him, mouth dropping.

"Lu-chan, isn't this one of your brothers." Levy asked.

Lucy stepped in front of the girl before he could do anything. "Sting, Levy-chan is my friend, I won't like when you're gonna hurt my friends." she stated as she narrowed her eyes towards her brother.

The said boys eyes widened when he heard that. Looking over Lucy's shoulder, he looked at Levy while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry...Levy? I'm Sting, one of Lucy's brothers, I bet she's told you everything about me." Sting bragged, holding out one of his hands.

Levy smiled, shaking his hand, "Yep, she did. I know your favorite color is dark blue, your like, obsessed with dragons, you want to have a cat one day, and-" the boy's mouth dropped.

"Lucy!" he screamed, punching her arm playfully with a full on blush on his face. The girl laughed at his embarrassed face. Tugging on his arm, she started dragging him off to class.

* * *

Walking into the classroom, Natsu scanned the classroom for the special blonde. When he did spot her, she was sitting with one of the boys he saw at the hospital the other day along with Levy. He wanted to approach them, but he had a feeling this boy was going to be like the other one. Sitting down in a near by desk that was a good distance away from the trio, he watched them the whole class time until the bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts.

Getting up with the rest of the class, he followed the two blondes out of the classroom, leaving Levy behind to go to her locker. He felt like a stalker, but he wanted to know how the other brother acted around Lucy. Was he just as protective, weird, or just straight on serious with everything.

Walking to the cherry blossom, Lucy pulled out two little boxes full of sweets and sat down with next to Sting. "Do you always sit here?" he asked, taking some chocolate. "So good," he murmured before gobbling the rest up.

His sister hummed a yes as she took a bite of one of her pocky's. Smiling, the older sibling slung an arm around his sisters shoulder and brought her closer as they watched the cherry petals whirl around in the wind.

* * *

It was after school, Sting was waiting for Laxus to come out of the school while Lucy waited in the car that was brought later that day. Groaning, he slammed his head against the brick wall making him wince afterwards. "Oh my, are you okay?" a sweet voice asked. Looking up his heart practically stopped, a girl with silver hair and brown eyes stood beside him, she was warring the girls uniform of the school.

"U-umm," he tried to answer but another voice came in.

"Yukino! Hurry up!"

"Coming! Bye." she waved goodbye before running over to her friends, who were giggling and glancing at Sting.

"So..her name's Yukino," he whispered as he watched the girl walk away with her friends.

* * *

**Luvviez: I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm kinda having a stressful day.  
**

_Ally-chan Ravenwood, .35, ChaosxXx, Percy Rowe, FairyTail555, DazzTugz, Potatothemumberon, samurai of sunflowers, ElieXDreams, PandaPiggy, FairyAngel123, Silentmist67_ (Guest), **and**_ NatsuDragneel4669 _**thanks for reviewing and waiting for the new chapter. **

_AlexuPenguin-_ **How would I leave out StiYu? Don't worry, there will be plenty of that.**

_Lalapie203_** and **_Artistofthemind_\- **I'm hoping you** **read the thing at the top, it will explain your answer.**

_xFairyTailLucyx-_ **It's okay, I love getting reviews from all of you!**

_FlyingDoll4-_ **Thanks for the review, your reviews always makes me positive ^^**

_XxanimegrireapergirlxX- _**No one should be alone! **

**Okay, so we're up to 116 followers, 77 favorites, and 76 reviews! Thank you all so much! We're making great progress on this story! **

**Hey, do you think we could make it up to 80-85 reviews, or may more? I'd like to see you try! If we do, I will make an extra long chapter for you all!**

**Make it up to the goal and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Heartfilia's sat down around the dinner table at Lucy's small apartment. "We need to get a better place." Laxus muttered, tossing around the salad on his plate. Sting nodded in agreement, taking a bite of his boiled egg.

Lucy frowned at them. "But guy's, I practically grew up here. It's an important place for Plue and I." she gestured to her white dog who was sitting next to Sting's leg, begging for food with loud whining sounds.

Sighing, her older brother put a hand on her shoulder. "I know Lucy, but it's not big enough for all of us to stay and neither Sting or me want to leave you again. _Ever. _So, on the weekend, I'll start looking for a bigger house or apartment. Got it?" his younger sister nodded, looking down at her plate.

"Anyways, how was your first day at school? Find anyone you like, hate, possibly have a crush on?" Lucy asked, not looking up from her plate.

Nodding, Sting's eyes gleamed. "Yeah, let's see, I hate all the people who hate or dislike you...I like Levy and a boy named Rogue. And I think," the blonde started shuffling his feet. "I like, or possibly have a crush on a girl named Yukino."

Lucy looked at her blushing brother. "I think that girl is in my art class."

Sting looked up at her hopefully at her. "Can you talk to her for me?"

The girl looked back at her plate. "Maybe, she's one of Lisanna's friends, meaning she's popular, probably meaning she'll start bullying me as soon as I talk to her."

"You said probably though. So you still have a chance! Please Lucy!"

Laxus glared at his brother making Sting sink down in his seat. "Do you expect me to let her possibly get hurt again? How about you stop being so greedy and think more about our little sister who has been suffering all these years without us and less about yourself who had a bully free life with some kind of family member with them!" Laxus shouted. Getting up out of his seat he stomped down the hallway to Spetto's old room that him and Sting were sharing at the moment.

Sighing, Sting looked at his little sister who was staring at the spot were her oldest brother disappeared. "Sorry Lu, how about I do the dishes?" he suggested. When no answer came out of her, he gathered the dishes anyways and went into the kitchen to clean them. Getting up from her seat as well she walked to where her eldest brother recently was at the moment.

Knocking softly at the door she head a growl on the other side. "Sting, I swear if that's you I'm gonna-"

"It's not Sting, Laxus! It's Lucy!" the door creaked open revealing the riled up brother.

"Sorry, come in." Walking in, she sat down on one of the two beds of the room. Sitting down next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry about the outburst earlier, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to know how school was?"

He chuckled. "Everyone was really nice. A lot of the girls wooing around me and boys getting jealous. Other then that, everyone had fun."

"No girls you got interested in?"

He shook his head. "None that I know of. Plus, I'm too old for those girls."

Getting up, she patted his shoulder, giving a loud yawn while she was at it. "Well then, I'm going to bed now. Tell me when you like someone." she winked over her shoulder as she made her way over to the door.

"Hey Lucy?" her brother called making her turn around to meet her brother's eyes. "Do you like someone?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Nope. I have my two boys right here." she kissed his forehead gently before exiting the room.

* * *

The next day Lucy looked across the art room nervously. Sting was recently in the bathroom so now was her chance to talk to her brother's crush. She wanted to make her brother happy, but she was nervous about talking to Yukino. Shaking off the thought's she clenched her hands into fists. This was for Sting. Her _brother. _The least she could do right now is make him happy. Getting up from her seat that sat in the corner all alone she made her way over to the girl. Tapping her shoulder she waited until their brown eyes met. She gave her a bright smile. "Can I help you?"

Lucy nodded. She was about to say something when one of the girls interrupted. "You're not really going to talk to her, are you Yukino? I mean, she is a nerd, one of Lisanna's punching bags." the girl smirked over to the blonde making her flinch away.

The silver haired girl just waved it off. "Kagura! Stop being so rude. Even if she is one of our friends punching bags, she's still human." Getting out of her own seat she tugged the blonde over to where she was recently was. Sitting down on one of the of the available chairs next to Lucy, she gave her a guilty look. "Please forgive my friend, she can be like that sometimes. What do you need anyways?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Blushing, Lucy looked down at her hands nervously. "Um, I think you might know my brother..."

"Really? What does he look like?"

"He has messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes."

Yukino giggled. "Oh, the boy who was banging his head against the brick wall? It seems to ring a bell."

The nerd gave out a small smile. "He really likes you. I wanted to repay him for all the things he did for me by telling you this. He's really important to me and," the blonde got interrupted by light laughing. Lucy's heart broke a bit, did she fail?

"You're so cute!" the other girl squealed catching the blondes attention.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that...I like your brother too. I never knew you though, a shy, loving girl could be the sister to someone who seems to be a wild hearted, idiot boy."

The nerd shrugged, giggling too. "I wonder that everyday." that line made them laugh louder. An annoyed Sting returned in the classroom shortly. Walking to his table that he shared with Lucy, his eyes widened when he saw who was with her.

"Y-Yukino." he stuttered blushing a bit.

She gave a smile and wave, a light blush coating her cheeks as well. "Hi Sting. I hope you didn't mind I was talking to your little sister. I know how protective you are of her. I like those kind of guys." she gave him a wink making him blush more.

"T-thanks, I guess." he mumbled, sitting into the other empty seat that was next to Lucy. "Are you two friends now?" he asked, raising an eye as they giggled at him.

"Yeah! Lucy is so much fun." Yukino smiled, putting an arm around the girls shoulder. Lucy was as surprised as Sting was but still returned the smile and did the same with her new friend.

"Yeah, we're friends now."

* * *

Natsu sighed as he sat at his usual table. Lisanna gave him a annoyed look. "Stop being so grumpy, what's wrong with you? This better not affect your football playing." she scowled before continuing her conversation with Erza. Letting out a silent sigh this time, he turned his attention to out the window. He saw Lucy, Sting, Yukino and Levy talking under the cherry blossom tree laughing. He wanted to be the same with his friends, but they were all about football and girls. For some reason, it all seemed so boring now.

Getting up from his seat, he walked out of the bustling room and out into the yard where the four friends sat. They finally noticed the boy when he was standing right in front of them. Sting rose an eyebrow at the other boy. "Can I help you?"

Yukino gave a small wave. "Hi Natsu."

The said jock smiled and waved back before answering the boys question. "Ah, yeah..I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Why would we do that?" Sting growled. Hitting his arm, Yukino glared at her crush.

"Sting, be nice! He can join if Levy, Lucy and I want to. It's not always your choice."

The football player gave the girls hopeful gazes. Lucy smiled, patting the place right next to her. "Come here. You're welcome to eat with us anytime." Eyes gleaming, the pinkette sat in between the two blondes. Glaring, Sting moved away so he could have more space to himself.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu smiled.

Sting's eyes widened. "Hey! Who said you can have nicknames for her!" the blonde shouted.

Looking over to the brother, he stuck his tongue out. "Not anymore."

Growling, the blonde jumped to his feet. "Oh yeah pinky?"

Natsu copied his movements, smirking. "Yep."

"Oh, I'm going to get you!"

"Come at me blondie!"

The three girls laughed as they watched the boys fight over the nicknames for Lucy was given from Natsu.

* * *

Sting shifted in his spot as he waited for Yukino come out of her second to last class. He wanted to ask her out before school got out because he had football tryouts to attend to. The bell finally rang making students cheer and rush out of class. Yukino was one of the last ones and noticed the blonde boy immediately. "Hey Sting, need something?" the girl smiled.

Blushing, he looked at the girl nervously. "I was wondering, if it was okay if you would go out with me?" he murmured. The girl in front of him blushed red.

"I will if you take me out on Saturday." she whispered.

Looking at the girl with wide eyes, he gave her a wide smile. "You can count on it. Meet me at the 'Star Gaze Cafe' at one o'clock?"

Giggling, she managed a shy smile. "I'll meet you there." Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she rushed to her next class.

* * *

Lisanna picked her nails as the football players tried out for this semesters football team. It was quite boring to tell the truth. She couldn't see anyone's bare chest for Pete's sake! How was she supposed to enjoy this when none of the guys were shirtless? Sighing in frustration, she leaned her back on the bleachers. There was nothing to do. She had come to watch Natsu originally, but than it ended up looking for another guy to stare at. If her boyfriend was going to act this way, she might as well start looking for another boy. A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"All right sissies, let's get this thing started!" Laxus shouted to the boys. Lisanna watched in awe as his muscles flew under his tight shirt as he walked around. She licked her lips. He looked delicious, well built. Screw Natsu, she was going going to have that new gym teacher who was out there. Smiling, she got up from the bleachers. Walking off, she started coming up with her brilliant plan on getting the new gym teacher to go after her.

* * *

**Luvviez: Oh glob. More then 80-85 reviews. I tried my best to make this chapter as long as I could.  
**

_FairyTail555, Guest, FlyingDoll4, xetherall22, ChoasxXx, StellaHeartfilia, miagril3, CelestialWizard, SilentMist69 (Guest), _**and** _NatsuDragneel4669_** thanks for reviewing, waiting, and being patient for the next chapter to come up!  
**

_XxanimegirmreapergirlxX-_** Maybe...  
**

_ErzaScarlet90-_ **Thank you!**

_Potatotheumbreon-_** Sorry! And sorry again if I spelled it wrong this time too.  
**

_1Nalushiper-_ **My stories are all Nalu and I suggest reading some stories that are on my favorites list, they're pretty good ones.**

_AlexuPenguin-_** You're welcome!  
**

***hugs you and penguins back***

**There will be MiraxLaxus later, right now I have something else right now. But it will eventually come!**

_Kanra Orihara Sama-_ **Yes, Laxus and Mira**

_Moon devil-_ **It hasn't been that long...**

_Fxarlxss-_ **Yes, their ship name is StiYu**

**That's it, do you think we can make it to 110 reviews? Hmm, maybe, depends how you guys are feeling. The next chapter should be Lisanna's evil plan, break getting to Natsu, and Sting and Yukino's date. **

**Review and let's try to get 110 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Laxus snarled as he tore apart the croissant in front of him. Black coffee and a house catalog sat next to his plate. It was Saturday afternoon, Lucy was at the bookstore that was connected to the side of the cafe he was at and she promised him she would back momentarily. Sting had something to do today (according to Lucy a date). And here he was, in a cramped up cafe, looking for a house for him and his family.

They were looking for a two story or so house that had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen/dining room with a big backyard. And possibly, a pool that Sting and Lucy were begging for. None of the ones he was looking at had none of those properties which made it harder for him to deal with. Groaning, he rubbed his temples. He had visited a few houses that lived up with some of those qualities, but either it's not what he was comfortable with or the price was too high or just plain didn't meet his expectations. He then heard footsteps stop near his booth. Sighing, he collected his things as he said, "Lucy, about time. You ready to go to the next house?"

A giggle erupted from above him. "I'm sorry. I'm not Lucy." Looking up to the girl, his mouth dropped at her. A beautiful girl who looked around his age, maybe a little younger. She had silver hair that went to her waist with sapphire eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry miss." he stammered.

Letting out another soft giggle, she tilted her head to the side to gaze at the house catalog. "It's fine. You're looking at houses I see." she murmured. Placing her cup on his table, she sat right across from him. Leaning closer, she studied the various houses that were laid out on the paper. "I'm Mira by the way. I'm sure that I've seen you around before."

"Maybe."

She finally remembered who he was and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, you're Fairy Tail's High new gym teacher right?"

He nodded, surprised that she guessed spot on.

"I'm the nurse there."

He gaped at her, how come he's never seen her around before? Shaking it off, he smiled. "I'm Laxus, nice to meet you Mira."

Smiling back, she returned her attention to the catalog. "So, what kind of house are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something that has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen/dining room, and a big backyard with a pool. I'm hoping it'll be two stories." he explained, scratching his neck.

"Wow, very descriptive."

"I know. It happens when you have lively siblings. Someone has to be the big man."

She tapped her chin. "Now that I think about it, I think I know a friend who's looking for someone to buy her house."

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I can take you there if you want to."

He nodded wildly. "Sure, let me just throw away my stuff and we can go there." Doing that, he was about to walk out the door when something he practically face palmed himself. "Oh shit! I forgot my sister." he screamed. Running into the bookstore, he saw Lucy already walking his way.

Looking up she saw her brother giving her the wild eye. "Laxus?" she asked nervously. Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her to where Mira was waiting. "Nurse Mira?" Lucy gaped.

The said woman smiled and waved, not surprised at all that she was here. "Hi Lucy! I didn't know she was your sister Laxus." she giggled.

Blushing, he dragged the confused blonde out the door with Mira trailing behind.

* * *

Climbing out of the white Honda, the trio looked up at the towering house. The outside had a friendly glow. The light brown wood shined from the remaining morning dew. Flowers were scattered all over the front, adding a little color to the blandness. It looked about two stories. "Is this it?" Laxus asked.

Mira nodded, smiling. "The nice thing is it's not that far from the school either, so you can all get there on time. C'mon, let's talk to my friend." Leading them up to the front door, she knocked lightly on it. They were surprised the person on the other side of the door heard it because the door opened to reveal a short girl with blonde wavy hair.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

Smiling, the silver woman gestured to the blondes behind her. "Mavis, these people are looking for a home. I was wondering if I could show them around your house because you're going to put it on sale soon right?"

Mavis' eyes lit up. "Of course, come in, come in!" she urged, opening the large door more widely to allow them to enter. Walking through the door, they noticed how big the house really was. The outside made it look smaller then it was supposed to be. "Go on and look around. I'm going to bake some cookies." Mavis chirped, disappearing into the kitchen.

Scanning around, Laxus thought they should start at the top. Calling Lucy to his side, they walked up the stairs to the second floor. They walked into a narrow hallway that had doors on each side. Opening the closest door, they peered in. It was a big bedroom, all white. The closet was not that big but still suitable. Large windows were on all sides (except where the hallway was) that allowed for the person who would stay there a nice view of the town, backyard, and a mini forest. It was completely empty. Opening the door across the hallway, they saw it was a simple, white bathroom.

Going to the the next door, it appeared to be another bedroom. The wall were blue with the carpet pure white. There was no closet but it had enough room to fit five people in it. Two medium windows were side by side (also on all sides, except the hallway), they were mostly facing the mini forest but on one side it allowed it to see some of the town. A door that was attached to the bedroom was another bathroom, again all white. Boxes were placed inside.

The next bedroom was like the first one, all white. But no closet. A bathroom was attached to the side, smaller then the previous one. Small windows were spread out all around. It allowed them to see the places where the first bedroom allowed you to see.

The second to last door was another bathroom, except it was mostly black then white.

The last door was a light pink bedroom. Hard wood was it's floor. More boxes were spread out all around the place. A balcony was on the side, giving a full view of the backyard and mini forest. A big closet was available. Lucy smiled, "I like this one the best." Ruffling her hair, he lead her back down the stairs.

They walked down to a big living room. Big glass doors led out to the backyard. The living room took up most of the house, it would be nice to have friend to come over and hang out. Through the glass doors, they saw a nice big patio. "The patio would be good for BQ's." Laxus nodded. Going into the kitchen, they saw it was mostly dark wood and black marble. In the next room had a small dining table with small lights surrounding it. A window faced outwards to the street.

Mavis smiled up at them from the dining room. Waving them over, she offered them cookies and milk. Sitting down the two girls, they started to get down to business. "There's a small bathroom there around the living room." Mavis gestured to the other opening where the living room was. "You must've seen the small forest and pool."

Lucy lit up. She started shaking her older brother. "Do you hear that Laxus? There's a pool!" she cheered.

"Don't you know it's the middle of winter?" Laxus grumbled.

Giggling at the siblings, Mavis smiled. "Did you like the house?"

Laxus nodded, "It's just what we're looking for."

"That's good, do you wanna pay right now?"

The males mouth dropped, right now? Was she crazy? "What?"

She smiled. "I'm my own real estate angent. I have all the papers you can sign right here." she pointed to the papers laying on the table.

Laxus scratched his cheek. "Um, how much then?"

Pulling out a piece of paper, she wrote down the number and slid it to the blondes. A smile grew on his face, he held out a hand towards the girl. "We have enough to buy this and get new furniture. We'll take it."

Mavis smiled back, shaking his outstretched hand. "Good, you can move in about three weeks or maybe enve less then that. Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

Sting sat across Yukino in a restaurant that sold really the best burgers in the area. Snow danced around in the wind as gray clouds towered above the ground. Glancing out the window, Yukino sighed in happiness. "I like it when it snows. It's so pretty." she whispered.

Sting nodded, turning his attention to stare out the window as well.

Turning back at the boy, she tilted her head to the side. "So, what're we going to do now?"

Humming, Sting started naming the things they've recently done. "Well, at 10:30, we went out for coffee, 11 was Mocking Jay Part 1, and at 1:30 we're here eating lunch."

Yukino gaped for a bit. "Has it been that long?"

"Yep. And I'm planning on taking you on a long walk."

"Really? In this weather?"

"I thought you like the snow?"

"I like it. I never said I like _being _in it."

Tching, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the burger place, leaving a tip for the place. Eventually, Sting dragged the silver head all the way to the park. Sliding down to her hand, they walked side by side, hand in hand. Snow tickled their noses and cheeks. Letting out a small shiver, she rubbed her arm with her free hand. This didn't go unnoticed to the blonde. Taking off his jacket, he draped it over her shoulders. Glancing up to him she gave a questioning look. "You're cold right?"

She nodded, slipping the jacket on completely. "Thanks," she murmured.

He gave her a small smile, "No prob."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, in the army, Laxus and I along with the others, would have to go out to work in the cold." he explained.

"Oh, the must've been hard."

"It wasn't that bad. We were allowed to come back inside if we got too cold."

Yukino's lip formed an 'O' before completely going quiet.

Trying to start up another conversation, he said. "Can you believe Decmber is starting next week?"

She nodded, her lights lighting up. "I know, I can't wait. Peppermint cocoa, Christmas dinner, Christmas shopping. It's great and all but then again, there's more school work to do." He nodded in agreement.

Humming, the blonde glanced around before pulling her under a big under tree. "Wha-?" Sting shushed her, smiling widely now. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers as the lights on the pine tree went on, cheers filled the air around the couple. The people around them felt like they were in a movie, like watching the main characters finally having that special moment together, it was just so adorable.

Pulling away, Sting grinned at her as she blushed. "W-why did you do that?" she stammered.

Bumping his forehead with hers, he whispered, "Because I like you Yukino, obviously. Be my girlfriend?"

Closing her eyes, she leaned against his chest. "Yes." she breathed out.

* * *

Natsu walked down to the living room to where the doorbell was ringing repeatedly. He was recently sleeping and the annoying person just had to wake him up. Slamming the door open, he realized the annoying person, was his girlfriend. "Oh, hi Lisanna. What're you doing here?" he yawned, leaning against the door.

Studying her nails, she didn't look up at the male. "I want to break up." she stated.

That woke him up. Pushing himself off the door, he stood in front of her, wide eyed. "What?"

"You heard me. Time to move on lover boy." she blinked innocently before walking away, the pinkette calling after her.

* * *

**Luvviez: That's it! Yay!**

_CelestialWizard, Jane (Guest), BlizzardPhoenix22, XxanimegrimreapergirlxX, I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo, musicbookscissors, Saphira skulblaka alfa fraci, ChaosxXx, artistofthemind, Shugo Fairy 4eva, NEMESIS-THE AVENGER, Kisa7221, FairyTail555, MarinaHeartfilia, Guest, 1nalushipper (guest), Ryley Smith (guest),_ **and**_ moon devil. _**Thanks for reviewing, being patient, and reading!**

_FairyAngel123-_ **I can't wait either ^^**

_AlexuPenguin-_ **I don't know if that's faced towards me, Lisanna, or both of us...**

_SkyeRiver-_ **I'm glad I made you happy**

_Ally-chan Ravenwood-_ **Nope**

_Potatotheumbreon- _**thanks god**

_StellaHeartfilia-_ **Soon, soon enough**

_MCGamerGurl (guest)-_ **Umm...thanks**

_xtherall22-_ **good eye you have there **

**I'm sorry to say this, but some of you guys are saying I'm taking forever. Please don't. That's all for today!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucy, can you get the red one up there?" Laxus asked from the top of the latter. Nodding, his little sister adjusted the red ornament at the bottom of the tree. It's been a few days since Christmas break started and they moved in but Laxus and Sting have been eager to set up the Christmas tree once they got there. None of their stuff has been fully unpacked, but Lucy was fine with that. It was going to be their first Christmas back from the army, and she was just as excited. Looking to the side, she saw Sting and Yukino struggle to put up the tinsel for the tree. The other day, they had figured up the two were dating and it made a big uproar in the place.

"How...how can the punk get a girlfriend before me?" Laxus had cried when they figured it out. It was pretty funny. The little blonde on the other hand, was bouncing around happily, wanting to throw a party for her older brother for finding someone he could could date and kiss.

Back to what was happening at the moment, Sting had asked Yukino to help decorate their new place along with helping Lucy getting settled in her new room. Laxus also invited Mira but she refused, saying she was busy at the moment. Laxus sulked in a corner, mumbling how it was so unfair how Sting's girl came over but Mira didn't. That was when Lucy figured out Laxus liked nurse Mira. She wondered if she could ever like someone as much as her two brothers...

Sighing, she leaned back to gaze at the twelve foot tall tree. Since their ceiling was so high up, a tree like that could fit perfectly in their new house. The white lights and tinsel made the tree glitter while the ornaments gleamed. It was perfect, the rest of the house was already decorated with lights and wreaths. She already had presents for Sting, Laxus, Yukino, Levy, and even Natsu. Smiling to herself she made her way to the kitchen, "Who wants cookies?" she called out behind her shoulder before completely disappearing in the kitchen.

"I do! I do!" Sting cheered, running in with Yukino trailing behind him.

"I would like some too, if it isn't to much trouble Lucy." Yukino smiled.

The said girl smiled back, "Of course it isn't. Laxus, what about you?"

"I'm fine, I'll get some later." Laxus yelled from the living room. Giggling, she pulled out a chair in front of the fridge before stepping on it. Grabbing the container from the top, she jumped down with the cookies in hand. Glancing to the side, she saw Sting with his mouth open. Raising an eyebrow at her, she pushed the chair back under the table. After that, she opened the fridge to get the milk.

"The, the cookies were on _top _of the fridge?!" Sting screamed.

Lucy glanced down at the cookies before staring at her brother in confusion. "Ah, yeah. Why?"

"I was looking all over for those! And you're telling me it was just on top of the fridge?"

"U-uh, yeah. Laxus said he knew."

"It was Laxus?"

"Yeah, he said you would never find them there." she said innocently as she poured the milk in three cups. Growling, Sting started planning his revenge as Yukino's sweat dropped at him. Who knew her boyfriend was like this sometimes. Calling them to the table, they started gobbling the cookies down.

"These are so good! What are they?" Yukino asked in awe, she never had cookies this delicious before.

"They're nutella cookies with chocolate chips and chopped up almonds. Lucy was the one who made them, it's her favorite cookies." Sting explained as he gobbled down the sweet treat. Looking up to the blonde, the silver haired girl smiled.

"Well, they're simply divine Lucy, I never knew you could cook."

Blushing, the said girl stayed quiet as Sting continued talking. "When we were little, she and Mrs. Spetto were the only ones who cooked around the house. They were so good, Laxus and I never bothered to even try cooking."

His girlfriend rose a brow at him. "Sounds like you let your little sister all the work while you slack off." realizing his choice of words, her boyfriend started to panic.

"No, actually, he was the one who tucked me in at night, taught me to read, cleaned the house up, and grew vegetables in the backyard. Along with Laxus of course." Lucy answered for her brother, smiling at him gently.

Smiling now, Yukino patted Sting's head who was giving her puppy eyes at the moment. "Aw, aren't you a good brother. Lucy, can we start unpacking for your room now?" Yukino asked.

Nodding, the said girl started cleaning up the place while Sting said, "Okay, I'll help Laxus with the rest of the decorating, and get some revenge on him." he whispered the last part to himself. Getting up, he pecked Yukino on the lips and Lucy on the cheek before running out of the room, already yelling at Laxus. Tugging on her friends arm, she led them upstairs to her room, the only bedroom that had balcony with it. Boxes laid all over the room, some opened and some still taped shut. A bed was on one side of the doors that led outside to the balcony while her dresser was on the other. Plue laid on the bed, the sheets all over the place.

"Plue!" Lucy scolded. Blinking open his eyes, the white dog looked up to his master before yawning and laying his head back down on his paws. Giggling, Yukino sat next to the terrier as she watched Lucy starting to unload some boxes.

"Lucy?" she asked, wanting to start a conversation. Humming a yes, Lucy didn't look up from her stuff. "Is it really okay that I stay with you during Christmas morning and day?"

Looking up this time, Lucy smiled. "Of course! You're practically family, Yukino."

Something swelled in the said girls chest. "Is it alright if I invite a friend?"

"Sure, but just one, Laxus won't like there being that much people for the holidays."

"Oh, okay. How 'bout Lisanna?"

A shiver went up Lucy's spine. "Um, she's one of the people who bully me...I don't know if it would be the best idea..."

Yukino frowned, feeling guilty she brought the girl up. "Okay, what about Natsu?"

"Natsu?"

"Yeah, you like him right?"

"I-I guess..."

The silver haired girl gasped, her eyes gleaming. "Oh my god! Do you like like him?"

"Wha-no!"

"Oh, to bad. You would look cute together. So, can I bring him?"

"S-sure, I don't mind."

Smiling in victory, she cheered silently. "Sting is a good brother." she smiled, trying to change the subject.

Lucy smiled to herself. "He sure is. I can't imagine a life without him."

"He told me you never dressed like you do now than you did when you were little."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but in truth, you look better that way. Like right now, you look pretty." she said, gesturing to her outfit. The blonde was recently wearing a light pink turtle neck and denim jeans with wools socks.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so. Stop judging on what you look like of whatever you're trying to hide from. No one would judge you, they would love the real you."

_No...they wouldn't... _Lucy was about to reject the thought when a scream came from downstairs.

"It's all your fault that you cracked the star!" Laxus was heard.

"No it isn't, it's yours you big fat ass!" Sting shot back.

Sighing, the blonde shook her head as Yukino giggled. "Lets go down there before they tare each other apart."

"Aye!" they laughed as they ran down the stairs to where the two older blonde were fighting.

* * *

Snapping her phone shut, Mira sighed. She just finished doing errands and wanted to take up in Laxus's offer but he wasn't answering the phone now. Looking up to her sister, Lisanna gave her a questioning look. "Who were you calling sis?"

"Oh, no one sweetie." Walking into another room, that left Lisanna to pick up her sisters forgotten phone and look at her recent calls. Eyes widening at the name, a breathy hiss escaped her mouth.

"Sorry Mira-nee, but Laxus is going to be mine!"

* * *

**Luvviez: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that I took so long! Be free to be mad at me, even if it does hurt, I'll accept it by full force.  
**

_Odayaka Hana, NEMESIS-THE AVENGER, molly klein (Guest), Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, tye (Guest), moon devil, AnimeNerd2, Emily Coleman__, and lavawings thanks so much for reviewing!_

_ Silentmist67 (Guest)- _**I'm so glad I inspired you!_  
_**

_ I am Nikita Daughter of Apollo- _**So true!**

_xetherall22- _**Yeah! Hope there none in this one ;)_  
_**

_artistofthemind- _**Maybe, who knows :3_  
_**

_FairyAngel123- _**It's going to be awkward, but already from this chapter, you know something is going to happen **

_ Ms.N- _**No...I think...****  
**

_CelestialWizard- _**He should be thankful_  
_**

_ChaosxXx-_** Isn't it? xD_  
_**

_Awesome as Annabeth- _**No worries, I'm the same -3-**

_ FlyingDoll4- _**She is -_-**

_CrazyFanFicLover4Life_**_\- _Please don't die!_  
_**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :3**

**Review to tell me how much you were excited for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucy...Lucy...LUCY YOU GET YOUR ASS UP AND LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!" Sting yelled in his sisters ear making her jump out of bed and look around in alarm. Laughing at her alarmed state, slapping his knee and holding his stomach in the process. Realizing what happened, the blonde growled, sending him a glare. Scowling at her boyfriend as well, she slapped him in the back of head making him whine about how mean she was.

Looking back up to the blonde girl, Yukino gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I told him it would be better if we did something different. But he went with his little stupid plan instead..." Lucy giggled a bit as she straightened her posture. Fixing her nightgown, Lucy sent Sting another glare before answering.

"It's okay, I needed to get up anyways. Now, let's go open presents!" Cheering at her, Sting gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running down the stairs with Yukino in tow. Chuckling at the two, she followed them down the stairs and into the living room where Laxus and Natsu were already chatting over things, coffee in both of their hands. Looking up, Laxus smiled at the trio as they entered. Walking over to Lucy, he gave her a small hug before leading her over to the Christmas tree where presents laid under it.

"Merry Christmas baby girl," Laxus smiled as he sat her down next to the pinkette who gave her a smile making a blush go to her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Luce!" he cheered, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"M-merry Christmas N-Natsu..." she stuttered, having more blood go to her cheeks.

Giggling at her actions, the said boy watched as Sting and Laxus handed out presents to everyone. After they were all handed out, Laxus spoke up, "We each open presents from the same person at a time. We will start from the eldest person to the youngest. Agreed?" nodding at that, they started to open the presents that was from Laxus. Everyone smiled at what they got.

"A signed football by The Hawks?! Awesome!" Sting and Natsu cheered in unison as they looked at the signature that held their favorite football team.

Yukino and Lucy smiled at the dresses they got. They were a light blue color that stopped at the knees and felt like silk at the touch. It was strapless and had a small bow that wrapped around the waist and popped out at the end. "Thanks Laxus, it's really beautiful." Yukino fawned, making Lucy nod in agreement.

"Open my presents everyone!" Sting cheered, bouncing in his seat happily. Lucy and Yukino got blue jeweled necklaces that matched their dresses. Laxus got a family photo of all of them when they were younger and when their parents were still alive, they were all standing in front of a cherry blossom tree, the sun leaking through the petals. Holding back tears, Laxus sent his younger brother a small smile before exiting the room. Natsu stared at the piece of paper making his sweat drop a bit. It read 'Hurt Lucy and you'll get it!' Stuffing it in his pocket, he felt the boys eyes burning holes in his shoulder making him shiver.

"Alright...my turn everyone..." the pinkette laughed nervously. Yukino smiled as she got a small headband that said 'This Is Me'. Lucy got a pack of little ribbons and Sting got a varsity jacket from Fairy Tail high. Finally coming back in with his puffy eyes, Laxus admired the shiny new whistle he got from one of his players. Not needing to be told, they ripped open Yukino's presents.

Sting gushed at the photo he got of her and him when they were in front of the Christmas tree. That day, a man said he would take a picture of the couple in front of the tree, it was only taken on Yukino's phone, so she though that he deserved the picture too. Laxus got a yellow t-shirt saying 'I Don't Give Shit' in purple letters which made him smile. Natsu got a similar red one but it said 'Salamander' in white on it. Lucy got a school uniform which made her raise an eyebrow at the girl. Fidgeting in her spot, the silver haired girl smiled nervously. "I-I know what it is...but, I thought since you didn't have one...I could give it to you...and you could start wearing it to school now..." smiling softly at her friend, Lucy gave her a small hug.

"I love it, thank you Yukino." hugging back, they smiled at each other when they pulled back. "My turn!" Lucy smiled proudly. Ripping open his present, Sting gasped at the brown kitten that laid there yawning. Squealing like a girl, he picked it up and gave it a tight hug.

"Can I name his Lector? Can I?" he asked, jumping up and down.

Holding back chuckles at his younger brother, Laxus nodded shakily. Cheering, he hugged the cat close to his chest while it started to purr. Giggling at her boyfriend, she gently opened hers up and stared in aw at the charm necklace that had all twelve zodiac signs on them.

"Oh Lucy..." Yukino started but Lucy just gave her a wink.

"It's fine, it was real cheap so don't worry about it." nodding, the silver haired girl slipped the necklace over her head and smiled down at it lovingly. Tearing open his, Natsu smiled at the red jersey with a fireball in the front and '#1' on the back. Laxus smiled at the lightning bolt charm he got connected to a chain.

"Thank you Lucy!" they all said at once making the girl blush. She opened her mouth to say something but the doorbell ringing cut her off. Getting up from his sitting position, Laxus moved his way to the door and swung it open. Gaping in surprise, he rose his voice in a pitch high voice as he stared at the two women in front of him.

"M-Mira?!"

"And Lisanna too?!"

* * *

**Luvviez: Sorry for the late update, it's just life is kicking my butt at the moment. I promise to try to make the next one longer. **

**I can't do reviews today, but thank you for all of them! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for all those people who followed and favorited this story!**

**I have a shout out to one of the people** _1nalushipper (Guest), _**I sent you an email, I hope you got it :)**

**Now, if anyone has any questions, please PM me, I'll be happy to answer them :3**

**Thank you again! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Staring at the two at shock, Laxus turned his attention to the oldest sister. "W-what are you doing here Mira?" he asked, leaning against the door frame, trying to act unsurprised.

"Well," the said woman blushed. "I wanted to know if we could stay over for a bit...? To make up for not being here to celebrate I mean." she blushed, looking at the man shyly. Having a small dust of pink on his cheeks, Laxus agreed.

"Sure, why not? Everyone else is inside, so, come in come in." he ushered the two in. While walked by his Lisanna gave him a sly wink making him raise an eyebrow but soon shrugged it off. Closing the door behind them, the blonde man jumped when he heard a shrill scream in the living room. Jogging to where it was, he saw Lisanna having a shocked expression on her face, pointing her finger at his little sister.

"What...what are you doing here?!" she screeched, stomping up to the little nerd who was sweating nervously.

"I-I live here..."

"What?! That's not possible! Laxus couldn't have you as a sibling! It makes no sense!" putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, Mira shushed her.

"Lisanna, that's not nice..."

"But Mira-!" she was cut off by a husky voice that made her eyes twitch.

"Lisanna? What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu walked out from the kitchen, a frosted cookie in his mouth. "Why the hell are you picking on Luce?" he tore the delicious treat out of his mouth and glared at his ex.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! FIRST THE DORK NOW MY EX-BOYFRIEND IS IN THIS HOUSE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Lisanna screamed, rage filling her eyes. Everyone was now staring at her weirdly, Lucy was scrunched into the other side of the couch and Natsu was in front of her protectively, a tick mark on his forehead. Sting and Yukino had looked up from Lector to see what the commotion was about, Laxus was behind the two sisters looking as peeved as the pinkette was, and Mira was red from embarrassment.

Laughing nervously, Mira waved her hand smiling weakly. "Can you please excuse my sister and me for a moment...?" everyone nodded slowly and stared after the two as they walked into the kitchen (well, more Mira dragging her little sister while Lisanna was screaming her head off).

When the two were in the kitchen, the nurse whipped her head to her little sister. "Lisanna! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The said girl shrugged, "Nothing, if that's what you're asking."

Growling, Mira crossed her arms, "Why would you just suddenly scream over something so stupid?"

"I don't know...I was surprised okay?"

"Over what?"

"That Laxus has a nerd for a sister, duh. I'm surprised you didn't start freaking out too."

"Why do you even care if Laxus has a sister that you don't like?"

"Um, duh, he's like the sexiest guy in the whole school. I don't know who wouldn't be after him."

Gasping, Mira's jar dropped. "Are you saying...you like him?"

Snorting, the short haired girl crossed her arms. "Is it that obvious? And what, you don't?

Blushing, the older women scowled. "You're too young for him Lisanna!"

The said girl smirked, "Do I hear jealously?"

"No!"

"Look Mira, how about this? Who ever impresses Laxus more, gets him. We have till the end of the year."

Smirking at this, Mira agreed. "Deal." shaking hands, both then walked out and apologized for Lisanna's outburst earlier (though Mira was the one who apologized and Lisanna was scowling at how it didn't matter anyways).

* * *

**Luvviez: OH MY GOD! HI GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING? ARE YOU GOING TO BE MAD BECAUSE I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK ON THE WINNER ON THE POLL AND MADE THE CHAPTER REALLY SHORT? **

**...sorry...^^; **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for being patient with me! You guys rock! **

**I can't do review...I'm too lazy to write back to everyone -_- **

**Anyways, sisters at war! Who's going to win? :D I can't wait**

**How are all of you by the way? Life going smooth for you? **

_**Note for NaluFan- Yes, I am ready! Want me to get to you first or you?**_

_**Note for Guest: Janime- I really am sorry that you're so desperate for the chapter, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't get mad over something so silly. So please don't do that next time, thanks ^^**_

**Anyways, shout out to those Wendy fans! Get ready for the next chapter because that story won second place! Awesome! ****  
**

**Review and tell me how you are! And, if you have any questions on the story, don't hesitate to PM me ^^**

**-Luvviez, out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please check out the author's note at the end to find out and try something fun! 3**

* * *

Staring down in a little wood box, the blonde smiled sadly at the pocket knife and razor she had used for her scarred arms. It had been months since she has used them. Then she knew why, she was finally finding happiness, and not more pain. Slamming the box shut again when she heard someone knock on the door, Lucy shoved it under her bed before quickly opening the door to see a red cheeked Sting standing there with a puffy, yellow coat on with a blue scarf, mittens, and snow boots. He was wet with melted snow and some still cold snow remained on his hair. Ruffling his hair, his sister watched as it fell onto her floor. Squealing, Lucy pushed the blonde away from her room which could become a wet mess. "Sting! What the hell?! Don't get snow all over my floor." the girl scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Luce, but Yukino wanted me to get you."

"For what?"

"So we could all play in the snow! Yukino and I just finished making snow angels!"

"That's um...great Sting." his sister sweat dropped. He acted if as he was way younger then her.

"I know! So, what do you say? Play in the snow with us?"

"I don't know Sting...it seems really cold outside."

"Oh come on Luce! Please?" falling to his knees, the blonde clamped his hands together, put his lower lip out and made his eyes go wide with fake tears.

"Ugh, fine." Lucy huffed, looking away blushing at his puppy dog face.

"Yay! Thank you!" squeezing her tightly, he then dragged her down the stairs before throwing her pink jacket and her blue mittens, boots, and ear muffs. Nodding in approval, he yanked her out the front door out into the bright light of the sun that shown down on the pure white snow. A few feet away from them, there was Yukino and Laxus building snow walls that were almost as tall as them. Hearing the door close, Yukino's head snapped up to see the two blondes standing there both confused. Waving her covered hand up, she smiled. "Sting, Lucy! You made it just in time. We were just about to start a snowball fight."

Eyes sparkling at that, one of the said people squealed excitedly. "Than it's a good thing we made it in time. I call being with Yukino." halfway through his sentence, he ran to his girlfriend who giggled at his cheerfulness.

"Than I guess I'm with Laxus." laughing, Lucy ran to her eldest brother who grinned widely at her. Behind her, there were snowballs that were already were made and ready to be thrown at the other team.

"Alright sis, when you're hit with a snowball, you're immediately out of the game. So, try to dodge them all."

"And whoever is standing last wins?"

"Exactly!"

"Hey! Are you ready guys?!" Sting yelled over his wall, the silver haired girl behind him giggling and her eyes sparkling.

"You know we are!" Laxus yelled back, throwing a snowball at his brother who missed him by an inch. Gaping at him, the other blonde furiously threw one at him. Dodging his smirking, everyone then knew a war had started.

* * *

Lucy sweat dropped as she saw a passed out Sting and Yukino passed out swirly eyed as Laxus did a victory dance. The whole time, she had his behind the wall sulking. They were throwing way too hard and she got scared that she would get knocked out herself. Crawling over to the two, the girl poked Yukino who groaned before opening her eyes. Sighing dramatically, the girl reached for Lucy. "Oh the great Lucy, will you please save me from this state?" laughing, she heaved up the silver head who also started to giggle.

"Oh great Lucy, can you please help me up as well?" Sting groaned, reaching for his little sister.

Tapping her chin, the said girl shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll just leave you there." laughing, the two girls winked at him as he gaped at the two.

"Meanies!" he whined before sighing.

Suddenly, Yukino tapped Lucy's shoulder who rose an eye brow at this. At that, the girl started to sing. "Lucy? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away-"

Giggling, Lucy started to sing along. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." Sighing dramatically, the blonde looked away sladly. "Go away Yuki..."

Rolling up a small snowball on the ground, Yukino frowned as it got bigger. "Okay bye..." when it was big enough, she kept it where it was before starting another snowball. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls- (Hang in there, Joan!). It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms."

"Just watching the hours tick by- (Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)"

Plucking the second one on there, she started the third one. "Lucy? Please, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say "have courage", and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in..."

"We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we gonna do?" After Yukino put the head on, Lucy put sticks in the middle as the other girl put in rocks for the eye's and mouth.

"Do you want to build a snowman~?" Sting sang as he pushed a carrot nose into the head. Clapping their hands, they smiled at the now fully made snowman. Falling to the side, Lucy yelped as a snowball hit her side and she face first into the snow. Laughing evilly, Laxus started to throw more snowballs at the three who started to scream and made a run for it.

Sighing in defeat, Lucy face palmed. "Why me?"

* * *

**Luvviez: Oh yay! How was that chapter? Cute, adorable, or just strange weird? xD**

**I have a request for all of you. Are you ready for some competition? I decided I want to have you guys make up a chapter for this story and see if it's posted on here. People who want to do this, please PM me for your chapter idea, unless you're a guest and wants to post it in the reviews. But people who aren't a guest, please PM for this! 5 chapters will be chosen for the finals and all of you can choose the best one in a poll that will be posted. It will be posted on the chapter after this one, so hurry and get your ideas in before the finals! And the winner will also have the choice if they want a certain one-shot of any couple of their choice and can be posted on my account, and they too can decide what they want the characters to do.**

**So please do this, it'll be fun :D**

**Any reviews for the cute Sting? x3**


	14. Chapter 14

Walking up to the school nervously, Lucy pulled down her winter uniform as far as it could go, looking around to see if anyone was watching. She didn't want her old cuts to show. Taking a deep breath, she started forward into the school. Sting greeted her quickly and dragged his little sister to their next class with Yukino trailing behind them, softly giggling at the two. Entering their first period class, everyone suddenly burst into whispers when the three came into sight. "What's going on in here...?" the silver haired murmured to the siblings who stood there being just as confused. They both shrugged before straining their ears to hear what they were all saying.

_"Oh my god, isn't that the girl who beat up, Lisanna?"_

_"I can't believe we have to be in the same class as the girl who beat up an innocent girl." _

_"She should be suspended, or even better, expelled,"_

_"Don't you think that's too much?"_

_"Fine! Suspended for months! No one should beat up someone and get away with it so easily!"_

"Who are you talking about?!" the blonde boy suddenly shouted, making everyone else jump out of their skin.

"Y-your sister, Sting!" a boy yelled, making the three just blink in surprise. The couple turned to the blonde girl who just stood there, her confusion mixing in with fear.

"Lucy..." Sting asked softly, "Did you beat up...Lisanna...?"

"What?! No!" the said girl squeaked out loudly. Just then, the teacher entered the room and immediately spotted the girl who was standing there bewildered.

"Miss Heartfillia! The principle just called for you! Go down to the office, quickly now," she spoke softly, gesturing to the door. Just nodding, the blonde slipped out the door. Speed walking down the hall, sweat slid down her face coldly, her heart beating widely. She was scared, what was going to happen? Was she really going to be in trouble for something that _she _didn't even know about? Finally reaching the principles office, the blonde knocked on the door softly before hearing a 'come in!' and opening the loud, creaking door as slowly as she possible could.

There sat Principle Makarov, Nurse Mira, and a beat up Lisanna which made Lucy surprised. Spotting the girl standing in the door way, Lisanna let out a small cry and clung onto her sister tightly while Mira hugged her tearing up sister. Bruises and deep scratches littered the pale face of Lisanna, as well as hands and leg, the long sleeves of the winter uniform prevented Lucy from clarifying if she got hurt on the arms. "Please, sit down." Makarov's stern voice snapped the blonde's attention to him. Obliging his order, she sat down in the chair next to the beat up girl only making her scoot away from the blonde. "It has come to my attention that you deeply hurt this girl, which does involve consequences. I've already spoke to your brother, and he's coming in a bit to take you home."

"T-take me home...?" the blonde asked in a small squeak, regretting it. She didn't want to know what the answer would be.

"Because now you're suspended for about two weeks and a half."

"B-but-!" Lucy tried to respond but a voice from the door interrupted her.

"Lucy, let's go." Laxus snapped, his eyes flaring with anger. Cold fear shot through her body as she saw her older brother giving her that unfriendly stare. Getting up shakily, approached her raging older bother and heard him slam the door behind her. She silently followed him to the car, trying not to get him more pissed at her, she quickly got into the car. Starting it, Laxus pulled out of his parking spot and went straight into the street.

"I-" Lucy started, wanting to explain but her eldest brother cut her off.

"What the hell were you thinking, Lucy?! Beating up Mira's little sister! I know you're better than that! This is so unlike you!"

"Laxus! It-"

"You're now grounded for two months! I mean, how could you just go do that?! We'll talk about this more when I get home from work! I can't stay and talk about this now..." Pulling up to the driveway, he reached over her and pushed open the door. "Go!" whimpering, she climbed out of the car before he slammed it back shut and drove away. Tearing up, the girl rushed into the house and went straight into her room. Tears were streaming down her face as she locked the door behind her. Blindly, she pulled out the box with her pocket knife and razor in it. Yanking out the razor, she slid up her sleeve and ran it down her arm hard. Blood immediately spilled and ran down her pale skin over all the scars that she thought was going to be the past.

"I-I didn't do it.." she sobbed loudly, holding the razor to her chest. "I-I swear..."

* * *

**Luvviez: Alright...I was on a writers block here so I just tried my best to come up with this. I really hope you all liked it ;-;  
**

**I now have no idea what to do for the next chapter so...oops xD**

**I'll try to think of something soon!**

**Review**

**P.S: I want to try to get to 280 reviews! So I will write the new chapter (when I think of it) as soon as I get 280 reviews so I know all of you like this story**


	15. Chapter 15

It's been about two days since the whole 'Lucy beat up poor Lisanna' thing happened. Laying in her bed, the blonde stared straight at the wall dully. The ground and small parts of the walls were covered in spots of blood. Her clothes were tear stained, some still wet from all the crying she's done for a while now. She still hasn't unlocked her door, hasn't had food nor water for a while now, but she just shrugged it off weakly. What would it matter? No one would _really _miss her...right?

Staring at the door worriedly, Sting felt the knife of hurt go in his chest bury itself deeper into his heart. Pulling his fist up, he knocked against the door as hard as he possibly could. "Lucy?" he called out in a small whine. No response. "I'm off to school alright? Will you be okay?" he asked, hoping maybe she would answer this time. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when there was still no response. He was about to call again but a hand gripped his shoulder stopping him shortly.

"Just leave her alone," Laxus growled, pulling his brother back a bit from the door. Sting gaped at the older man.

"Laxus! If you haven't noticed! Lucy hasn't even came out of her room yet, meaning she hasn't eat or even drank anything so far! Aren't you supposed to be taking care of her as our guardian!" the boy yelled, following Laxus down the stairs and out of the house to the car.

"Who care's? She can take care of herself. She's old enough to be responsible for her own needs." the said man huffed, starting the car before driving down the driveway. Turning, they started on their way to the school. Sting's eyes flared in anger.

"Stop the car!" Sting shouted, unbuckling his seat belt. Jumping at the sudden shout out, the man stomped hard on the breaks and the car jolted to a stop. Hopping out, the young boy slammed the door close. "I'm not sitting to the man who doesn't even want to take care of our...no, _my _little sister." Strutting forward, the boy ignored the same car that he was in drive by. Letting out something that could be a small sobs mixed with a battle cry, the boy started to run to school.

* * *

Staring at her boyfriend in surprise, Yukino trotted up to meet Sting with worry written all over her face. Wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders, she started to lead him into the school. "Sting? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Laxus?" She asked, sitting him down on a bench. Huffing, wiping off the sweat his forehead, the young man gazed up with flaring eyes making the girl flinch. Suddenly, he blinked and the once sharp stare went soft.

"Sorry my dear...I'm mad at Laxus at the moment...so I had to run to the school instead..." sighing, the blonde rubbed his face tiredly. Sitting next to her boyfriend, the silver head rubbed his back soothingly.

"Why? If it's alright to tell me anyways..." she said softly while leaning down, trying to make eye contact with him.

"It's okay...it's because he is acting like a big jerk to Lucy!" he let out a small shout gathering some attention from by standers.

"How..."

"She hasn't been eating or drinking anything since she has locked herself in her room and stupid ass Laxus is doing nothing about it!" his eyes flamed out with rage again before he calmed himself down again. Seeing two feet in front of him, Sting looked up to see Natsu standing there with a serious look on his face. "N-Natsu," the blonde stuttered in surprise.

"Lucy hasn't been eating?" the pinkette asked in a monotone voice, his face blank showing no emotion what so ever. The blonde only nodded in response. Whipping his head around, Natsu eyes snapping back and forth looking for something. "Where is she?" Looking at the boy in surprise, Yukino spoke up.

"She got suspended, Natsu. Just a couple days ago." the said boys eyes widened at this. Before he could ask why the girl continued. "She got blamed for beating up Lisanna badly." Nodding slowly, the pinkette thanked the two before leaving. Turning her attention back to her boyfriend, Yukino whispered softly in his ear. "Okay, let's get to class before we get in trouble..." helping him up, she lead them to their first period class.

* * *

Natsu stared at Lisanna hard during their third period class. He could definitely see the bruises and scratch marks all over her body. But something about it just made him doubt that Lucy could ever do something like that. Luce to him, was a soft, kind girl who loved her brothers dearly to the core...or just seemed to be that way. His memory turned back to the day when it was Christmas and how the look of both of their faces when they saw each other. Fear and hatred, why would fear attack hatred?

Hearing the bell ring, Natsu yawned when he got up from his seat and walked out the door. Earlier, he had talked to his friends who were all worried about Lisanna, their hatred all going to Lucy. Since than, he wanted to avoid them. Didn't anyone think it was weird that someone as small and gentle as the blonde girl was suddenly just attack someone who was so powerful she could literally fight her own battle with no fear ever shining in her eyes.

"Natsu!" he heard a peppy voice call out his name. Turning his head around, he saw a petite book worm standing there with about five books in her arms that she carried easily.

"Oh! Hi, Levy. Finally got back from the trip your parents made you go to?" Natsu asked before offering to help carry her books. Thanking him happily, Levy stretched her arms sighing.

"Yeah, just got here today. It was _sooooooooo _tiring!" the girl complained as she walked next to the pinkette. Levy was known as someone who could hang out with people as popular as Erza and Lisanna to the lower class kids such as Lucy. She had recently left with her parents to go study old bones along with an old language that was recently found. Either way, she a crazy book worm who was also best friends with the girl Natsu liked so much. Looking around, Levy had a wide smile on her face. "By the way, do you know where Lu-chan is? I haven't seen her in _forever!_" she squealed.

"Um...Lucy got suspended..." Natsu said awkwardly, not knowing how to exactly break the news. Levy's shoulders slumped in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"She apparently beat up Lisanna..."

"Ugh! I never did trust that girl..."

The pinkette blinked, "What do you mean, Levy?"

"I mean, she was never the person I could trust most. When we were kids, she told a lot of lies to get her out of things and me into it. Plus, this is Lucy we're talking about! Why would she do that in the first place...?"

"True..."

"Hey, want to get some lunch?"

"I would love to!"

* * *

Lisanna laughed sweetly at her friends joke, pretending to wince when she smiled to widely and her 'bruise' stung when done so.

_Now, I bet you're all like 'why did this bitch do this fucking shit anyways?' Well, let me explain. Remember the whole 'Who ever impresses Laxus more, gets him. We have till the end of the year.'? Well, this is it, two shots in one go. Get Laxus and hurt Lucy at the same time. Lisanna made a plan to go to a make up professional to make it looked like she was beat up. When word spread, Mira quickly started to avoid Laxus, feeling a bit betrayed that the man she's falling in love with let his sister hurt her's, it just broke her heart.  
_

_Laxus many times tried to confront Mira when he spotted her with Lisanna in the hallways. Mira would just walk away while Lisanna greeted him in a pained voice. His voice would go soft whenever he asked 'Are you okay?' 'Do you need anything?' 'I apologize on my sisters behalf' before walking away to get ready for his next class. Lisanna was feeling proud of herself, and loving that Laxus was finally paying attention to her..._

_And that's how it started..._

* * *

Natsu scowled as he sneaked out of his house. He didn't want his family catching him sneaking out around eleven a'clock at night...again. But he didn't care, he started to run to where Lucy's house was. It came in sight after ten minutes which made him cheer silently. Jumping over the fence into the backyard, he ran to where the balcony loomed over the ground which lead to Lucy's room. Huffing, he looked around before seeing an small oak tree that was close to the ledge. Climbing up it quickly, he made sure the backpack didn't move as much as possible. When he got to a branch that wasn't that far from the white stone, he started a small debate in his mind about whether he wanted to risk breaking his back or get to Lucy...he chose Lucy and pushed himself off the branch and onto the balcony.

Squealing loudly, he hit the floor of it hard making him groan. Getting up, he looked through the glass doors to see a surprised blonde girl staring at him in fear. Opening the door easily, he crept into the room and went straight to her bed. Sitting down, he gave her one of those toothy smiles. "N-Natsu?" she croaked, her eyes clouding in confusion.

"Hey Luce, how you holding up?" He smiled, taking the backpack off his back. Unzipping it, he took out a water bottle and a box of rice and beef. Handing them both to her, her eyes widened at this before eating it all down. Taking thirsty sips from the water bottle, she leaned against the pinkette with tears in her eyes. Stroking her hair, he tried his best to comfort the friend in his arms. "Shhhhh, don't worry. Lisanna got you into this mess, so I'm going to get you out of it. I promise you that."

"Thank you..." the girl said before nodding off into sleep. They sat like that for a while, and the pinkette didn't even see the new forming scars on her arms.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey everyone! Here's the update you've all been waiting for!  
**

**Some of you suggested some idea's and they were really good and thanks for that ^.^**

**I used this idea from** _MarSofTheGalaxies _**and she was such a huge help for helping me get over this writers block so thank you so much!**

**And sorry for the high review orders _ _|||||| someone wanted to know if I could actually wanted to get that high, and thank you all for being patient!**

**Thank you all for the people who followed, favrotied, and reviewed on this story! You all are awesome!**

**I hope you really liked the new chapter! **

**Leave a review please :3**


	16. Chapter 16

Staring at her sister in worry, Mira gave Lisanna a small smile. "Lis, are you sure you wouldn't like me to treat those wounds for you?" she asked softly, wincing at the fact that none of them were disappearing, or even look like they were healing. Blinking her big, blue eyes at her older sister, she gave her the same smile.

"Don't worry Mira, I'm fine. They don't hurt as much as they do anymore." she waved it off, laughing nervously. Sighing, the nurse started to shoo the girl out of the room. "Now, hurry to class. We don't need you to be running late either, don't need to add up anything else along with you injuries." giving each other one last smile, the younger sister walked off as the eldest started to talk to a student who just came with a black eye.

"That was close..." the silver hair girl whispered under her breath, being thankful Mira still didn't know it was make up.

* * *

Lucy laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression on her face. It's almost been five days, and every night since than Natsu has brought hot food and fresh water for the girl through her window. She was thankful for the boy for doing that for her as well. During those five days, Sting had given up talking to her while Laxus still refused to talk to her. More sadness just filled her heart after that.

Everyday, a new set of fresh cuts decorated her skin, some starting to appear on her legs. Thankfully as well, Natsu hasn't noticed them yet. She didn't want him to know. In the end it was for the better, she didn't need to hurt her friend in the process of all this, including Levy, who started texting Lucy before and after school or whenever she had the chance to.

Rolling over on her bed, the girl looked back out the window, like as Natsu was just about to crawl through it at any second. But he didn't. Rolling back over, she picked up her phone, no texts from Levy. _Good, _she thought, getting up from the bed. _Now I can get started..._

* * *

Smiling at the two Strauss sisters, Laxus gave them a small wave. "Hello ladies," he said awkwardly. Mira just looked away while Lisanna blushed and waved back. "Can I just say once again, I say sorry in Lucy's behalf. And to prove it even more, how would you guys like to come over to dinner?"

"Oh my god of-! I mean, yes, that would be nice." the youngest girl smiled, scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"Actually-" Mira started, but Lisanna cut her off, whispering in her older sister's ear.

"Come on Mira, just let him do it." Sighing, the older girl soon nodded in agreement as she let him lead them both down the street from their house into theirs. Poking his head out of the kitchen, Sting blinked in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't know I was feeding more than two, let me go make some more." he gave one last, unsure look to Lisanna before disappearing back into the kitchen. Leading them to the table, he seated both of them down.

"Dinner should be out shortly."

"Thank you," both sisters said at the same time, smiling at each other at the second. Except one was more unsure than the other.

* * *

Quietly going down the stairs, Lucy peeked into the dining room to see her two brothers eating with a white head visible on Sting's side making her think it was Yukino. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the shadows, and walked slowly towards the table. Hearing her thumping footsteps, all of them looked up to see the trembling blonde. "Lufy?!" Sting shouted with a mouthful of food.

Realizing the girl wasn't Yukino _but _Lisanna, all the blonde girl is pale and stand there quietly, her eyes never leaving the girl who messed this whole thing up.

Smirking at her, the silver haired girl mouthed something that made Lucy bolt upstairs making the two brothers shout. Slamming the door behind her, and forgetting to lock it, Lucy started to go through her drawers crying. Finally finding the knife she paused, feeling a wave of memories, emotions go over her.

When her parents had died, when her brothers and her were with Mrs. Spetto taking care of themselves, the brothers leaving for the army to fight for the war, when the bullying got worse, when Mrs. Spetto died, when she first met Natsu, when her brothers came back, when she made all those new friends. Her heart ached at them. "Oh if only..." she whimpered, looking up as she cried. "If only life was like it was with Mama and Papa..." looking back at her knife once again, she shook her head, the cruel thought coming back to her. "But it's not...everything has to change..." she whispered, closing her eyes as she started to cut non-stop, up and down her arms, legs, sides, any where, as long as she could feel the pain. Finally stabbing her shoulder, cutting a deep wound in one of her sides, and slicing her neck slowly once or twice, everything around her started to grow dark making her sigh out in happiness.

"LUCY!" Laxus screamed, slamming open the door. Only to see his little sister laying on the floor with a small pool of blood start to surround her.

_"Not dead yet I see?"_

* * *

**Luvviez: Hello everyone! First let me apologize greatly for the long wait to update! I was planning on updating but than I had to go on vacation, than a tree fell on our house, school started, and had to study for 5 tests. I was sooooooooo busy so I'm so sorry. I also promise there will be a longer chapter next time on the next update, promise!**

**Anyways, I just started a new Instagram account just for this, it has fairy tail coming it's way x3 Lot's of Nalu and other couples! There will also be alerts on there to tell you when the next chapter of any story or if a new story is coming out for those who can't follow this story. I won't be open to DM's so please don't send any, just keep it to the PM's on here please! Please consider following me x3**

**Instagram account: _luvviez_**

**Review? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

"Lucy!" Sting screamed, rushing to her side. Propping her up in his arms, the youngest brother cradled his little sister. Mira appeared in the doorway seconds later, her mouth dropping at the sight of what the blonde was in. Rushing past the pale Laxus to the couple, she dropped down beside them. "Sting, I need you to go call the hospital!" she commanded, reaching to take Lucy out of his arms. Pulling her closer to him, the young boy shook his head, fear written all over his face. "Sting..." the nurse said softly, "You need to go call them, she's losing too much blood...I promise I'll keep her safe." hesitating for a moment, Sting finally gave in and put the bleeding girl in the silver heads arms before running out of the room to call the hospital. Looking up to the blonde man, Mira gestured him to come. "Laxus, I need you to help me slow dow the bleeding until the ambulance gets here." snapping out of his paralyzed state, he walked over quickly to the two girls.

"How do we slow it down?" he asked, looking up to the nurse. Tearing off one of her sleeves, the pressed it against one of the girls wounds. The cloth was soaked instantly soaked with blood which she took of quickly and replaced it with her other sleeve.

"Just tear a part of you clothing and press it against the wound till you need a new one." Nodding, both of them started ripping off part of their clothing and pressed it against the wounds that just kept bleeding and bleeding. The sirens of an ambulance came moments later making them both sigh in relief.

* * *

Humming to himself, Natsu walked down the street to Lucy's house for their daily routine for having her eat and have something to drink while having a small conversation. As soon as he reached her house, he froze when he heard sirens and flashing lights of blue and red coming from the front. Immediately, panic swept over the young boy as he broke up to a run as he climbed up to her window and peered inside. No one was in there, but what really caught his attention was the amount of blood that laid there on the wood floor, making his skin go completely pale.

Jumping back down to the ground, the pinkette ran to the front of the house just in time to see Lucy being rolled into the ambulance. "Luce!" he shouted, running up to the car, trying to reach her in time. Halfway, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder making him freeze. Snapping his gaze back, he saw a pained Sting who had tears falling out of his eyes. Shaking his head, the blonde boy looked back to where his little sister disappeared from.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" he croaked, turning his attention to the said boy.

"I was coming here to give Lucy her daily food and drink..." he whispered, devastation crossing his face.

"Daily..." the blonde whispered but shook it off.

"What happened?"

"I think...Lucy tried to kill herself..." guilt crossed over both boys faces. Hearing a honk coming from the left, they saw Laxus making gestures to get in the car. "Look Natsu, could you please get Yukino for me...? Meet you at the hospital?" before the other boy could answer, Sting patted him on the back in thanks before running off to the car.

* * *

The two brothers sat in the waiting room, none speaking to the other. "Are you happy now?" Sting suddenly whispered, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What?" Laxus glanced at his younger brother in his confusion.

"This is all your fault! How could you think that Lucy, OUR SISTER, was capable of bullying? OUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD? Did you forget how we found her when we first it back?" the young boy started to scream, tears brimming his eyes. "WHEN WE FIRST GO BACK LAXUS! You chose to ignore our own blood, for what? Did you bother to listen to her side of the story? No! WHY? I will tell you why! BECAUSE YOU WERE MORE CONCERNED WITH GETTING THAT B***'s sister in bed!" Growling at this, Laxus raises a fist up and punched his younger brother straight on the face. Ready to strike back, a small, delicate hand pulled Sting's arm back.

"Sting..." Yukino whispered, looking up at her boyfriend worriedly, Natsu behind her with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Calm down please..." sliding her hand down she slipped it into his and squeezed it lightly. "Let's go to the cafeteria..." with some protests, the young girl dragged the boy into the cafeteria to eat. Sitting down to Laxus, Natsu glanced up to him before looking back down to the ground. After a few minutes of silence, the man finally spoke up.

"Sting's right," he croaked, hiding his face to cover the tears running down his face. "If I only _listened _to her, this wouldn't have happened." feeling a hand grip his shoulder.

"Luce will pull through this, Laxus, and when she does, you can talk."

* * *

The next day, Sting and Yukino followed Natsu down to the cafeteria at their school for lunch. Strolling by Lisanna's table, the pinkette froze when he heard the girls voice snickering to her friends. "Can you believe slitting her throat was the best way to die? I mean really, can that blonde bitch even kill herself properly?" he could hear all the other girls agree. Before making a move, he heard a loud slap sound and turned to see Sting slapping the girl who looked so similar to his girlfriend.

Letting out a pained shriek, the girl who just got slapped stared at the blonde in surprise. "Aw damn it, I accidentally back-handed slapped her...let me try that again." he growled, raising his hand up again only stopping halfway to see a part of Lisanna's bruise on his hand. "What the..." he whispered, looking down to the just slapped girl only to see the bruise that stained her cheek was now smeared across her face.

Suddenly, one of the girls said loudly, "Lisanna...why is your bruise smudged on your cheek?" gasping in embarrassment, the said girl covered her cheek as every eye turned around to stare at the group. Finally realizing what had happened, Natsu stood up to help Sting and said just as loudly as the girl.

"Oh, why would you look at that? Lisanna was faking the whole time!" the pinkette gasped dramatically, pressing his hands against his cheeks to make a shocked expression. Murmurs spread across the crowd as Natsu sent a smirk to the girl. "Paybacks a bitch, just like you."

* * *

Forcing open her eyes, Lucy looked around the room, all she could see was white. _Is this heaven? _she thought, blinking a couple of times. Looking down, she was surprised to see Laxus laying there on the bed, his arms crossed on the mattress with his head on them for a pillow. Dark circles were under his eyes, his skin pale. Pulling back for a moment, the blonde girl looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"What...happened?"

* * *

**Luvviez: OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Anyways, did you guys like the new chapter? **

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, i was on vacation and couldn't bring my laptop...I was also studying for 10 tests so...u.u'**

**Okie, so in the end of the last chapter when it says 'Not dead yet i see?' is what Lisanna said if that's what you're wondering. **

**If you're not following my ****Instagram account, I'd like to announce I'm doing spoilers now so wanna see if something epic happens next in this story, go follow to find out ;3**

**Review for the story?**


	18. Chapter 18

Staring at her brother in confusion, Lucy laid her head against the wall. "What happened?" she asked again to no one in particular. Than everything came to her all at once. She tried to commit suicide after she saw Lisanna in the dining room. At the thought of that, the blonde's heart sped up, and her skin itched for the razor in her hand and against her soft arms. Stifling a groan, Lucy slipped out of bed, carefully took out needles and tubes that were in her body before making her way to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Laxus opened his own eyes groggily, rubbing them hard he sat up before looking around tiredly. A few days had passed since Lucy's attempt and Laxus had refused to leave her side.

Looking up to where his sister should have been, he jumped up when he noticed she was gone. Pushing the button on the wall that alerted nurses to the room, he was about to leave the room to look for her when he heard the toilet in the connected bathroom flush. Snapping his head towards that door, he held his breath as it opened. There stood Lucy, in her white hospital gown. The next moment was a blur, because in seconds Laxus held her tightly, rocking her gently as he apologized to her, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. But she just sat there quietly, letting him hold her. She...she didn't feel love burn through her...or forgiveness...nothing. She just felt...blank.

Nurses soon entered the room tearing them apart, saying that they would give the girl a check up before they did anything else. Leaving the nurses alone with his sister, he stepped outside the room before calling Sting, telling him the exciting news of their sister's awakening.

* * *

Within two hours, all their friends and family were piled into the small hospital room. Tears and hugs were shared, as all of them welcomed Lucy back with opened arms. Levy, Natsu, Sting, and Yukino all sat in different chairs or on Lucy's bed, flowers made the room bloom with color, lightening the mood as well. "Lucy! What were you thinking." Levy scolded, glaring at her best friend, hurt crossing onto her facial features. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"I really am sorry." Lucy whispered, looking at her hands in shame. "But I didn't really know how to bring it up I guess. I was also afraid of the consequences that could come with it I guess."

Not responding, Levy just nodded before looking away, playing with her fingers. Coughing awkwardly, Yukino gave the blondes a smile. "Well, I think it's time we should all be going now." Kissing Sting on the cheek, the silver head hugged Lucy tightly. "Please stay safe." she whispered in her ear before helping Levy up. Leading the bookworm and Natsu out, the pink haired boy gave the girl one last look before leaving the room. Now that they were alone, Sting laid his head on Lucy's lap and looked up at his sister.

"Oh Lucy..." he sighed, blinking away tears that were in his eyes. "Please don't do that again..." Petting his head softly, his little sister tried to smile but failed.

"I won't..."

* * *

The next day, Lucy was released from the hospital, saying her wounds wouldn't be much of a bother for the time being, but she had to see the doctor every week and watch her cuts carefully. It was just as Lucy finally settled in when a cop knocked on the door. Looking confused, Laxus let him in, Sting standing up in confusion. Walking up to the blonde girl, the cop grabbed her hand and shook it. "I must say I am very sorry about the intrusion everyone. My name is David Huberman, and I was notified of your recent attempt to suicide yes?" Pulling away, Lucy moved up behind Sting, fear crossing the girls face. Turning around to face his little sister, Sting hugged her tightly and sat down on the couch with her.

Coughing a bit, Laxus went over and sat down next to his sister. "You can take a seat Mr. Huberman, sorry for being rude."

"Oh no no no, you're all alright." the said man waved off, sitting down in a chair across from the small family. "So, my question."

"Oh...um yes that is true." Laxus answered for Lucy.

"Is that true young lady?" he turned to the frightened girl, who only nodded in response. "Well, that's great to know now. Which now I must tell you we need to take you to a mental hospital as soon as possible, so we can get her some treatment." hearing those words made all three of them tense up.

"H-how soon?" Laxus asked, leaning forward towards David.

"Right now actually, you can bring her things later on." getting up, the cop gently grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her up, starting to drag her up. Close to crying, the blonde girl let herself be dragged out of the house. Jumping up at this, Sting was just about to object when Laxus placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"No, don't."

"But Laxus..."

"But nothing, it might be better this way."

Tearing up, the little brother buried his face into his hands. "Oh father and mother...why does Lucy always get taken away from us...?" he cried softly, looking up to see the cop car driving away with his little sister.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi you all, I tried writing a new chapter of you all, and I really hope you like it.**

**I honestly don't know if I'm getting better or not, but writing is helping me relax at the moment. I'm writing a novel in real life, and I uploaded it to WattPad, wanna check it out? Go to my account _Dark_Storm_ and read it!**

**I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I want to thank you for all the nice comments and PM's you all left me, it was very kind of you to do all of that. **

**I'll try to update my other stories, I'll just have to see. **

**See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Staring at the white wall, the blonde sniffled quietly, bringing her knees up to her chest. White, that's all she saw. Even though it has been a couple of days, the color white made her sick to her stomach. Sure there were colorful pictures around and comforting things like stuffed animals that were even colors of the rainbow, though, it still didn't matter. Her brothers weren't allowed to see her till she showed improvement, but she wasn't proving it at all at the moment since she was refusing the meals they brought her, refused to come out of the room, and didn't want to see her therapist. She had to admit though, it was getting boring, just sitting there all day long. Her window drowned her room in darkness.

Getting up, she slipped out of the small room she was staying at in the mental hospital and dragged herself around the hallway. It was so dark, the moonlight barely helped her. She wondered why the lights weren't on, seemed strange. Didn't nurses check on their patients during the night? Grunting, Lucy stopped in front of one of the big windows in the hallway and stared out of it. Hearing a door open, she whipped her head around to stare at someone who was peeking out of a room. Squinting, the blonde creeped forward and wrinkled her nose. The figure slipped out of the room before slowly creeping out into the dim light. He had black hair, that stuck out all over the place, and dark eyes. He wore a white shirt and pants, blending in with his pale skin.

"What are you doing out here." he finally whispered after a bit. "Don't you know that they'll lock you in the room if they find you out here?" slowly, the girl shook her head. Blinking slowly, his mouth formed a 'O' shape. "You're new here aren't you?" nodding, the blonde slowly started to back away, gripping onto her similar clothing that the other man had.

"My mistake miss. My name is Zeref, I got thrown in here because I have post traumatic stress disorder and bipolar disorder. I'll be leaving soon, but I still have to get therapy stuff and shit like that."

After a second, Lucy straightened her back a bit. "I'm Lucy, I tried to commit suicide."

"Major depression, I see." he gave her a small smile before frowning again. "Here's some advice for you to take it, do stuff they tell you. You'll get out of this place quicker, and see your loved ones quicker. That's what I'm trying to do. I want to see my little brother again and my wife." he explained, smiling a bit. Looking down, she did indeed see a ring on his left finger. Though he looked young, he might have been older than she expected. "So I suggest you go back to your room before they see you, maybe I'll see you in the hallways or during outside time." giving her a small wave, he slipped back into his own room, leaving the blonde tl stand in darkness alone.

* * *

Yukino looked worriedly at Sting, he seemed very off since Lucy was whisked off to a mental hospital. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she felt him flinch under his shirt. "Sting?" she whispered, shaking him quietly. "Are you alright?" not answering, she gently grabbed her hand an pulled her up. Looking confused, she let him drag her into his room. After pulling her in, he slowly closed the door behind them, and the lock clicked silently.

* * *

Natsu hummed as he wrote a letter to Lucy about what has been going on these last few days. He heard how none of friend or family weren't allow to see Lucy until she showed improvement, so he at least wanted to do something to let her know that they were all close to her in some sort of way. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Laxus scanning over his letter before nodding. "Are you going to mail that?" the adult asked, the boy nodded, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. Nodding slowly, he held up two more pieces of paper. "Great, can you send these with yours?"

"Sure Laxus!" he chirped, grabbing them. One said from Laxus while the other said Mira on it. Looking confused, he gave the blonde man a questioning glance.

"Oh, well, Mira wanted to apologize about Lisanna. Since she herself won't do so."

"Oh, alright." he smiled quietly, putting the three in one envelope, than put another piece of paper in another.

"Who's the for?"

"My biological brother. I was adopted after all, when I was little, my original brother wasn't able to take care of me because of certain disorders. So instead, I was put into the system and was adopted by Igneel and Grandeeney." he explained, sealing the envelopes closed. Nodding, Laxus gave the boy's head a pat and left the room, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Kicking her feet, Lucy stared at her therapist from across the room weirdly. Mavis sat across from her, giving her a warm smile. "What...are you doing here?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence that they held for so long.

"What? Did I never tell your family I was a therapist?" she giggled, turning to her desk to look through her files.

"No..." the blonde said softly. "I haven't seen you since you sold your house."

"Oh, well yes that's true." the woman admitted, sliding onto her own chair and put her hands on her lap. "Now, let's talk about your depression. Since you've finally decided to come and talk to me. When did it start."

Hesitating, the blonde girl shrank back down in her seat. "Don't be afraid, it's a safe place to talk about your problems here."

Sighing, the girl shrugged.

"Oh come on Lucy, we both know you know."

"...since I was little..."

"Were you bullied when little?"

"Yes..."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too.."

"Well, let's try to do something relaxing. What makes you relax?"

"My friends.."

"Well, you're friends aren't here right now. Anything else?"

"My brothers."

"They can't be here either sweetie, and I'm sorry. Your time is almost up, so how about I send some things to your room later to see if anything works for you. You can go down to the cafeteria and get some lunch. See if you can meet anyone down there? Or should I send it to your room?"

"My room please..."

"Great, that'll work than. Thank you for sharing this with me Lucy." tucking her hands in front of her, the blonde got up and made a beeline back down to her room. She sat down on her bed quickly, after accidentally slamming the door behind her that only made her flinch in the end. Before she knew it, a nurse knocked on her door and came in with a tray full of food. Setting it down, the nurse came up to the blonde with a glass of water and a red pill.

"Here's your anti depression pill sweetie."

"I'm not taking that ma'am...I'm fine...really.."

"Sorry dear, but you have to take this, it'll help you get better."

Grunting softly, she girl took the pill and threw it in her mouth before swallowing it. "Happy...?"

"Yes, very." nodding, the nurse left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Yukino stared at the plastic thing in shock. It had only been a week since she and Sting did _it. _But she didn't expect anything to happen. She didn't mean for it to happen. Holding back tears, the white head place a hand on her stomach as she held back tears of shock and excitement. Dropping down the thing, the pregnancy test bounced off of the floor and landed face up.

It read positive.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi everyone! This was hopefully what you guys were expecting?! I tried really hard to think of this from my recent attempts. Again, let's just say that I've done what Lucy has done. Is this story teaching you any lessons? Helping you in any way? Review them to tell me! **

**I really hope you like it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Sighing, Lucy played with the pill that was in between her fingers with a curious look on her face. Looking annoyed, the nurse that was giving the girl her food for the afternoon watched impatiently as the blonde seemed to refuse to take the pill. "Miss," the nurse said for the third time, still trying to get her attention. Looking at the nurse, the girl hummed in response. "You must take you pill ma'am."

"...why's that?"

"Well it is what Doctor Mavis suggested for you. It will make you all-"

"All better...yes, I know..." the blonde sighed, licking her lips before flicking the pill onto the floor. Gaping at her, the nurse quickly picked up the tiny thing and slipped it in her pocket.

"Well than, if you feel like that I'll just go talk to Doctor Mavis about this and bring you back another pill for you to take." almost slamming the door behind her, the nurse stormed off down the hall. Huffing quietly, the blonde girl nibbled on her hair and leaned back on the bumpy bed. She refused to leave her room, sometimes even when she was supposed to see her therapist. She just wanted to go home honestly, not be there. It did get boring around hear, not having a wild Sting, a serious Laxus, a sweet Yukino, and an over excited Natsu. Mavis had placed a radio, books, and allowed to have writing utensils along with paper to at least go through her spare time, yet, it still didn't help with her boredom.

She did love the letters that Natsu and Laxus have sent to her so far. Though, she never knew what to write back, she had nothing to tell them about, other than she sat in a white room all day doing nothing and continued to be as depressed as ever. She knew that her brothers would agree that she wasn't getting any better, she didn't feel any better than she has. What was the point of going here, if she hadn't even felt like she was getting better at all, or not even getting better in the first place. It didn't seem to make any sense.

She did wonder about Zeref though. She did refuse to take his advice most of the time, which made her feel guilty in a way. Though in the other way, she didn't. Glancing at the door, she puffed out her cheeks when she heard a knock. Opening it, Mavis peeked her head in and gave the girl a smile. "Hello Lucy, nice to see you again." The girl didn't respond, just looked away. "Nurse Rosa told me you refused to take you pill for the day. Can you tell me why?"

She shrugged, looking down in her lap quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you do, Lucy. They will help you feel better."

"I guess..."

"Well...hopefully you will believe. me soon" Lucy blinked, not looking up at all. Breathing in slowly, Mavis straightened her shirt quietly and twirled her hair. "Please excuse me for the intrusion. But I do want you to know you can see your brothers again when you do take these pills, even can get you out of here a lot faster. I just need you to do the other side of the work too you know."

"I know...take the pills..."

"And come to my therapy lessons?"

"...I don't know about that part of the deal..."

"Well, how about you think about it and you can come tomorrow."

"Do I really have a choice..."

"I'm sorry to say, but it's true on what you say,"

Lucy curled up, laying her head on her knees shaking gently.

"Alright...I'm going to go and see my other patients. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow than." the woman whispered, squeezing Lucy's arm gently as she left the room quietly.

Breathing hard, holding back tears, Lucy tried to calm herself down. It wasn't long before the nurse from before came back with the other pill and a glass of water. "So now ma'am, are you going to actually participate?"

"Sure..." grabbing the pill she popped it in her mouth and tucked it under her tongue as she sipped the water. Smiling, the nurse walked out of the room. Spitting the capsule back out, the blonde tucked the pill under her pillow before opening the book she was recently reading. She bit her lip quietly as she went on with reading her book quietly, like nothing had happened in the first pace.

* * *

Licking his lips, Sting dug into the one of the hamburgers Laxus had made for him and Yukino. Glancing over at his girlfriend, he made a mental note on how she was acting quite different than she usually did. She was quiet, not outgoing and happy as usual. She fidgeted in her seat awkwardly, and ate her food more roughly than usual, like she hasn't eaten for days. Coughing, Laxus got up from his seat and smiled at the two. "I'm going to refill my drink and get dessert, would you two like me to refill your drinks as well?"

"No thank you!" Sting sang, giggling a bit. Yukino just shook her head as the older man left the room. Raising an eyebrow at her, the blonde boy leaned forward. "Are you alright, Yukino?" he asked, making her jump in response.

"U-um...nothing."

"Oh come on sweetie...is everything okay?" he finally whispered, reaching his hand near her and gently grasped her hand. "You do know you can tell anything right?" she nodded. "Than come on, it's okay."

Taking a deep breath, the silver haired girl looked at her boyfriend. "I'm pregnant..."

"PREGNANT?!"

"Who's pregnant?!" Laxus yelled, running into the room, spilling his drink on himself at the same time.

"M-me..." stammered the girl, a guilty look crossing onto her face.

Snapping his gaze over to his little brother, an angry looked crossed onto his face. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't know she would get pregnant!"

"That doesn't answer my question Sting!"

"Well it's obvious isn't, I had sex with her."

Growling, Laxus put his hand on Yukino's shoulder. "Well, don't worry. We can take you to the doctors and get you an abortion."

"No way!" Sting yelled, jumping to his feet. "The baby that is going to be born from Yukino is going to be mine and hers, you can't just take that away from us! It's not even your decision!"

"It kind of is. You can't take care of this baby Sting, you're both _teenagers _and still in high school! You won't have time to look after it at all or even pay for it's food and diapers and all that stuff."

"I don't care! Please Laxus! Can't we just talk about it a bit more a bit later?" he asked, gesturing to the crying Yukino who was fighting back more tears that were threatening to fall.

Sighing, Laxus stared at the two before nodding, "Okay."

* * *

Yawning, Laxus smiled as he heard Mira over the phone. "You tired Laxus?"

"Just a bit, but I'll stay up just a bit longer to continue talking to you."

"Hm, alright, if you say so. How's Lucy?"

"Not good, they told me that she's been holding up a tiny rebellion."

"Aw, well, she has to accept is sooner or later."

"I know, she's just stubborn, like our mom." letting out a chuckle, the man settled down on his bed. "What about Lisanna?"

"Still in trouble, obviously. Though, she's also holding up her own rebellion as well so it's not like she'll continue to get away with it."

"Ah, I see..."

"Well, I think you should head off to bed. I'm getting quite tired myself."

"Aw, alright. Good night Mira."

"Night Laxus."

Hesitating, he whispered into the phone. "I love you..." before he hung, his eyes widened when he heard the same words come back to him.

* * *

Snuggling into Sting, Yukino looked up at her boyfriend with sad eyes. "We won't get an abortion will we..."

"Of course not!" the boy snapped, gently stroking the girls hair. "I would never let that happen."

"...that's good." she whispered, putting her hand on her stomach. Laying his hand on top of hers, they smiled at each other as they shared a small kiss.

"Don't worry, we will be a small happy family, no matter what. I promise you that, and I shaw never break it."

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi hi :) nice to see you guys again! I really wanted to get another chapter updated today so here it is! Hope you all like it! I got to meet one of my fans and it's nice to meet them! Though all they do is prod me for spoilers haha. How's your ****day? How's life? Yah, nah? Too hard to say and not say. Ohhhhhhhh wellllllll, till next time everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Read below for something that would be fun to do!**

* * *

Raising her eyebrows at the sudden thud on the desk, Lucy looked up to meet the green eyes of Mavis. Groaning, the young girl fell back on her bed. "Why are you back here..? I just got back from your therapy session took my pill so...what do you want?" Huffing, Mavis smiled before sitting next to her patient.

"Well, you see. This is a book about people like you. They've written down their stories and sent them to the author, then, the author publishes these stories, shares them with the world. It inspires many to help others. That's why I wanted you to get the chance to read it yourself." the woman explained, hopping back up to her feet and dusted herself. "Now, another reason I am here is because some people would like to see you again because you've been doing such a good job!" choking on her own spit, Lucy stumbled onto her feet.

"S-seriously? T-they're here?" giggling, Mavis grabbed ahold of the girls hand and led her down the hallway. Half way through, the shocked girl stared at Zeref as they passed him. The thing that really bothered her was that he shook his head slowly at her, disappointment flashing in his eyes. Why wasn't it the opposite? Did he know what she was doing? Though, if he did...how? Shaking off her own thoughts, Lucy focused on how close she was too seeing her family once again. The wait in the elevator seemed brutal. She didn't like being near Mavis nor talking to her, which she was happy that they were not talking at the moment. Finally getting out of the small box, the little woman led her patient into a small visiting room where everyone she hoped for was waiting for her.

Tears sprung into her eyes as Lucy threw herself onto her two brothers. Both hugged her back tightly as she started to weep quietly. Pulling away, she was soon being hugged by Yukino and Natsu, which only made her want to cry harder. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Mavis quietly exit the room. Finally being released, she fell back into one of the chairs and watched as the others sat down in their own seats. Coughing, Laxus gave his little sister a small smile. "So, Lucy, how's been things going at the moment?"

"Well I suppose. It was all just to see you guys though..."

"Do you feel any better?"

"I guess...but enough about me. How're you guys? Anything new?" Smiling nervously, Sting got up and shook his hands in a jazzy way.

"Guess who's going to be an aunty...?" in two seconds, her second eldest brother was against the wall with a fist to his face.

"Who did you get pregnant?" Lucy hissed, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Wow sis, this place has changed you..." blushing in embarrassment, she pulled away, wiping her hands onto her clothes. She knew this was true, but it was because of Mavis that she became more defensive.

"S-sorry...so, who is this girl?"

"Me," Yukino sighed blushing, getting up to stand next to her boyfriend. Mouth dropping at this, Lucy looked between her brother than her friend.

"Erm..."

"Don't worry Luce, it's a shock for all of us." Natsu huffed, puffing his cheeks out into a pout.

"Congrats...?" Lucy smiled awkwardly, slowly sitting back down into her chair.

"Thank you, Lucy." Sting grinned before shooting Laxus a hostile glare. W_hat is this all about? _Lucy stared at her brothers in wonder. Now, when she looked more closely, both were tense, sending each other mean or hostile glares, trying to be as far away from each other as possible.

Pressing his cheek against Lucy's, Natsu whispered in her ear. "Why aren't you taking your pills?"

* * *

Sighing, Mavis looked up to see Zeref dragging his feet into the room. His eyes lit up when he spotted the woman as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Giggling softly, the woman gently shoved him away. "Hey, what is it?" she asked, twirling her hair happily.

"I need to talk to you about, Lucy." he rasped, sitting down on one of the chairs across from his wife. "You do know she's not taking her pills...right?"

"Of course I do," sighing, the blonde got up with a piece of paper before striding over to the man. Peering over onto it, Zeref gave the therapist a confused look. "Yesterday was her physical exam. If you see her, she actually did take her pill on that day, but it seems that afterwards she puked it back up which was identified as a fever but-"

"It's obvious that it was faked." the man finished, leaning back into his seat.

"Correct. It does clarify that the ingredients from the pills are not high, saying that she hasn't been taking them. In the pills, it has a certain medicine to calm down any stress or anger that could be arising soon. That's not what we want though..."

"Have you tried turning into it a powder than putting it into her water?"

"I don't want to force her." Mavis admitted, hanging her head in defeat. "I just wish she'd cooperate..."

"Don't worry my little fairy, I think she will before you know it."

"Okay my little spriggan..."

* * *

_"Why aren't you taking your pills?" _Natsu's voice echoed in her head. How did he know? It was his first time here, wasn't it? Soon after he said that, her time was up while everyone was being escorted out of the room. She knew Natsu was watching her though, until the very moment he was pushed out of the room. Swallowing hard, the blonde glanced at the book on her small desk. Slowly approaching it, she saw the title in big black letters.

**The Stories of the Broken**

Blinking in confusion, Lucy grabbed the book and fell back onto the bed. Flipping it open to the first page, the blonde slowly read the piece of paper.

_**Chapter One: What a Sister Saw**_

_I'm the sister who found out my brother had done to himself. A friend of his is helping me tell this story, we're hoping to help others. One day, my brother walked in on his now ex friend and the girl he was in love with having sex. It totally broke him down, and he started to cut. One day, only a few weeks later from when he had walked in, I noticed the scars on his arms. I never noticed them before, and I kept asking myself...where they there before? I had no idea. Before long, I finally realized that he was cutting. I was scared for him, what if he had killed himself? I don't know how I could've bare it...I finally told our parents. He was sent to counseling, and is now taking antidepressants. I'm so glad that he's alright now...thank you for letting me share his tale. _

Tilting her head to the side, Lucy looked up to the ceiling. Who else in this world...was suffering? Looking back at the cover, the blonde scrambled up and looked around. What could she do to talk to this person? She was allowed to send letters...grabbing a pencil, Lucy slid started scribbling words down on the piece of paper.

_Dear K.K. Frost_

_I know that you might be busy to talk to some girl like me...but I was wondering about the stories you __publish. How do we all get better? Also, just by the first story...I want to help people. I was wondering, if you could help me? If I could share my story with you? I hope you write back soon. _

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Folding the piece of paper, Lucy swallowed quietly. Her heart lurched at the thought of maybe doing something. Write a book similar to the one she was reading. She had no idea. Shrugging it off for now, the girl leaned back onto her bed, turning the page to start reading the next story.

Before she could though, she slammed the book closed. Curling up on her bed, Lucy started to sob silently. It started to hurt again...why did it? Nothing has happened. Was it because of her brothers, Yukino, Natsu...? She shivered, remembering his gaze on her. Now to this moment, it seemed like there was betrayal in his eyes, disappointment maybe? Whatever it was, it made her feel guilty. All of it made her feel guilty. And she had no way to make it go away.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi everyone :D sorry if this chapter is really short. I've been busy these last couple of days, trying to finish up school, and even right now I'm up late writing this. **

**So, I was wondering if we should have a contest of some sort, like, everyone make their own stories and me along with some other people pick the winners for each round? Or maybe a game where you would earn points? If you got any other ideas, please tell me so i can start a poll with the ideas to choose on what we could do! Let's just say this is a late celebration for the year anniversary of this story and would be something fun to do you know?! I'll start the poll in 5 days, so if you got any other ideas, please PM or review, or if you want to help, please let me know thorough PM please! NOT REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Thank you all so much :3**


	22. Chapter 22

_Looking down at her clay pot happily, a little, blonde girl squealed with delight as she ran her hand over the glossy, smooth surface of the small pot. On the side, words were wrote neatly that said "Best Daddy", inside it was a __small note. Placing the top of her small project gently, Lucy pressed it against her chest as she exited the classroom. The bell had rung earlier, but she wanted to wait for her project to be done before leaving._

_Opening the doors to the entrance of the school, the blonde girl looked around, spotting her brother talking around with other kids, friends probably. Skipping over to the small group, Lucy waved a hand wildly. "Hi Sting! I'm here now!" at the sound of her voice, they all turned to stare at her. Shivering, the girl made her way to her brother, who was leaned up against the wall, his eyes just as sharp as all of them. _

_"Where have you been? I've been waiting for about twenty minutes for you! Laxus hasn't come yet either, no surprise there!" the boy growled, narrowing his eyes towards her. Looking down, the young girl shifted her feet nervously. _

_"I was just waiting for my project to be done...I'm really sorry..." she whispered, holding out her pot. Before her older brother could say anything, one of the other boys slapped the pot out of her hands, shattering as it made cons to the ground. Gasping, Lucy got to her knees, trying to pick up all the broken pieces. Pushing her to the side, another boy leaned down, a small smile on his face as they all towered over her. _

_"Don't you know you shouldn't play with shards?" he teased, swinging his leg to meet one of her knees. Crying out, Lucy held the knee as a fresh bruise started forming. Sitting her up, another boy pulled her up with her hair as she let out a loud scream. _

_"Sting! Sting! Please help me! They're hurting me!" she cried, looking at her brother desperately for help. But he just stared at her quietly, no emotion on his face. Dropping her down to the ground, more feet and hands touched her skin. Curling up as tight as she could, hot tears poured down her cheeks. They all laughed, why were they laughing? What did they find so funny? Was what they were doing to her funny? _

_"Hey! What are you all doing!" a voice screamed. All in once second, all the punching and kicking stopped and she was picked up. Opening one eye, the girl looked up to see Laxus glaring at all the boys who were now on the ground, rubbing their sides, pain glittering in their eyes. "You all leave! Now! Before all of you end up with a black eye!" he hissed, waving his fist in the air as the kids squealed in fear, scrambling to their feet to run. Turning his attention to his younger brother, he narrowed his eyes. "We're going home, _now._" he told them before turning to his little sister, frowning at her appearance. "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up..." he whispered as he led the two down the street. _

* * *

_Getting to his feet, Jude ran over to the three kids as they entered the front door. "Lucy! What happened to you?!" he __frowned, looking to his sons. "What happened?" _

_"Well, Sting's friends at the grade school, decided to beat her up, while this one," he shoved Sting forward. "Just stood there, letting them!"_

_Their father sighed, picking up Lucy gently before turning to the boys. "You, Sting, to your room, I don't want any arguments." he snapped as the said boy was opening his mouth to object. "Laxus, please get the first aid kit ready. I'll send Lucy up after I talk to her." Nodding, the eldest one nudged his younger brother up the stairs as Jude brought his daughter to his chair, sitting her down in his lap._

_"Now, are you alright, Lucy?" he asked gently, licking his finger and wiping it over her cheek to get rid of the dirt that was smudged there. _

_She nodded, wincing when he went over a small cut. _

_Looking at her sadly, her father kissed her head. "How often has this happened to you?" _

_"M-maybe...a few times..." _

_"Why haven't you told us this before?" _

_"I just didn't find it a big deal..." she whispered, looking at her fingers sadly.  
_

_"Oh sweetheart, it's the biggest deal in the world. We don't want anything to happen to you..." _

_Bursting into tears, the girl let out a small wail. "Oh daddy! They destroyed my father's day gift to you! I'm so sorry!" she cried as his arms wrapped around her tightly. _

_"Don't worry my dear, I don't care that they destroyed it. I'm just glad they didn't destroy _you. _You're top priority, and you being alright after that, is all I could ask for today." he smiled, gently stroking her hair as she continued to cry. _

_Sting sat down on the other side of the wall, looking down to the ground. He looked over the corner to peek out at his father and sister. "Now, we're going to have to talk to Sting about this, and he's going to be in trouble for this." her father explained, setting Lucy on the ground. _

_"No! Please don't! He didn't do anything! I bet he-" _

_"I don't want to hear it, now, go see Laxus." he kissed her cheek before she ran upstairs to go meet her eldest brother. "Sting, stop hiding and come here." coming out from his spot, the said boy slowly came out, a nervous smile on his face. "I'd like you to explain what has happened to me." _

_"I'm really sorry Dad...I didn't think they'd actually beat her up at first...honestly, I was really scared I was going to lose my friends if I said anything to stop them from hurting her. She's just, kind of embarrassing dad!"_

_"Well, you do know Laxus can't protect Lucy forever. You're going to need to step up your game sooner or later. She's family, and family comes before friends or anything else. So promise me Sting, if Lucy is ever in trouble, you will step up and help her, even if it is your friends, your crush, anyone."_

_"I promise!"_

* * *

"I promise." the blonde man whispered, kissing Yukino's stomach gently. "To protect you from anything and any one."

"You're going to make an amazing father one day." the girl giggled, petting her boyfriends hair gently. "Than we can celebrate fathers day together! As you being a real father at last!"

"I guess." he smiled, sitting up to kiss her cheek. "Did you say anything to your father today?"

"I didn't get to visit his grave yet, Sorano said she was going to take us later."

"Oh yeah, you didn't tell me, how did you telling your sister you were pregnant go?"

"She freaked out at first. But she said she'll help, but only if we both take responsibility for the child." she giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But other than that, she seemed a bit excited that she was going to be an aunt. What about you though, have you gone to see him today?"

"No, but I will soon..." he smiled, looking down to his feet. "Let's get you home, it's starting to get a bit late." he smiled, helping her up. Settling her into the car, they had a smooth ride to her house. Giving her a quick kiss, he made sure she got in safely before making his way to the cemetery.

Driving on the dirt, rocky road, he stopped short when he spotted the two tombstones near by. Hopping out of his car, Sting gently set down the two bouquet of flowers before crouching down in front of the one that said 'Jude Heartfilia'. Coughing awkwardly, he closed his eyes tightly. "Hi Dad, it's me, Sting." he started out in a whisper, raising his voice little by little as he continued on. "I came here to say, happy Father's Day. I...I just wanted to tell you, that, with a baby on the way, I'm worried that I won't be a good father...

"I mean, I promised you, all those years ago, to take care of Lucy if you and Laxus were never there. Look how that turned out. She's in a mental hospital now, how could I ever protect the baby?" he sighed sadly, holding back tears that came to his eyes. A soft breeze flew by, making his eyes close. "I'm so sorry I broke the promise dad...I wish you were here..."

* * *

Lucy cried as she stared at the window as she held an old, crinkled note clutched in her hand. "I wish you were here daddy...I got your fathers day gift right here...the mean kids didn't destroy it this time..." she whispered before kissing it and slipping into a notebook. Laying down, she hugged her pillow tightly as a soft hum came from the air conditioning, as it slowly had her drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi guys! So sorry this chapter is so short! But, it's 1 AM at the moment, it's father's day and a family member just passed. I'm really tired lately and been really busy with things, so I'm really really sorry that I haven't posted about the contest I was thinking about and stuff like that. I did think of a prize though haha maybe it's good maybe it's not. I still got no idea for a contest though so that really sucks...**

**Hope you had a really good father's day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Want to get a chance to win the prize of the upcoming White Cherry Blossom contest? A poll is up on my account, so go vote on what contest YOU would like to participate in! Giving you all about a week or two to vote, so please do vote! Prizes are listed below in authors note!**

* * *

Natsu looked down at his food, letting out a burp in the process. Lucy was coming home that day, Mavis stating that it would be better for her to maybe get a small taste of home before sending her back off to the mental hospital. Zeref hasn't sent him a letter yet, saying whether or not the girl was taking her pills or not. He had talked to the blonde earlier that week about her coming home, but all she had brought up was how did he know about her not taking her pills. He hoped the conversation really changed her mind and didn't say anything she hadn't meant.

* * *

_"Look Natsu, I'm really, really excited about coming home to see everyone." Lucy whispered, leaning back onto the chair she was sitting in. "Yet, I would also really, really like to know is, how did you figure out I wasn't taking my pills...?"_

_The said boy shrugged, looking __uncomfortably to the window that peered into the hallway. There stood Zeref, staring from the other side, waiting for his brother's response. He knew that his older brother wanted him to tell his friend the truth, at the same though, he was afraid of how she would react to it. What if she knew Zeref, would it make it awkward? Shaking the thoughts off, he looked back to the blonde who was giving him a questioning look. Breathing in sharply, he got himself to relax before answering. "My brother told me..."_

_"Your brother...? Who's that?" the girl blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side. _

_"His name is Zeref...he sent me a letter the other day informing me that you weren't taking the pills Mavis assigned you..."_

_"Zeref is your brother?!" Lucy gasped, snapping her head to peer out of the window, flinching when she saw the said man's eyes stared into her own. "R-really?" she asked, turning her head to look at her friend. _

_He nodded slowly, unsure of what the blonde was feeling at the moment. She just smiled, kicking her feet in the air. "Wow, that's cool! Why haven't you told me this before?"_

_"I-It never seemed like the _greatest _time to bring it up." he shrugged. Feeling her arms wrap around him, he looked at her. _

_"I'm sorry if I have seemed a little selfish lately..." she __whispered. Smiling, the boy hugged her back tightly. "Is there a way to make it up to you?"_

_"Hmm...maybe start taking those pills?"_

_Sighing, she leaned back to look at him. "Really?"_

_"Really, we're all worried about you, Luce. We just want you to get better, and the sooner you get better, the sooner you get to come home and see everyone, even your new nephew or niece." Smiling a tiny bit at that, she looked down at her fingers that we playing with one of the buttons of his shirt. _

_"Do you think that they would ever look at me the same way again...?"_

_"Honestly, no." he admitted, feeling a tug at his heart when she saw her face fall at that. "But, it will be a stronger, more loving way. After all that has happened, your love with your brothers will almost be unbreakable." Her eyes glittered in tears, as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Tensing up, he quickly kissed back, gently holding her arms to keep her in place. Pulling away, a small blush went across her face as she looked at the clock. _

_"O-oh, my time is over. I-I have to go..." she whispered, kissing his cheek gently before rushing out of the room. Smiling to himself, he looked to the window where his brother sat there, wiggling his eyebrows. Scowling, Natsu got up with a blush dusting his cheeks as he quickly exited the room as well._

* * *

Blushing while even thinking about it, Natsu slumped as he continued on his way down the side walk. He had just left earlier to meet up with the blonde brothers. Breaking out into a run, he felt his heart soar at the thought of the girl who was on her way home staring at him happily, laughing, looking well. Coming to the stop in front of the house, he furrowed his eye brows as he saw quite a few cars that looked slightly familiar in the drive way and the street. He just...couldn't put his finger on it.

Making his way up to the front door, he knocked hard and quick. Opening it just as the boy was going to knock again, he blinked when Sting stood in the door way, leaning away as the fist was about to make contact. Laughing nervously, Natsu pulled his hand away. "Hey Sting, is Lucy home yet?"

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'P'. "but, there is a lot of other people here to welcome her." he smiled, moving out of the way to let him in. Walking in, his eyes widened as he saw most of his _jock _friends standing around the living room, all talking and laughing. Coughing, the boy moved up slowly.

"Popsicle? Erza? Juvia? Iron Head? What are you all doing here?" he asked, as all of them turned their heads at the sound of their names being called. Levy poked her head out from behind Gajeel, a wide smile crossing onto her face.

"They were all invited to welcome Lucy home!" she squealed, hopping up and down in excitement.

"By who?"

"Lisanna did, she convinced all of us to come." Gray grunted, jabbing his thumb behind his shoulder to the silver head who was talking to Loke happily. Looking surprised, Natsu made his way to where the girl was.

"Lisanna?" he called, waving his hand to get her attention. Looking up, the said girl smiled before saying something to the ginger. Skipping over to where he stood, she twirled her hair in an embarrassed manner.

"Hey, Natsu. Glad you could join us!" she grinned, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Um...yeah. Just, let me get this straight first, you, got all the guys and popular girls here, to see Lucy?" he asked, his eyes widening in astonishment as she nodded bashfully.

"Well...honestly, after talking to Mira about what has happened the past few weeks, including being grounded." she giggled. "I started feeling, horrible about what I had done. I mean, Lucy tried to kill herself, after what _I _had done. So, I got everyone together to talk about it. We all decided, to throw her a welcome home/get well party!" she smiled, waving to where Yukino sat with Mira, both waving back to her. "Do...do you think she could ever forgive me after this?" she asked in a whisper, looking at her ex boyfriend hopefully.

"Of course!" he smiled, his heart swelling up in happiness. "Luce could never hold a grudge after you did this. I'm super duper proud of you, Lis." sighing in relief, she said goodbye before joining her sister and the soon-to-be mother. Hearing the door open, everyone turned their attention to where the blonde girl stood, her hands over her mouth. Laughing, Natsu made his way up to her. "Welcome home, Lucy!" he shouted, picking her up and spinning around.

"Welcome home, Lucy!" everyone cheered, clapping their hands, raising drinks as claps went around. Giggling, the blonde held back tears as she looked at everyone.

"Welcome home," Lisanna giggled, walking up to stand in front of the girl. Flinching, Lucy gripped Natsu's arm tightly as she took a step back.

"Don't worry, Luce." the boy whispered, nudging the girl he liked forward. "Lisanna was the one who put this all together. She also has something to say." he grinned, looking at the silver headed girl encouragingly.

"Lucy," the said girl started, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry to what I did to you, and that it almost resulted you into death. Could you ever forgive me?"

Lucy rose an eyebrow slowly, confusion going over her face. Forgiven? After all of this. Slowly shaking her head, the blonde looked around, hugging herself tightly. "No.." she whispered, backing away slowly. "No." she said a bit louder, before running up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut in the process. Covering her mouth with her hand, she softly started to cry as she pulled her knees up to her chest, shaking her head sadly.

Lisanna stood there sadly, dropping her arms that had risen for a hug. Natsu gave her an apologetic look as he raced up after the girl, Sting following close behind. Stopping at her door, the boy lifted his hand, closing his eyes as he let out a deep breath as he knocked on her door gently. "Luce?" he called softly, pressing his ear agains the door. "Please come out?" he asked, gripping on the door knobs and gave it a small jiggle. Locked.

Sliding down to his knees, the boy squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead against the door, Sting standing behind him as he glanced at the door sadly. "Oh Luce..."

* * *

Zeref made his way down the hallway, his hands stuffed into his white pockets. Passing by a girl in a white dress who was leaning against the wall, he stopped shortly as he felt her gaze burn into his back. Looking back at her, the man stared back at the girl. Her skin was a nice tan color, her hair a purplish black color. "What is it, Minerva?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Smirking, the girl flipped her long hair. "Well, Flare and me were wondering about that new blonde around here. The one that locks herself up in her room. I think her name was...Lucy if I remember correctly."

"Lucy? What about her?" he asked, "Is this why you wanted to talk to me, just to ask about the new girl?"

"Well, kind of yes." she giggled, twirling her hair innocently.

"Lucy isn't going to be a part of your problems." Zeref hissed, "She's going to be going home soon."

"Oh, so she decided to take her medicine at last?"

"If you mess with that girl, pure hell is going to be coming your way." the boy growled before turning away. "If I were you, I would try not to get into any more trouble." he said before stalking off, his fists curled into balls tightly.

Giggling, Minerva flipped her long hair to the side. "It wouldn't be any fun though, I just love to see you struggle in here." looking down the hall where a girl with red, long hair sat on the ground, her white dress riding up her thighs. "I think we just found another weakness to Zeref, Flare."

"Oh fun," the other girl giggled, tilting her head to the side. "Tell me when I should start our little project, Minerva."

* * *

**Luvviez: Okay, so good, not good? I had to write a second chapter, I just had to .**

**So, if you want to know the prizes, here they are:**

**First place: gets to choose the gender and name to Sting and Yukine's future child, has the option to make me write a short story in their honor, and another prize that I'm thinking of atm xD**

**Second place: gets to have the option to make me write a short story in their honor, gets a story of their choice from their account get a shoutout**

**Third place: gets a story of their choice from their account get a shoutout**

**Good prizes, maybe? Review to tell me your opinion, how the chapter was, and don't forget to go vote!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she forced herself to swallow the pill that slowly slid down her dry throat. Wiping her mouth, she took a deep breath before poking her head out in the hall way. Mavis _had _been trying to encourage her to go and start eating in the cafeteria with the others, but every time, she turned her therapist down. Though now, ever day that passed, she got more and more bored in her room. She, she was leaving anyways in under a week. So she didn't see why she couldn't at least try. Maybe even see Zeref once again.

Sighing, she stepped out of her room looking around, trying to straighten out her small dress, white dress. Looking up, she let out a small shriek when she saw a girl around her age with red, long hair that was braided all the way down to her little waist. She had dark blue, raven looking eyes that seemed to look straight through her, making her have the urge to shiver. "Hello," she said cooly, having her eyes flutter lightly. "You're Lucy, am I right?"

"Y-yes? And you are...?"

"Corana, Flare Corana. Actually, I really would like to show you something. So you should come with me and-"

"Lucy!" A voice bellowed, making both their head snap to the side. Zeref stomped up to them, his chest puffing out. "There you are! I was looking for you!"

"You were?" both girls asked, looking at each other while they spoke. Grabbing her wrist, Zeref tugged Lucy along smiling sweetly at Flare.

"Thank you my dear for finding her. See you later now! Tootles!" he giggled, waving his hands cutely at her. Trying not to run down the hall, he dragged her around the corner, looking over his shoulder to see the girl standing there looking confused before slowly walking in the other direction, a pout forming on her lips. Sighing in relief, he turned to the blonde who was staring at him weirdly. Coughing, he straightened himself up and smiled. "Yes?"

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

Putting on a serious face, the man looked the girl straight in the eyes. "Look, you're going to be leaving in less than a week, and you if you want to leave, don't talk to her. Or Minerva!"

"Really? I thought I was allowed to make friends."

"You can! But, just not with those girls..."

"C'mon Zeref, Flare didn't even look threatening, what's the worst she or this...Minerva girl can do?"

"You don't understand! They will get to you, Lucy. Get to me even." he explained, looking around before lowering his voice into a whisper. "They even got a girl here to commit suicide after a couple of weeks. You, you don't want to go near them. Okay?"

The girl blinked slowly. "You're insane." she sighed before turning away. "It's just two girls in a mental hospital, how bad could it be?" not waiting for a response, she started to walk down the hall way. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go eat lunch.

* * *

Yukino smiled, looking at her stomach. She wished that she would start showing, to see the result of the baby growing or not. The thought of her small, unborn child growing inside her made her warm all over. Pulling on her school shirt along with the matching skirt, she walked out of her room with a small clip in her mouth as she tried to fix her hair. Looking up, she saw her sister, Sorano, cutting apples into thin slices. Clipping the clip in her hair, the younger sister smiled and waved. "Morning, whatcha making?"

Not looking up, the woman flipped her long, silver hair. "Making you a healthy breakfast for you and your baby." she smiled, placing the apple slices along the sides of the plate which surrounded pancakes which was sprinkled with cinnamon. Feeling her stomach growl hungrily, the young girl sat down, her mouth watering as her older sister brought her breakfast over. Starting to eat it hungrily, Yukino swallowed hard.

"Do you think it's too early to know the gender of the baby?" she asked her sister, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, you're barely even five weeks now, so not even close." the older woman sighed when she saw the disappointment on the face of the girl. "Look, shouldn't there be other things to be worrying about other than a small, unborn child's sex? Isn't some girl...Lucy was it, coming home later this week? Aren't you excited about that?"

"Of course! Sting is so excited! And so am I!" Yukino squealed, letting out a small burp as she nudged an apple slice on her fork. "I have to get going, school is going to start soon." she explained, kicking on her walking shoes and grabbing her jacket. "I wish that spring break would start soon, get some relaxation around here." the girl teased, stretching happily. Growling, Sorano got up and shook her fist.

"Oh yeah! Who works their ass of just to get those pancakes on the table huh? Talk to me when you work all day and half the night!" laughing, Yukino waved good bye and skipped out of her small, blue house. Seeing that Laxus's care was sitting out front already, she got in and kissed Sting's awaiting cheek. Giggling at that, Sting waved at Laxus.

"Let's be off, our royal coachman!" he sang, giving his brother a wide smile.

Growling, Laxus unlocked the doors and reached behind him. Opening Sting's side of the door, he looked at Yukino with a twitch of annoyance in his eyes. "If you please?" he asked, turning the key. Laughing, the girl shoved her boyfriend out as he yowled in protest. Slamming his door shut quickly, she gave the man a thumbs up as he hit the gas petal. Wailing, the young man got to his feet and started to run after the car.

"You're both so cruuuuuuuuuellllllll!"

* * *

Natsu pumped his fist in the air happily, a loud laugh escaping his lips. "What are you doing?" his younger sister, Wendy asked, walking quickly to catch up with her brother.

"You remember the girl I was telling about earlier, yes?" he asked, puffing out his chest.

"Oh, the one in the mental hospital, I remember."

"Well, she's getting released very soon. But not just Luce, Zeref is too!" he explained in a small squeal, jumping up and down in excitement. Eyes lighting up, the young girl skipped along side her brother giggling.

"That's exciting! I can't wait to meet your new girlfriend and brother!"

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" he blushed, ruffling up her blue hair making her yell.

"Natsu! Stop it, stop it!" she whined, biting his arm before running ahead.

"Hey, you get back here you little snot!" he yelled, sprinting after his little sister, the sun shining brightly above them.

* * *

Flare rubbed her cheek, blinking away the tears that threatened to release down her cheeks. After confronting Minerva about what had happened that afternoon, the woman ended up slapping her and gave her a few kicks in the stomach. She had laid there for a bit before finally getting up, making her way down the hall. She had to try again, she didn't want any more punishment at the moment. It was hard though, when Minerva demanded to act like a friend towards the blonde girl. "Stupid Blondie..." she muttered.

"Flare!" someone shouted behind her. Looking over her, the woman stood where she was, her mouth a gap.

"Speak of the devil..." she whispered, forcing on a smile. "Lucy? What is it?"

Running up to her, the said girl smiled widely. "Nothing really. I did want to apologize though."

"What, why? Did you do something?" Flare asked, looking confused.

"No no, I meant, for Zeref pulling me away earlier. It wasn't really that nice." she admitted.

"No worries." the other girl reassured her. "...excuse me, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if you would like to meet up after dinner. Hang out a little."

Blinking slowly, the blonde squinted her eyes. "Isn't that around the time where we should be in our rooms for the night?"

"Yes, but for permission you can totally stay a bit after. I'll ask for you, so don't worry."

"Well...I guess so..."

"Trust me, all I want to do is be friends with someone...I get kinda lonely.." looking into her eyes, Lucy couldn't help but want to just say yes. Finally giving in, the blonde nodded slowly making Flare smile widely. She finally got that blonde dancing under her fingers, at last.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Lucy nervously walked into the small room that Flare had asked her to meet in. It was small, and was padded. It did have a few chairs, along with a bed in the corner, but, it still made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "You made it!" the sound of Flare squealed, she appeared behind Lucy grinning.

"What...is this place?" the blonde asked, swallowing hard.

"Oh, it's an old room that they haven't used in a while. It's for kids who are really sick or angry, the doctors and therapists take them here to let them cool down or have it become their room." she girl explained, sitting down in one of the wooden chairs. Nodding slowly, Lucy sat down on the bed.

"So...what do you want to do?" she asked, crossing her legs. Biting her lip, the red haired girl looked at the door, her eyes lighting up slowly. Following her stare, Lucy flinched when she saw a woman with black hair, which almost seemed to shine purple in the light stare at them silently.

"How about a game?" the new woman suggested, smiling at Flare. "Oh, right, you haven't met me yet. I'm Minerva, nice to meet you, Lucy." Minerva smiled turning her attention to the blonde, closing the door behind her.

Coughing a bit, the red haired girl looked at the woman with a small smirk on her face. "What kind of game?"

"I'll show you, it's really fun. Lucy, for the example, stand against the wall." obliging, Lucy looked at Flare weirdly, but the girl just gave her a thumbs up in encouragement, relaxing her a bit. Walking up to her, Minerva touched her neck making the blonde shiver. "Next, I need to do this." Pressing her lower arm against the blondes neck, she pushed down, making Lucy choke out a small scream. "See, simple." she smiled, pushing down harder.

Struggling for breath, Lucy tried to push Minerva's arm away weakly, but failed. Trying to scream again, the air only met silence. Her eye sight starting to go dark, her arms fell to her side as Minerva continued to choke her. Suddenly falling to the floor, another scream erupted from someones mouth as she hit the floor, making the lights go out completely.

* * *

**Luvviez: there we go, the next chapter has been completed! Now, I'm think we do like, a little trivia game for the contest. Should we do it on The White Cherry Blossom, or on the other stories, on myself? On what?! Review to answer and to let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	25. SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**Okay, so, this is something I would like to bring up and talk to _ALL _of you guys about. So, I was going around on Instagram when I saw one of my favorite accounts posted about a ran they gave on their other account and I went and read about it. It was over how Nalu seemed pointless these days and it makes no sense anymore cause it's mostly just groping, but, I have to agree with them. I do miss the more romantic moments that they did share together and I wish that Mashima would change it up a bit, yet, IT'S NOT MY STORY SO IT'S NOT MY CONCERN. Which everyone seems to think it's their decision to change it, that's your opinion though, so don't go complaining if someone said anything about changing your story because it's yours and not theirs.**

**Next thing that made me SUPER upset was a story I saw on the comments of the post. And I almost cried in the end, and I hope if this person is reading this won't be upset with me but I wanted to share their story that _killed_ me inside. It was this girl and her girlfriend, who loved Fairy Tail, and supported Nali but some other girls at their school decided to pick on her for it, since they disagreed with her, and about dating another girl. She committed suicide the night after her girlfriend came to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright. I've been lucky not to run into Nalu shippers who are so CRUEL to Nali one's. Most of my friends in RP accounts are Nali shippers and I'm usually the ONLY Nalu shipper but I don't complain to them about it and they don't complain to me. I have no reason to in the first place, I support them on what they think of Fairy Tail and they support me. I ship Nali a little bit myself I mean they're very cute. **

**OKAY SO WHOEVER LOVES LISANNA AND IS READING THS STORY I'M SO SORRY. I love Lisanna, she's one of my favorite characters! I don't know if any of you are secretly hating on me because I made her a bad guy on this and you might be thinking, "Oh, she's one of _those _people who do this." but actually, I don't mean to hate anyone on this story. The point of the story is about SUICIDE and BULLYING, and it's meant to show how people with depression deal with it, how to deal with it, and how to help others. WHICH WILL BE COMING UP LATER IN THE STORY. Yet, this story shows you that the bully's are innocent to, and do have their own reasons for doing it. It WILL show why Lisanna became the way she was in ' **My Story of The Girl in the Blossom Tree **'. It WILL tell you the story about Flare in ' **The White Cherry Blossom** '. Everyone has a ****reason, why I wanted to make this story in the first place. I wanted people to laugh at the good moments and cry at the bad, to understand more about this life that you, me, and others suffer. NOT to show you I hate Lisanna or Flare or anyone else, the only reasons these characters were chosen because Fairy Tail is one of my favorite anime/manga. **

**I am planning on writing this story onto Inkitt if anyone of you know the website, it will not hold the same characters as it will in this fan fiction.**

** I'm sorry I hate to rant this to you but I was in tears at the end of that and I'm in tears right now typing this. I was a sort of slave that people used because they knew I was so kind hearted and they would yell at me if I tried to stand up for myself. I have been teased before, and I always know people are talking about me behind my back. Holding it in made it so much worse, I did try starving myself several times (was caught half those times btw before you panic at me), wanted to jump off a building (was told that I mattered), and now, I'm trying not cut anymore (more than a month clean now). My life has been hard with all this other stuff to deal with, and I don't want ANYONE to feel like they have to hold it in and end up crying themselves to sleep at night, wondering why they were born in the first place. So I'm going to be one of those sappy people and tell you that if you need to talk to me, my PM and DM are _always _open and I am here to help you. **

**Thank you for listening, and I'm not crying...what you talking about *turns away blowing nose* ...thank you again. **

**-Luvviez**


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy stared at the wall tiredly. Her throat ached, it hurt to just open her mouth and mutter a single word. Her pale white throat was now a purple color, the bruise starting to take form in color. Blinking away tears, she leaned back on the bed, opening her mouth, waiting for words to start dancing out. Nothing came out though, just another wave a pain that made her wail inside. Breathing shakily, she looked over to her brothers, who stared at her sympathetically. She hated that look, she didn't want pity, she wanted support, maybe a little love. She didn't get a single hug though, and maybe that they were told not to touch her, they hadn't said a single thing to her since they arrived, which made her want to scream.

Biting his lip, Sting tilted his head to the side, staring at his younger sister quietly. Laxus opened his mouth to speak instead. "What were you thinking about just going up to random girls, and just deciding to go along after this man _warned _you not to go near them?" he asked, sending a glare to his sister. Throwing her arms up in the air, she let her mouth drop as she stared at him flabbergasted. "In her defense, Laxus. She was encouraged to make friends in the first place. Don't go yelling at her. Her therapist suggested it, not you. And we were the ones who wanted her to listen to the therapist." Sting snapped, crossing his arms. "We're lucky that Zeref stopped them from doing anymore damage, so I suggest you shut your mouth so I don't do the same to you." Getting up, he made his way to his sister and kissed her on the head. "Now, we have to go to school. So, we'll be back afterwards." he gave her an encouraging smile before turning away, stalking out of the room slowly. Looking away when Laxus tried to give her a smile, which turned into a small frown. Hearing the footsteps fade out of the room and the door creak to a shut, the blonde let out a small huffing sound.

Letting her eyes wander around the hospital room, her gaze fell on a pen and a small notebook that Sting took out earlier to try to write in earlier but gave up, saying that maybe she could make something out of it in the end. Popping the cap off, she started to scribble words out on the paper.

_I don't ever remember someone telling me how great of a pain life would be. Hundreds say it's a gift from the heavens to be like this, that we were blessed with much just to open our eyes into this world. I don't see it, I don't see it now or ever, nor do I understand it honestly. I remember, before the day that whispers had started from me, the beating, the cuts, any of it, my parents told me "when you eve feel horrible about yourself, or just sad, remember the girls who will die of cancer, who can never move their limbs ever again, who suffer from abusing. Just be grateful you're not like that."_

_Though now that I look back at it, and to all the others who suffer from those certain diseases, and all that stuff, I realized, would they really want me to look at them and see pity for them. I know, half the time I don't want to see that towards me. At the same time, I don't, or really ever do now that I think about it. I guess, people with this mental illness is different? I'm...I'm not sure honestly. It must be different than, no one will look at me, or, people like me, with the same sorrow, I just feel, we, me, will be looked at us differently. If someone is in a wheel chair, or has something wrong with them, they will run up to help them, or hang out with them. But if someone comes up and claims there depressed, oh, I bet they would run away from us, thinking that we're like a disease that could spread with ease._

Coming to a stop to hold her throat, Lucy croaked out loudly, leaning down onto her bed. Feeling herself being lifted, a nurse put a plastic straw to her lips, making her only trying to gulp it down wildly. Gently rubbing her back, the nurse whispered comforting words to her. Laying the blonde girl down, she continued to rub her back till she nodded off to sleep, only soft humming remained in her mind as the comforting sound continued to play in her sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean you have to stay here for three more weeks?" Natsu whimpered, looking down at his clamped hands.

Blinking his swollen eye, Zeref shook his head. "After beating up those girls who were choking Lucy, they said I was too violent and needed some more time to maybe just, get my anger put away." the older brother explained, shaking his head slowly. "If they think that I'm not ready to get released, I will stay another month, than it will happen again and again, adding another month each time. That's that, and I'm sorry."

"But you promised that you would be getting out soon! You promised once you got out you would get me into your custody again and we would live together once again!" the boy wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I know Natsu," the man whispered, looking around warily. "But you have to be more patient. This was for Lucy, remember? She could have been choked to death if I hadn't come in."

"But you didn't have to beat them up!" the said boy cried, his chest breathing in and out short, shallow breathes. "Why couldn't have you just pushed them away?"

"Oh come on Natsu, calm down. You're going to have a panic attack." his older brother whispered, reaching out to touch the younger one's shoulder. Pushing him away, the boys eyes flared with anger.

"Oh, like that matters! Just leave me alone! Not like I'm going to see you any time soon anyways, you...you..._liar!_" he yelled, getting up to storm out of the room.

"Natsu!" Zeref called, but stopped when he felt a hand clutch his arm.

"Let him go, he needs time to be alone." Mavis comforted her husband, getting up on his tippy toes to kiss his cheek gently. Covering his face, the man took in a shaky breath.

"Yes...but let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid..."

* * *

Natsu huffed as he walked down the hospital hall way, making his way to the room that Lucy was in. Trying not to the slam open the door, he peered inside to see a nurse rubbing the girls back as she slept soundly. Looking up, the nurse smiled before getting up, bowed, than left, nodding to the pinkette who just stared at the girl sleeping there. Slipping off his shoes, the boy lifted up the covers as he slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around the girl.

Moving her hair aside, he sucked in a small breath when he saw the bruise that was staining her neck. It made him want to cringe, he swallowed the rising rage that started to swell up in his chest. Setting his head on top of her head, he let her slow breathing drift him off to sleep, holding back the tears that threatened to fall be soothed away by the silence of the room.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey ****ya'll, I was gone for a few days, which was the freaking _worse _idea ever honestly. I only got more sad and scared to be where I was. **

**So, trivia? No trivia? We need to decide this NOW or we pick names and let everyone else decide the name for Sting and Yukino's child, very important thing we need to do guys!  
**

**Thanks for those who commented on the last update, it made me want to cry. And, I admit, I did. I'm trying not to cry now honestly, I feel abandoned by...friends again I guess. I hate sitting here alone honestly, especially when I know both of my friends really don't want to see or talk to me at the moment, because I know they're more concerned for what they're doing, which I don't mind really I guess. Just hurts how easily they just shrug me off in the end, but I won't chase them if that's how they want to be...**

**The lines I wrote above is something I saw on the internet, so I DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR IT. **

**And for those who I scared when I said I cut, please don't be concerned. I started something bad and got addicted for a while. I know my addiction is coming back but that is not really a concern that you guys should be worrying about. It's my own problem. So please don't go freaking out over this, it makes me upset to see you guys freak out over something that should't be so weird or scary to you ;-; I'll be fine I promise. I just wanted to tell you this...**

**-Luvviez **


	27. Chapter 27

Sting sat in his seat, his head down on the desk groaning. He wanted to be at the hospital today, not at _school. _Even Yukino was at home, getting sick only this morning. She had tried to convince Sorano it was morning sickness, but she did in fact have a high temperature. None of his girls where there today, both not feeling well, and it just sucked to sit around listening to a teacher complain about them not being well enough in life to be out on their own without a education, and that they would most likely end up as drop outs. Rolling his eyes, he glanced over at Rogue, who was silently staring ahead with the one visible eye, his other being covered by his long bangs, a bored expression written all over his face.

A smile crossing the blondes face, he tore out a piece of paper from his notebook, he scribbled on it before crumpling up on a piece of paper. Glancing to see if the teacher was looking, he chucked it at the boys forehead. Seeing an annoyed look cross his face, the boy unfolded the papers and glanced at it. Seeing a tiny tick mark appear on his head, Rogue pulled out his pencil. Forcefully writing something on it, throwing it as hard as he could back at Sting. "Mr. Cheney!" the teacher snapped, glaring at his student. Opening his mouth to protest, the teacher waved him off as he started up his lecture. Glancing to the side, he growled as he saw his friend laughing silently, slapping his knees.

Trying to suppress his giggles, the blonde unraveled the paper. The first was his, which said:

_Hey Shadow face, are you enjoying staring into your hair there? :P_

Than there was his:

_Fuck off you little piece of sunshine_

Turning to face Rogue, the boy made a sad face, putting his lip out mouthing. 'Oh come on, you love me' while forming his hands into a heart. Banging his head on the desk, the boy wondered why he ever decided to say hi to that little piece of shit in the first place. "Mr. Cheney!" the teacher snapped again, crossing his arms. "If you enjoy disrupting the class so much, maybe you can disrupt detention by showing up today after school." he shook his head as he wrote out a detention slip.

Cursing out to the universe silently, Rogue opened his notebook, scribbling down something in big letter, turning it to Sting a few seconds later.

_Curse you and your future child. I hate you. _

Covering his heart dramatically, Sting turned over his notebook as well.

_Ouch, but, I love you too my little shadow 3_

* * *

Flare glanced to the side, twirling a long strand of her hair guiltily. Mavis sat in front of her, leaning forward, notepad and pen clutched tightly in both hands. "This is a safe place to confess anything, Flare. Minerva nor Zeref are here to say anything otherwise, but, we _need _you to tell us what exactly happened that night in the room with Lucy. _Your _side, no one else's." the small woman explained, raising her eyebrows.

The girl shrugged weakly, her shoulders sagging immediately. "Really...?" she whispered, fiddling her fingers.

"Really." Mavis smiled, putting her hands on the girls.

Taking a deep breath, Flare started to explain everything. Since when she first met Minerva, how she had promised the girl popularity, more friends, they would be powerful together. She explained after the first victim, how she wanted to leave afterwards from being scared, but she was beat if she refused. Flare showed the scars, the bruises Minerva had left, explained the unknown reason for, until finally getting to the part of Lucy. When finishing, she hung her head, a heavy feeling that had weighed down on her chest ever since she met that other girl.

Nodding slowly, Mavis clicked the top of her pen before setting the notepad on her lap. "Thank you, Flare. That'll be all for now, but please be aware." she warned, putting on reading glasses to look over her notes. "The city wants to take this to court, since what Minerva did was third degree assault, and needs to be taken more seriously. We need you to tell them what you have told us, it's very important you tell them what you have told me." she explained. "You may now leave, go straight to your room please, we don't need anymore excitement this week."

Nodding, the girl got up slowly, straightening her white gown in the process. Exiting the room, she tried to keep her head low, avoiding other patients who were in the hallway, getting back from dinner. Flare could feel their stares burning into her back, making her want to crawl into a corner and fade. Seeing a pair of feet stop in front of her, making her come to a stop. Looking through her bangs, she flinched when she saw the tall, pale woman glaring right at her. "Well, hello there, Flare." she hissed softly, tapping her foot slowly. "See that you just got back from, Dr. Mavis' office. Did you...say anything?" she asked, pulling the girl to the side.

Looking away, Flare shook her head slowly. "No, nothing...I told her it was me who beat up Lucy..." she whispered, scratching her cheek nervously, trying to avoid the black eye that was swelling up on the right side of her face. Looking at her closely with her good eye, Minerva smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"Okay," she leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "You better be telling the truth." she cooed, curling up her fist as she punched her in the stomach, right where her old bruise was. Repeating, she watched Flare as she started to spit up light red spit. Laughing, Minerva gave her a pat on the cheek. "Or there'll be way more where that came from my sweet friend." Leaving the girl holding her stomach, Flare stumbled to her room, slamming into a wall into the process. Holding her now bleeding nose, she gently closed the door behind her.

Sitting on her bed, she silently smiled at herself as she wiped the blood off her nose. Even if she got abused, was forced to do things to not get hurt, she finally felt like she would be free from it all.

* * *

Lucy tilted her head to the side as Natsu put headphones on her head. "Now, what song would you like to listen to?" he asked, handing her his phone. Furrowing her eye brows, she scanned through the choices. Slowly turning the phone around, she pointed to the song she chose. Squinting, he smiled. "Lost Boy? Oh, well you don't have to listen to the original one, I can sing it for you." opening her mouth in a laughing way, she slipped off the headphones as she settled down, waiting for the song to start.

Clearing his throat, he got up, extending his arms and legs. "There was a time, where I was alone. Nowhere to go and no place to call home, my only friend was the man in the moon, and even sometimes he would go away, too. Then one night, as I closed my eyes, I saw a shadow flying high. He came to me with the sweetest smile, told me he wanted to talk for awhile. He said, 'Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely.' and ever since that day...

"I am a lost boy from Neverland, usually hanging out with Peter Pan, and when we're bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook. 'Run, run, lost boy,' they say to me, 'Away from all of reality.' Neverland is home to lost boys like me, and lost boys like me are free.

"He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe-" he sang, jumping up on the bed, only resulting to him slipping onto the floor with a loud crash. Sitting up, Lucy looked down to the floor to the groaning boy. "Believe in him and believe in me..." he moaned in pain, rubbing his head.

Blinking sympathetically, the girl gave him a questioning look as if asking if he was okay. Nodding, he hopped back up on his feet. "I'm alright! Don't worry." he laughed, rubbing his sore muscles. "But, that's not the important thing. Was I good."

Smiling, she nodded clapping her hands. Bowing, he leant down and kissed her on the lips. "I have to go, will you be fine?" he asked, looking at her. She slowly nodded, looking away. Swallowing down the uncertain feeling that was rising up in his chest, he gave her a small smile. Ever since she lost her voice, she was acting weird. He prayed that that nothing bad was going to happen with her again. Slipping on his jacket, he exited the room, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Reaching behind her pillow, Lucy reached for the item that was laying there. Freezing, she looked at the door and sighed, rubbing her wrists. Her skin was screaming for the metal. After the choking and getting knocked out, her addiction for cutting seemed to resurface. From the bad aura Natsu was giving off, Laxus being mad at her for being friendly, Flare seeming to have betrayed her, and the whispers that might be going on around her at school made it seem impossible to avoid wanting to cut. She also hadn't been taking her medication for the past week, making it worse.

Just sitting there alone, she let the darkness slowly start to consume her again, that aching feeling coming back once again. She had cried every now and than, sometimes becoming unbearable to deal with. Even with some positive energy around there, it always left, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it would all go away again. It got to the part where she stole a small knife from the nurses stand and hid it behind her pillow, but now was gone. Shaking her head, she laid down slowly suppressing a silent groan.

_Aaaaaaaaaaand he stole the knife I stole_

* * *

Mira giggled as she felt Laxus kiss her cheek softly. Turning her head, she gently kissed the man on the lips, putting her hand over his. Smiling, the man pulled away. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the hospital? Wouldn't Lucy want to see you before you went to bed?" she asked, rubbing her nose against his. Entertwining his fingers with his new girlfriends, the blonde shrugged.

"I had dinner with her," he told her, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Did she talk? Or eat for that matter?"

"She drank a smoothie." he sighed, shaking his head. "That counts as food, right?"

"Not really..." Mira tapped her chin.

"Well, she didn't talk. _But _now she knows not to talk to strangers, especially if someone warned her not to go near them."

"Well, would you not talk to me if someone told you?"

"Of course not, I would see if you're not what they said you were." he paused, face palming. "Oh, I see that now."

"Yes, so you should owe her an apology." the woman smiled, getting up to grab her shoes. "Also give her some courage to make new friends. You can't blame her for wanting to make new friends after all she's been through." Mira said as she pulled on her flats. "Depression really never goes away, Laxus, it's a serious mental illness. She'll need your support."

"Yeah, I know." he squeezed his eyes shut. "I shouldn't have left after our parents died. Things would've been different."

"We can't change the past, as bad as we want to, what's done is done." she kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair in the process. "Bye Laxus." she giggled.

"Bye dear." he whispered, watching her make her way to the door.

"Bye Sting!" she sang, waving her hand at the boy who was making his way down the stairs.

"See ya later, Mira!" he called as he ran to the kitchen. Shaking her head laughing softly, Mira closed the front door behind her. Trotting down to her car, she stopped shortly when she felt her phone buzzing. Pressing the green button, she pressed the small device to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, unlocking her car before climbing in. "This is Mira speaking."

_"Hello Miss Strauss, this is Doctor Porly."_

"Oh, yes, hi Doctor. Is there something I can do for you?"

_"I got your results." _the woman rasped on the other line. _"It's positive."_

Sucking in a sharp breath, the woman started the car. "Do I come to the hospital now?"

_"Yes, that would be best. We need to talk about what you might have to face in the future of this new journey Mira, and hopefully you do know, this can end __horribly."_

"Yes yes, I'm on my way."

* * *

**Luvviez: Hello everyone! This is it for now, but, I just kinda wanted to end on a cliff hanger because you know, I like teasing you guys about this stuff, I don't want anything to be toooooo happy. I'm also exhausted, and really depressed, have a headache, and have freaking rubber bands pulling my teeth cause of MY FREAKING BRACES UGHHHHHHHHH**

**Any whoosies, a poll is up for Sting and Yukino's child's GENDER, pick if you want it to be a boy or a girl! So go do your vote!**

**Thanks for all the names you suggest x3 they're all so cute, but I would love the gender first before having the names up for vote. It will be up for a week or so, sooooooo, go vote now! Yay! **

**I'll go and keep making up my evil plans for this story *laughs evilly before seeing you coughing awkwardly* I mean, go in my pink sparkly diary and write about unicorns! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Go vote for the baby's name in the reviews or poll just set up! More info in authors note below! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Lucy stared outside the window, wiggling her feet. She was finally released from the hospital a week later, her first day back to school, the last time she had went was almost two months ago, it seemed like forever ago. Laxus had warned her that summer school would have to be an option if she didn't pass some tests. It was five AM, she couldn't sleep. The thoughts of people talking about what she did, what happened, was like a black cloud slowly swirling around her mind. What would they say when they saw her? What would they even do?

Peering in through the door, Sting knocked gently. Glancing over, the blonde stared at him silently. "Hey," he smiled, burying his hands into his pajama pockets. Sitting at the end of her bed, the young man rested his head on his hands. "Why you up so early? School doesn't start until three hours." he said, looking over his younger sister.

She shrugged, closing her eyes. "I can't sleep..." she rasped, rubbing her throat while she spoke. Even though the doctor told her her voice was coming back, she should take it easy, not wanting it to get worse. She didn't care though, if anything, the pain comforted her. If cutting couldn't bring her the pain, the talking would. Mavis had kept insisting that Lucy should come back, to finish her recovery. Laxus had refused though, claiming that the girl had school to finish, and she shouldn't be going in the first place, especially after what had happened. The pills that were promised had not come yet, excuses of delay coming up from the mental hospital though, some claiming she didn't need the pills anyways, since her results had shown up good right before the instance happened.

"Oh," he blinked, turning his attention to the window. "You're scared aren't you?" he saw her nod in the corner of his eyes. "So am I." he whispered, knowing that the girl's eyes were now burning into his side, curiosity prickling off her skin. "Well, Yukino is finally showing a bit. Even though she's wearing baggy shirts, and we're not ashamed of a child coming into this world. It's the teasing or bullying that can be directed to Yukino." he admitted, looking down to his hands.

"Why..." she coughed, breathing horsely.

"I mean, what, what if she starts to end up being like you?" he asked to himself more than the girl. "I don't want her to turn into what you have." looking over, he saw hurt flash across his sisters face. "Oh, Lucy. No no no, I didn't mean it in that way." he explained quickly.

"No..." she croaked, pushing him away. "I know exactly...what you meant...Sting..." her voice shook, closing the door in his face. Blinking away the tears that threatened to spill, she started to look through her closet for the school uniform Yukino had gotten her.

Sting stood on the other side of the door, regret squeezing his heart. Now that he had looked back on what he said, it did sound bad, and a bit offensive. He was speaking what was on his mind though! As much as he wanted to deny it, that was what he was most afraid of Yukino becoming if people started bullying her, and that's not what he wanted. Not another woman he loved, being swallowed into the darkness like the first one had. Trying not to hit himself in the head, he trudged into his room to start getting ready for school.

* * *

The blonde girl rubbed her bare arms. Her brothers had asked for a summer uniform, which showed off all the old scars, which to her, shined like the sun. "Luce!" a voice called, which she knew was Natsu. Looking over her shoulder, she forced on a smile to see the young man running up to her. Stopping shortly, he kissed her cheek gently, smiling widely. "Good morning, great to have you back." he hummed, looking her over. "I see you have the new uniform." he observed, rubbing his chin. "You look nice, very pretty." he winked, giving her a thumbs up.

Feeling stares bore into her back from the other students, she shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks..." she murmured, trying to ignore the others. Noticing them as well, Natsu puffed out his chest, wrapping his arms around the girls shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone bother you." he whispered his promise, leading her into the school. Shutting off her ears to the whispers that filled the air, she tugged up her school bag. "Do you need to stop by your locker?" he asked, which was responded with a quick shake of the head. Giving her an encouraging grin, he nudged her into their first period class, which fell silent as soon as she had set her foot down.

Coughing awkwardly, Lucy shuffled forward to her desk, the boy following. Sitting in the back, far away from the others, she sighed in relief when she saw Yukino enter the room. Like Sting had said, she was indeed wearing a baggy, white shirt with her uniform jacket over it. Making a beeline towards the blonde, Yukino sat next to her smiling. "Hey Lucy, nice to see you back." she said, setting her things on her desk.

"Thanks..." the said girl whispered horsely. "You look...different...a good one..." she put in, nodding to her outfit.

Blushing, the silver head looked at her clothes. "Thank you. I hope they're not too weird looking..."

"Of course not..." Lucy rasped, turning over to look at Natsu, who was arguing with Gray. Erza interfering within a few seconds, her stern voice snapping at them harshly.

"Oh...you and Natsu I see." Yukino teased, wiggling her eye brows at her friend. "Are you two together yet?"

"No...not really..." she muttered, twiddling her thumbs. "He hasn't asked..."

"I'm sure he will." the pregnant woman reassured, smiling. Stalking into the room, the teacher clapped his hands together, quieting everyone down.

"Thank you," he grinned, nodding. "Since I'm back from traveling, I'll just give myself a little welcome back. 'Welcome back, Gildarts!' Oh, thank you!" he talked to himself, bowing. Standing back up, he gave himself a little laugh. "I'm not the only one who should be welcomed back. Lucy! Welcome back, we're excited to have you back in class and learning."

Everyone turned around to look at the said girl. Trying to hide her face, she swallowed hard when she heard a few people whisper.

"Isn't she the girl who tried to commit suicide?"

"Yeah, and she's Natsu's new 'girlfriend'."

"I bet she did it just to get with a hot jock! Talk about an attention whore!"

Breathing hard, the girl squeezed her eyes shut. After a few minutes of staring at her closed lids, she opened them again, noticing the small slip of paper on her desk. Looking up, she saw a girl with dark brown eyes with matching eyes looking at her contently, glancing to the note than back at Lucy. Opening it, the blonde snapped her eyes back up to the student in front of her.

_Did you really try to commit suicide? _It read. Letting out a shaky breath, she picked up her pencil, wrote something down, than handed it back. It was returned in less than a minute. First it was the one word she wrote, than this girls response.

_Yes..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_-Cana_

Looking up, Lucy's face fell as she stared at the girl, who also stared at her, sorrow reflecting off her eyes as well.

* * *

Mira sat in the chair of the hospital, an elder woman across the room writing things down. After sitting there in silence for almost twenty minutes, Mira finally opened her mouth. "Well?"

"You were put on the waiting list for a donor." the woman huffed, looking up. "I have nothing else to tell you. We didn't take any healthy bone marrow before you were diagnosed with this. So you're just going to have to wait." she snapped, clipping her pen. "It's not like you're dying at the moment any ways, be patient."

"Isn't there a way to make the wait shorter?"

"Yes, but you refuse to even go with it."

"I'm sorry that I don't want to tell my younger siblings what is happening to me." the younger woman sighed, playing with her hair.

"Than, you will wait." the woman sighed roughly, tucking a piece of pink hair behind her ear. "We don't have much these days either, so I just need you to be patient with me." she explained, setting down her notebook.

Nodding slowly, Mira rubbed her forehead. "Is there any other warnings I should know about?"

"You might faint. Which if you do, you must be rushed to the hospital to be taken care of." the doctor suggested, giving the silver head a small glare when she huffed. "Look Mira, I'm sorry this happened to you, but you need to stop acting like this, it's a serious matter."

"I know..." the said girl sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Porly..."

"No, it's fine." she grumbled, getting up from her chair. "After all, you're going to just live with having bone marrow failure for now."

* * *

At the end of the day, Sorano had promised Sting and her younger sister that she would take them to get the first glance of their future child. Yukino was practically trying to bounce around the car while her boyfriend forced her to sit down. "What gender do you think it will be, Sorano?" the girl asked, leaning forward from the backseat to look at her sister.

Furrowing her brows, the woman took a second to think. "I hope it's a girl." she finally decided, nodding after a second. "I'd love another girl to join the family."

Smiling, Yukino agreed. "That would be cool, wouldn't it, Sting?"

"Whatever gender it is, I'll be the happiest man in the world." he said, his head perking up when he saw the building. Helping his girl out of the car, they all entered the main office. The desk woman greeted them, instantly leading them to a room where the doctor was waiting. Giving the three a friendly smile, she helped Yukino lean back, pulling up her shirt. Rubbing the gel on, she grabbed the little scope and pressed it against her stomach.

The light on the screen flickered to life, a blurry picture showed up. Clicking a few buttons, it slowly focused, making the couple gasp in awe. Pointing to the screen, the doctor traced the small figure. "Here's the head, and the body." she explained, moving the scope around. "Your child looks healthy so far, you're hopefully eating enough for both?"

"Yes, of course." Yukino smiled, not looking away from the screen. Clicking a few more buttons, a few papers started to print, some pictures as well. Handing the pictures to Sting, she wavered her eyes over everyone.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Yukino turned over to Sting, curiosity and nervousness fluttering in them. He nodded, an exciting feeling freeing butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes," the mother to be said. "Please."

"Than congratulations, you're having a little boy!"

Gasping, Sting embraced the girl tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Did you hear that?" he asked, "We're having a boy!" he squealed, jumping around. Leaning down, he kissed Yukino hard, pulling away to press his forehead against hers. "Thank you so much, for holding our future son." he whispered.

"Anything for my two boys." she giggled.

Grumbling, Sorano looked away. "Gross...young couple these days..."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm literally crying right now, we got to 100,000 views! You've made me the happiest, young writer ever! That's saying a lot ;3**

**A boy won by ONE vote, so congrats to those who wanted the new child to be a boy. I'm putting up a poll now to pick out a name. You can vote here, or on the poll, both will be counted either way. You are allowed to pick more than one, maybe, 3 for now? Than the top three will be up for vote! Here are your options: **

**-Keitaro (blessed)**

**-Stino (restless, creative nature)**

**-Jude (praise)**

**-Collin (people's victory)**

**-Mark (god of war)**

**-Eucliffe**

**-Lucian (light)**

**-Draco (dragon constellation)**

**-Hestu (yellow jacket)**

**-Hikari (light)**

**At the end is what they mean, just to like, know the definitions. Thanks for those who suggested these names, I love all of them, I'm not sure what to choose yet. I hope you're all excited for the next chapter! But honestly, I think some of you will hate me after a few chapters, something big will happen, and of course, there's multiple things going on so it's going to keep you guessing heheheh.**

**Special thanks to **** for reminding me why I write! You made me so happy when you told me that. And thanks again to **_DeathSlayer Night _**for giving me putting some more faith into what I write, it's just as important. You both are great, so lucky to have such supportive fans, you're ALL the best I could ask for!**

**Till next time!  
**

**-Luvviez**


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING: mention of suicide and abusive actions in this chapter. If feeling uncomfortable about this, please skip over or stop reading for your own needs. Do not feel forced to read the whole chapter if not comfortable with the actions preformed in this chapter, thank you. **

* * *

Lucy titled her head to the side, watching Natsu run back and forth, back and forth. Jumping over hurdles every now and than. Laxus was in the back, watching the Track Team run around. She had promised the boy she would stay to watch his track meet, but, now that she was there, she was bored out of her mind. It was one of those moments where she was a young teenager again, begging Mrs. Spetto for a smart phone. Something told her though, if she went up to her eldest brother now, he would bring up all she had done, claiming that a phone would only make it worse, mostly pointing out to the recent cyber bullying events on social media.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she saw another girl sit down next to her out of the corner of her eyes. "Hi Lucy." she said in a hushed whisper, making the said girl look at her with full attention. It was more of a young woman than a girl, around nineteen or twenty at most. She had dark, purple/black hair, along with midnight eyes that twinkled in the bright sun. She had on a white, silky dress, blending in with her pale skin. She reminded Lucy a whole lot of Zeref, which made her want to shudder.

"Yes?" she asked hoarsely, swallowing down a whimper as her voice scratched her throat painfully.

"I'm Ultear," she smiled, "Gray and Lyon's foster sister. Nice to meet you." she explained, holding out her hand. Shaking it reluctantly, the blonde eyed Ultear strangely.

"Nice to meet you too..." looking back at Natsu, she noticed Gray staring back in her direction. "Do you...need something?"

"Yes actually, I wanted to ask you something." Ultear admitted, turning her head away to avoid the gaze of the younger girl. "I was wondering...what was it like to...to die?" she breathed out, taking in a shaky breath.

Lucy froze, stunned by her question. Why was this woman asking her such a thing? It made her want to look down at her arms, wondering if scars littered her skin as well. She fought back the urge, knowing it wasn't her business in the first place. "Cold..." the blonde said at last, shifting uncomfortably. "But...I'm not really sure considering...I survived..ya know."

"Oh, yes I see." Ultear nodded, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why...why do you ask?" Lucy blurted out, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth. She couldn't help it though. It was something that she needed to know, or, something she felt like she needed to know. That important feeling twisted her gut, knowing that the answer wasn't going to be a good one.

Licking her lips, the woman attempted to shrug her shoulders but stopped half way, only to scratch her cheek. "I...I want to die, honestly."

"W-why?"

"My life, isn't a great one. Lyon is old enough to start taking care of himself and Gray, they don't need me anymore." she said in a small whine. "I've done bad things, I feel like I'm full of sins, and that I just don't feel like I deserve to live anymore." she explained quietly, quickly getting up. "And please," she begged quietly, starting to walk away. "Don't tell anyone..."

* * *

It had been two days, and all Lucy could think about was what Ultear had said to her, as much as she tried to shake it from her mind, or try to occupy herself by doing something different, the memory stuck to her like glue. She was recently sitting next to Yukino, who was going over baby names with her child's future aunt.

"So, we've narrowed it down to Hikari, Keitaro, and Lucian." the soon to be mother explained, tapping her chin.

"Lucian?" Lucy rose her eye brow, bewildered of how close it sounded to her own name.

"Yes!" Yukino blushed, shuffling her feet back and forth. "Sting and me were thinking, that maybe we could try naming the baby after you, it means light, like you're name." she smiled, clapping her hands. "I hope you don't mind, if that is the name we choose in the end."

"N-no, I don't mind." the girl smiled back, hugging the girl. "I'd be honored if that was the final decision for a name." Pulling away, she turned to see Laxus standing at the bedroom door, waiting for the two girls to stop speaking.

"Lucy, you have some visitors." he coughed, moving aside to reveal Flare and Mavis. The sight of the red head made Lucy flinch back a bit. Nodding to Yukino, her older brother gestured for her to get up. "Let's give these guys some privacy, Yukino."

Getting up, she squeezed her friends hand as she slowly left the room, followed closely by her sibling. "Um...come in?" the blonde girl said, sounding more like a question than an offer. Smiling in thanks, Mavis nudged Flare towards the edge of the bed.

"Good afternoon, Lucy. We're both sorry to bother you. We had some things to say to you, especially Flare. Which I'll let her tell you after I tell you this." Mavis explained, straightening her blue dress.

"Lay it on me?" the said girl nodded, inching away from the girl who only sat feet away form her.

"Well, first things first. You're going to have to come into court with us, since you were the victim of the whole 'incident', you will have to be questioned. I was hoping that was alright with you?"

"Uh...yes, sure."

"Great, glad to know. I just want you to tell the truth, no lies, nothing. You might be asked the question why you're there though, and you have the right to turn that down." the woman explained, walking towards the door. "Now, I would like to tell this to your brother. I'll let Flare tell you what she would like to tell you than, we should be on our way." giving the blonde a little bow, she exited the room, leaving the two girls alone.

After a moment of silence, Flare finally spoke. "I wanted to say sorry." she said, surprising the blonde next to her. "I shouldn't have done what I've done, it was wrong of me." she explained, tears coming into her eyes. "Minerva, I shouldn't have listened to her, I just shouldn't have let her taken advantage of me." she cried, covering her face.

Staring at the girl bewildered, Lucy moved closer to her to wrap her arms around her. She didn't speak, just listened as the other girl carried on.

"I was, I was a messed up child. I ran away from home, from my family, all because I wanted to see the world. But no, I just had to ignore my family's warnings and do it anyways. A man named Ivan, he took me in." she told the blonde, choking down more cries that kept coming up. "He abused me into learning things, things that my family told me not to do. I was taken into the mental hospital so much later because of what Ivan taught me, and I had so much hope after the first year. But no, Minerva came in, and she continued what Ivan had started, and...and...look where I'm at now.." choking on her own words, Flare realized she was being rocked back and forth, her head in Lucy's chest. She had stopped crying, and relaxed in the girls warmth.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy whispered, giving her a small squeeze. "I'm so sorry...that all of that happened to you..."

Sniffling, Flare sat up, wiping her eyes. "I...I just wanted to let you know. Mavis thought it would be a good idea..." she admitted, rubbing her arms. Now that the blonde got a closer look, her arms had small scratches and bruises, and with the bottom of her shirt riding up her stomach, she got a good look of the edge of a dark, purple bruise with green outlining it. Jumping when she heard a knock at the door, she looked up to see Mavis, looking awkward.

"I came to get Flare, we should really be getting back now." she told Flare, nodding at Lucy. "We'll see you in court, very soon, Lucy. Thank you for letting us see you." she thanked before moving away from the door entrance. Getting to her feet as well, she waved at the blonde.

"See you there, Blondie." she whispered, leaving the room.

* * *

A whole week trudged on, and finally, Lucy wanted to take action. Ultear's words were now scaring her, and haunting her in her sleep. At the moment she was in fourth period, her eyes were set on the clock, she was squeezing her hands tightly as she saw the seconds tick by, slowly. The teacher's voice was finally droned out of her head, all her focus was on a small machine. Her ears strained for a loud ringing sound to suddenly get everyone up from the asses to rush and get the food there stomach's were begging for.

At last, the sweet bell rung, echoing down the hallway. Scrambling onto her feet, the blonde ran out of the class room, heading straight to the cafeteria. Scanning the area, she sighed in relief as she saw Gray and Lyon sitting next to each other, their heads close together as they talked. Jogging up to the two, she almost tripped, grabbing onto their shoulders at the last second, making their heads snap over to look at the girl. "I-I need to talk to you!" she almost yelled, tugging at them. Looking confused, they both got up, starting to follow her. Gray froze, flinching when a small voice piped up.

"Gray-sama? Where are you going?" a blunette asked, titling her head to the side as she walked up to the trio.

"We need to talk to Lucy, Juvia." Lyon spoke up, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to where the blonde stood. "Gray will be back in a second, okay?"

Nodding, she squeezed the raven head's hand as he kissed her forehead before walking off, grumbling something like 'love-rival' under her breath. Lucy didn't have time to wonder about that though. She led the two boy outside, going to the bleachers. Turning around to face them, she realized how concern glazed over their eyes, and they looked just as antsy as they did.

"Well, what is it, Lucy?" Gray asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I-it's about, U-Ultear." the girl stuttered, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

"What about her?!" Lyon suddenly shouted, grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders. "Do you know where she is?!" he asked, fear flickering off his skin.

"W-what?" Pulling him off, Gray looked over to the girl.

"Ultear didn't come home from work last night. She isn't answering her phone, hasn't sent us a message, nothing. Do you know where she is?"

"N-no!" she responded, shocked to hear the news. "But there's something else. Ultear...Ultear told me she wanted to kill herself." she choked out, watching the boys pale into a very white color right before her eyes.

Recovering quickly, Gray turned to look at Lyon. "You go in your car, search at near the house. I'll go to her work to see if she's anywhere near there." he explained, quickly moving his eyes back to the blondes. "How long have you known?"

"A-a week..."

"A week?!" Lyon nearly screeched, launching out at her. Before Gray could move, Natsu suddenly jumped out and tackled the man to the ground.

"Hey! Don't go attacking, Lucy!" the pink head snapped, rolling off Lyon to stand in front of the blonde. Spitting on the ground, Lyon crossed his arms.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lucy whimpered, gripping the end of her school shirt.

"No no, it's fine. Natsu, now that you're here, can you maybe take Lucy out and start searching for our sister." Gray said, running off to the parking lot. Giving the couple one last glance, Lyon ran after his brother, ready to start searching for their foster sister. Looking confused, Natsu let Lucy drag him over to where his car sat, getting in the passenger seat. Crawling into the drivers seat himself, Natsu started the car and made his way out of the parking lot.

"Where should we look...?" Natsu asked quietly, scratching his chin.

"Um...is there a place between her home and work that might be a place to go to?" the girl asked anxiously, her eyes flickering from left to right as she had her head out the window. Seeing Natsu nod in the corner of her eye, he sped up, taking a sharp right turn. They soon approached a small field, slowing down to a stop to a sign that read 'Time's Park'.

"This is an old park. No one really comes here anymore, but, I remember her explaining she walked pass here every night after her shift to get some fresh air." in the middle of him explaining, the blonde almost leaped out of the car as she ran down the pavement path. Coming to a slow walk, she saw a small bridge that she was approaching. As much as she wanted to deny it, she closed her eyes as soon as she set her foot down on the wet wood. Gripping onto the railing, she leaned over, opening her eyes slowly.

"No!" she screamed, falling back on her butt. Covering her mouth, she rocked back and forth, the image still fresh in her mind. There, with her feet barely skimming the water, was Ultear. A rope wrapped tightly around her neck, blood trickling down her mouth and snaking it's way down her throat, as she hung there limp, and dead.

Natsu was by her side in seconds, looking confused. But soon enough, he too noticed the rope that was tied to the bridges rail, but he didn't go look to see, Lucy was proof enough to know exactly what was there.

Pulling out his phone, he pressed the blonde girl to his chest as he called Gray, telling him the exact location of where they were at. In the background, you could here Lucy screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Lucy, shhhhh. It's okay, it's okay." Natsu whispered in her ear, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Ultear..." the blonde whimpered, clinging onto Natsu tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time..."

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey guys, I'm really sorry if some of you got disturbed or uncomfortable reading this chapter. But, it was something I really needed to write down, for my, and some others sakes. Take it as a lesson, if someone tells you they want to die, and not to tell anyone, I really hope you guys know to tell a trusted adult or guardian, or a trusted friend about it, and get help immediately. You'll never know when the person might ****take the action or do it at that, so thank you for reading this.**

**Yukino did mention the names that were chosen for the final round votes. You can vote here, or the poll that has been set up on my account, all votes count either way. For reminder, the names were:**

**Hikari**

**Lucian **

**Keitaro **

**And for those who were wondering why one of the child's options were 'Eucliffe' because they thought that was Sting's last name, it wouldn't be that, because Sting's last name in this story is 'Heartfilia', just so there isn't any confusion. :3**

**I will most likely try to update my other story in the next couple of days. But I'm doing a late night baby sitting thing for a friend, so idk if I'll have time tomorrow or not to do so...haha. **

**Till next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

"You look very beautiful." Sting complimented, leaning against the doorway, looking over his sister. She had on a dark blue, strapless dress, with silver lining with blue flats. Her glasses were finally set aside, her brothers getting her contacts, making her face more bare than usual. Silver, star studs were shining in the light, every thing about her was absolutely breath taking. Yet, if you could see pass the make up on her face and arms, her pretty dress, and her stunning chocolate brown eyes, there was pain everywhere, on every inch of her body.

Her scars were nudging their way under the make up, making them barely visible. If stared at close enough, her big eyes were dull, and sad. Breathing deeply, Lucy looked over her shoulder, her curled hair bouncing out of the way. "Yes well...this is a trial...might as well be dress up." she whispered, grabbing her jacket as she made her way to the door.

"Aw, do I get a hug?" he smiled, holding up his arms. He dropped them down as soon as he had lifted them, right as she passed by him. "Or...not." he huffed, straightening his tie. Today was the day that Lucy would be questioned in court, she was the victim in it all, it would all decide the faith of Minerva and Flare, the ones that lured her in, and tried to choke her to death.

Sting and Laxus were dressed in pitch black suits, gold ties around their necks. "I feel like we're going to a wedding..." the little sister muttered, rubbing her arms, some of the make up coming off onto her hands.

"Don't do that," Laxus snapped, grabbing her hands. "You're rubbing off the make up. I thought you didn't want to go into that building with your scars showing."

"Yeah, but it's not like you would even care..." she hissed, pulling her arms away. Watching her stomp out the door, her eldest brother sighed dropping his head down.

"Did I mess up that bad?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I thought she had forgiven m-"

"She hasn't forgiven either of us, Laxus." Sting snapped, crossing his arms. "Though it's not like you've been paying attention."

"We will talk about this when we get home." the brother growled, pointing to the door. "Let's go, might as well get this over with, lock this girl up in prison for beating up our sister." Lifting his nose in the air, the younger brother stalked out of the main room, heading straight for the car.

* * *

"All rise!" the Bailiff called to everyone, who obeyed. "Department two of Magnolia is now in session. Judge Clate presiding. Please be seated." he nodded, watching as everyone sat back down in there seats. Climbing into his seat, the judge looked over everyone.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the people of Magnolia versus Minerva. Are both sides ready?" he asked, raising his eyebrows to them.

"Ready for the people/defense, your honor." they said at the same time, sending small glares to each other.

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" Clate said, looking over to the clerk.

"Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand?" the clerk asked, waiting till everyone was risen. "Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God?"

"I do." everyone chanted.

"You may be seat." he bowed his head as everyone sat.

Standing up, the woman next to Lucy smiled at them, puffing out her chest. "Your honor, and to ladies and gentlemen of the jury. The defendant, Minerva, was saw, beating up my client on March 2, 2016, in a room in Magnolia's mental hospital. My clients, and others will prove that Minerva will be guilty, and charged fully for third degree assault." The crowd burst out into a small chatter, all look over to where Minerva sat, who just held her chin high and stared on straight ahead.

"Settle down, settle down!" the judge shouted, slamming down his gavel. The chattering crowd slowly quieted down, turning their attention to the judge. "Thank you." he coughed, turning his gaze to the papers below him. "Mrs. Caleb may call her first witness."

"I call Flare to the stands." she spoke loud and clear. Getting up, the Bailiff lead the woman to the witness stand.

"Raise your right hand." the girl raised her right hand, staring into the man's eyes. "Do you promise the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." she breathed out shakily.

"Please state your first and last name."

"Flare Corona."

"You may be seated." the clerk smiled, stepping away. Coming up in his place, Mrs. Caleb gave the girl a reassuring smile as well.

"Flare, how long have you been in the mental hospital?"

"Almost two years."

"You were there at the beating, correct?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I was." the said girl responded.

"Now, looking into older records. It was stated that Minerva did threaten you, and abuse you into this, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"Were you there, when Minerva beat up Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Did you participate in the beating?"

"No."

"I have no further questions, thank you." she stared at the judge as she went back to her seat and sat down next to her client.

"Does the defense have any questions?" Judge Clate asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Yes I do, your honor." the man got up, nodding to Minerva before going up to Flare.

"Flare, you said you were there during the beating."

"That's what I said." Flare huffed, trying hard not to look the man in the eyes.

"Did you try to stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Minerva beating you up, threatening you, along when she beat up Lucy."

"No, I did not. But-"

"I have no further questions, your honor." the man stated as he walked back to his seat.

"The witness is excused. The prosecution may call the next witness." he said the last part as soon as Flare sat back down in her seat.

"Zeref." everyone turned their heads as the saw the said man stand up. The Bailiff got up to lead him to the witness stand, right when the clerk came up to recite it.

"I do," Zeref finished it off, turning his head to gaze at Mrs. Caleb.

"Zeref, where were you the night of the beating?"

"Yes."

"Explain?"

"I was simply in my room. I felt like something was wrong though, so I had gotten up, and just walked around the hallways. I couldn't fall asleep anyways, so, that problem was solved, a little walk. I heard some screams and rushed there."

"Now, did you attack Minerva?"

"Yes, but, she was attacking Lucy. It was only out of fear and some defense." he admitted, leaning back in his seat.

"So, you did see her beat up Lucy?"

"Yes, I did."

"I have no further questions, your honor." Mrs. Caleb concluded, stepping back.

"Does the defense have any questions?" The judge grunted in question.

"No questions, your honor." he grinned, setting his head on one of his hands.

"The witness is excused." the judge grumbled. Standing up, Zeref got up and stalked back to his seat next to Mavis, who had sat there stiffly the whole time, now looking relieved when her husband sat back down.

"Is there anyone else you would like to call up, Mrs. Caleb?"

"Oh, no, your honor. I have all I need here." she said, a little victory smile on her face.

"Mr. Russet, for you?"

"I'd like my own client up, your honor." he spoke up, pulling Minerva to her feet. Looking bewildered, she went up to the witness stand and let the clerk recite the oath, saying 'I do' at the end. "Minerva, what were you doing the night of the beating." blinking in surprise, the woman shifted uncomfortably.

"Ms. Minerva, you spoke under oath. Answer truthfully." Judge Clite bellowed, straightening up in his seat to stare at the girl.

"I was in the hallways, meeting up with, Flare."

"In the room?"

"Yes...I had made plans to meet with her there."

"Did you know Lucy would be there..."

"...yes..."

"How long have you been in the mental hospital, Minerva?"

"Three years."

"So you knew your way around there, very well?"

"Yes, very true."

"Did you fight back when Zeref attacked you?"

"No, I knew very well what I did. I didn't want to do anything else."

"Did you know what you were doing?"

"No..."

"Were you under the influence of drugs?"

"...yes..."

Small gasps filled the air, eyes turning to look at Mavis. Standing up, the short woman shook her head.

"The pills that we give our patients do not make people act out." she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest tightly.

Suddenly looking nervous, Mr. Russet bowed his head. "No more questions, your honor."

"Do you have any questions, Mrs. Caleb?"

"Oh no, I don't have to ask any now, your honor." she smiled sweetly, blinking at Mr. Russet cunningly.

"May the Jury stand? Have you made a decision?" he asked, titling his head to the side.

"We have, your honor." the foreperson nodded, making sure the others agreed with him. "We say Minerva is guilty. For both third degree assault, and now, drugs."

"The Jury is thanked and excused. Court adjured." Judge Clate bellowed, slamming his gavel down.

* * *

Yukino tilted her head to the side, nodding slowly as Lucy explained what had happened. "So, you're going back in a week?"

"Yes, and then we're going to see how long Minerva will be put in for." the blonde sighed, laying her head down on her bed.

"Well, I'm happy she's at least guilty." the silver haired women stated, slowly sitting up, trying hard not to strain herself. "She deserves it, after what she did to you."

"I guess. It's over now though...don't hold onto the pass. Isn't that what they say?" she asked, crawling under her blankets.

"Maybe?" Yukino laughed, shaking her head. "Well, I should be off for bed. Little Lucian and me need our rest."

"Oh, finally decided on a name I see." Lucy rose an eyebrow, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Yes, good night Lucy." the other girl whispered, squeezing her head softly. "You sleep well." she whispered, heaving herself up. Walking into Sting's room, she immediately went for the bed, nibbling on some marshmallows that were on the bedside table. Feeling someone kiss her neck, she squealed as Sting hugged her from behind.

"How was, Lucy?" he whispered, looking at her lovingly.

"You can go find out yourself you know." she sighed, laying her head down on the pillow.

"I know." he frowned, "She's just so mad at me."

"Give her time." Yukino promised, smiling softly. "She'll come around. Don't worry."

"I love you, and I love Lucian." he smiled, kissing her lips softly, than went down, pulled up her shirt, and kissed her round stomach gently.

"We love you too."

* * *

Humming, Lisanna grabbed her dirty clothes and skipped over to where Mira was doing laundry. Mira was quiet now a days, and all she seemed to do was work. She had the feeling that something was wrong, but she didn't want to push it, it wasn't polite to do it in the first place. "Thank you," Mira sang as she saw the clothes that her little sister brought in. Stuffing them in the washing machine, she leaned over and kissed Lisanna's head. "You go get some sleep, okay?"

"Okie!" the younger girl chirped, waiting for her sister to exit the room first as she turned off the lights. Suddenly hearing a heavy thump, she blinked confused. "Mira?" she called, exiting the laundry room. "Mira?" she called again, tip toeing down the hallway. Gasping softly, she rushed to the side the figure of her sister.

She was just...on the floor, not moving. She was breathing, but, harshly. Shaking her shoulders, Lisanna started to scream.

"Mira? Mira?! MIRA!"

* * *

**Luvviez: As you can see, Lucian won! I'm so happy that all of you helped me pick out the name :3 I can't wait to have him come into the story!**

**I wanna see if I can start writing on Inkitt soon, should I let you guys know when I get it up? That'd be fun to do, right? Have you read the upcoming novel ,':)**

**Lol, hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. Had a long weekend with a friend of mine, and had a lot of fun ^-^ let's just say we played more than 40 races of mario kart until almost 2 am. We were very competitive :p ****Though, in the same weekend, it does feel like I lost two friends...they don't really give a shit about me anymore. But, that's their lost, right? So screw them? Lol**

**Till the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys! I wanted to let you all know that I uploaded the first chapter of the story that's supposed to represent The White Cherry Blossom! It took me less than five hours to really start the whole thing, so you could go check it out on Inkitt :3 it's called 'The Ongoing War' by PJ Starling and please know, it's not going to be exactly the same as the story here, but very similar. Go check it out and tell me what you think x3**

**This chapter is going to be a bit short because I was at my new school making all these new friends, and now I'm super excited for school to start :) this is also a filler, so there will be a good, long chapter next time, going to see if I can update it before the school year kicks off! Now, enjoy this chapter of The White Cherry Blossom!**

**-Luvviez**

* * *

It was announced that Minerva would get four and a half years of prison time. Since she was very close to eighteen, she would be taken to an actual prison, not Juvie. Lucy didn't eve bat an eye when Mavis came to their house and announced it. As good as the news was, the only downside of it was that Flare had to serve 15 months in Juvie, since she was a 'friend' to Minerva and helped with the assault, she did deserve some punishment. Slowly shaking her head, Lucy laid her head down at the table, trying to ignore the scent of burning food. Laxus left almost every day when dawn broke free to go to the hospital, go to school, than go back to the hospital till sunset, and when having got home, he'd go straight to bed to start the cycle all over again.

"He never did that thing for me..." the blonde muttered, closing her eyes slowly. She got that Mirajane was...whatever she was to her eldest brother, girlfriend? Yet, did that mean he had to practically ignore his other two siblings. She had to admit, ever since he had gotten back from the army, he had grew so far apart, it felt like he wasn't even her brother anymore. Slamming her hands down on the table, she snapped her head up. "Sting! Do you need any help?!" she called, now seeing that smoke was starting to fill the room slowly.

"No no! I got it! I got it!" a squeaky voice responded.

"I swear you can burn water if you tried..." the girl mumbled, getting up from her seat to enter the kitchen. As much as she loved Sting, at some recipes, he did suck pretty bad at cooking. Her brother grumbled as he rubbed his head, having a stare down with the oven. At his side was a fire extinguisher, along with a burned up lasagna. Raising her eyebrow, Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Well, I'm guessing that this is out of the question to eat." she muttered to herself, grabbing the house phone that was on the counter.

"It's not my fault!" Sting whined, jumping to his feet. Squinting her eyes, Lucy swallowed down a snicker.

"Than why is the oven set another two hundred degrees than it's supposed to be?" she asked, laying one of her hands on her hips as she used the other one to dial someone.

"U-um..." rubbing his chin, her older brother blushed in embarrassment. "I might've spilled some sauce on the recipe, so I kinda sorta had to guess how high I had to set it." he admitted, his lips forming into a pout. "Who are you calling anyways?"

"The pizza place." she held up a finger for silence. "Yes, I would like a triple cheese pizza. The last names Heartfilia, we'll be there to pick it up in fifteen minutes. Uh hun, thank you." pressing the red button, she shook her head. "I'm not going to starve here just because you burned our dinner." giving him a small, she held out her hand. "Come on now, we got a pizza to pick up. It'll take us twelve minutes tops just to get into town."

Laughing, he grabbed her hand and let her yank him to his feet. Right when he was straight up, he hugged the girl tightly, rocking them back and forth on his heels. "I'm sorry, Luce..." he whispered, hissing her head gently. "For what I said...can you ever forgive me?"

Leaning back, she looked straight into his navy eyes. "In time." she said, turning her head away. Sighing at his defeat, he nudged his forehead against hers before pulling back.

"Now, let's go get that pizza!" he cheered, sprinting to the front door.

* * *

Waving to Laxus as he left the room, she closed her eyes tightly. The last few days have been a blur, with Lisanna and Laxus visiting constantly, sometimes Elfman, time just seemed to fly. Opening one eye as she heard the door squeak. If it was Laxus, she was going to scream. As much as she loved the man, he visited her way too often. Didn't he have other things to do other than lounging around with her? For example, his family?

Opening her mouth to snap, she slowly closed her lips when she realized it was Porlyusica. "Oh, hey Porly." she smiled, shifting a bit in her bed. Grunting in response, the old woman waddled to a table, looking at some papers, writing some things down, than started to make her way back to the door. "Nice talking to you...?"

Growling under her breath, the old pinkette spun around to send the young women a glare. "Mira, there is still no one here to give you a donation. We're still looking, but if you want one now, it has to be one of your siblings." she explained, tucking the clip board she was holding under her arm.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" she asked, suddenly feeling cold.

"No...but I'm this close to actually telling them." she hissed, turning her back to the woman once again. "Hurry up and tell them yourself. The sooner, the better." she said before making her way out of the room. Staring at the ceiling, Mira rubbed her face. How in the world was she supposed to go on, and suddenly tell her younger siblings that she was sick like this? She didn't even want to see their expressions and what they could do if they ever found out themselves.

"Mira, I called Sting saying that I was going to spend the night here, if that's okay with you." Laxus' voice interrupted her thoughts, forcing down a groan.

"Laxus why don't you just go home?" she asked in a small whine, having her head drop down so she could gaze at her boyfriend.

"What do you mean? Don't you wanna hang out?"

"Of course I do! I don't understand why you won't go home though?" she explained, throwing her arms up in the air. "Did something happen there, Laxus?"

"No, nothing happened." he sighed, looking at his shuffling feet. "Just...I don't think anyone needs me at home anymore." he admitted, meeting his girlfriends dark blue, shining eyes.

"Of course they do, Laxus. How in the world did you get that thought in your head?"

"Well, ever since I came back to find Lucy in the hospital, things were different than how they were. I feel like I'm being pushed away-"

"No, you're not being pushed away. You're pulling yourself away." Mira breathed out, shaking her head slowly. "Because of me, ever since, from what I've heard from Sting and Lucy, it mostly started when you met me!" she yelled, tears bursting in her eyes.

"No, Mira, I-"

"Laxus, until you get your life straight with your family, please don't come and see me." she whispered hoarsely, swallowing hard. "You, you should know out of all people, family comes before friends, or a lover."

"Mira..." he whispered, taking a step toward her. Turning her head away to avoid his gaze, she blinked down hard, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Hearing the footsteps leave the room, she took in a shaky breath, laying her head down.

"I'm sorry...but...they're more worth being in your life than I am...even if I might die soon..."


	32. Chapter 32

Shuffling her feet down the hall, keeping her head down as she passed by other students. Every now and than, she could feel the gazes on her back, just slowly burning through her clothing and skin. Yet again, there were some people who would pat her back, or say something sympathetic to her about the trial, about Ultear's suicide, her own suicide. She wanted to run, run towards a bright, welcoming light that would hold her in a warm embrace, not letting her hear or feel anything in this world anymore, just peaceful, silent. "Lucy!" someone cheered behind her, making the poor girl jump into the air. Two arms wrapped around her small waist, feeling a chin poking her shoulder as it settled there. "I've been looking all over the school for you! I wanted to walk you to our next class!" he smiled, coming to her side and wrapped his hand around hers. Almost flinching at his warm touch, she jerked her hand away, quickly making her way down the hall. "Luce?" he called, running to catch up to her. "Is something wrong?"

"What are we?!" she blurted out, doing a quick turn to face the boy, a dark red hue covering her cheeks. A shocked expression crossed the boys face, confusion swirling in his dark eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, taking a slow step forward.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?! Friends?! I don't even know anymore, Natsu! I have no idea what you're trying to tell me anymore!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, tears filling up her eyes.

"I thought we were a couple, Luce." he said carefully, not wanting another reason for the little blonde to be more upset than she already was.

"How was I supposed to know?!" she asked loudly, dropping her arms to her side, staring down at the marble floor. "It's not like you ever asked...was it that I was just some toy for you to kiss whenever you feel like it?" Lucy whispered, rubbing her left arm as she fought what seemed like an endless war of tears that was begging to fall down her cheeks.

Getting to his knees, Natsu grasped the girls small hands into his big ones, squeezing them hard. "Lucy Heartfilia," he started, his voice gruff and serious, surprising the blonde. "Will you, only you, be my girlfriend?"

"...yes." she whispered, the first tears finally dancing down her cheeks, a shaky smile making it's way onto her lips. Leaning down, she pressed her lips against his, squeezing back as tightly as he did. Loud claps and cheers suddenly filled the hallways. Pulling away, the new couple looked around, realizing that they had drawn attention to themselves. Every single classmate had their full attention on them, seeming pleased at the small show that they had put on. Stumbling to his feet, Natsu pressed his nose against his new girlfriends, a small giggle leaving his lips.

"Ready for class, girlfriend?" he teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to lead her to the room.

"I think I am...boyfriend." she covered her mouth as she let out a small laugh.

* * *

"Oh come on, Lucy! It won't be that bad!" Natsu insisted, tugging along the complaining girl.

"No Natsu! Why can't we just eat outside? Like we used to?" the said girl wailed, digging her heels into the floor.

"I want you to get to know all my friends." he frowned, coming to a stop. "Do you...do you not want to meet my friends?"

"I saw some of them at the welcoming back party."

"That wasn't official though. You ran back up to your room before you could meet anyone personally." he whined, gripping her shoulders pleadingly. "Please?" he asked, giving her big, round, teary eyes. Biting her lip, Lucy rubbed her wrists, finally giving him a small nod. Puffing out his chest in victory, he skipped over to the table full of bickering boys and girls. Waving his hand to have her follow, the blonde sighed, walking after him towards the group. It all went silent as soon as she was standing in front of everyone. Many pairs of eyes bored into her own, both were waiting for the other side to speak, though, no one made a move to do so.

Suddenly on his feet, Gray gave the girl a weak smile. "Hey Lucy." behind him, sat Lyon, who only snorted and turned away, whispering something to a girl who was leaning her head against a chocolate skinned man.

Next was Cana, who had a smile water bottle clutched tightly in one her hands as she gave the blonde a little salute. "Heyo Lucyo, nice to see ya again." she said, raising her water bottle over her head than tossing her head back, taking a big chug out of the liquid inside. A girl with dark pink, bouncy hair that was in a high pony tail got to her feet as well, walking around everyone to come face to face to Lucy.

Levy almost sprang up to the ceiling when Lucy came to sight. "Hey Lu-chan!" she squealed, waving her arms happily.

"Meredy!" Lyon whispered shouted, his hands pressed on the table as he leaned forward. "Get back here." he hissed through his teeth, sending the two girls a small glare.

Ignoring him, Meredy titled her head to the side, studying Lucy quietly. Looking away, the blonde fidgeted under her stare, the uncomfortable feeling crawling up her spine. "Ultear," she suddenly spoke, her icy cold, calm voice was like a glass breaking in a quiet room, it seemed to echo inside the blonde's head. "She told you?" the girl asked, her small lips blew out the words like a breeze. "That she was going to die?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Lucy nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. She was expecting a slap, a scream, tears, anything that could ever be horrible. Instead, the girls thin arms hooked themselves around her. Snapping open her eyes, she moved her head down, staring at the girls pink hair.

"I'm so sorry, that you had to go through that." she said, leaning back. Tears fell, one by one, down from those green, glistening emeralds. "I know she wasn't happy here. Let's not dwell on the past though," she whimpered, her smile never wavered. "We both should now know, she is way happier where she is now." she said in a harsh whisper, noticing that Lucy was also letting her own tears fall, her lips quivering. "So let's keep our chins high, face the sky, and say our final goodbye." Embracing each other once more, another warmth enveloped both of them.

Peering out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that no one else had made a move to ruin the moment, to join the hug. "Ultear...?" she heard Merely ask the air. No response came, the warmth just slowly edged away, it's last touch leaving a burning sensation on shoulder. Leaning back, the younger girl wiped her eyes, a small blush on her cheeks. "Now, I believe you haven't met all of us yet!" she grinned, gesturing to all the other teenagers at the table.

A scarlet haired woman waved her hand, "I'm Erza, this is my boyfriend Jellal." she said, the boy with blue hair only glanced at the girl before turning his attention back to his baloney and cheese sandwich to continue peeling off the pickles.

"This is Juvia," Gray spoke up next, nodding towards a girl with wavy, dark blue hair. Narrowing her eyes, Juvia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Love rival..." she mumbled, a small pout forming.

"I'm Ren, this is Sherry." the man with chocolate skin winked, only getting a slap in the chest by the girl who was leaning on him.

"This is Gajeel!" Levy puffed out her chest, turning her head to look over her shoulder only to start yelling at the man with long, black hair who was slowly ripping out the pages of one of the bookworms book. He only stopped for a second, mouthed something that maybe was 'bunny'? Went back to ripping the pages, who only shouted right when they left his grasp.

"It's not like you even pay attention to me anymore!" he complained, setting his head on his hand. "You always have your nose buried into that book..."

"You already know Lisanna." Erza commented, pointing to the girl who had her head down, not even trying to join the conversation. "Across from her is Bixlow. Than this is Kagura," she finished, pointing to the girl behind her who had a big, white bow laying on the top of her straight purple hair.

"I-it's nice to meet all of you." Lucy smiled, bowing. Squeezing her arm, Meredy returned to where Lyon was sitting, a big scowl on his face as he started talking to her in a harsh voice. She only waved him off though, making tick marks appear all over his head. Intertwining her fingers with Natsu, she watched them all start chatting happily again.

"Do you like them?" he whispered in her ear, making her heart squeeze tightly.

"Of course, I love them..."

"Do you think they can be your new fiends? I know they want to be yours." titling her head back, she stared at the boy quietly.

"Yes...I would be very happy if they would be my new friends..." she said, turning her attention to them all. Kissing her cheek, Natsu sat her down on the table. Automatically, the blondes head laid itself on his shoulder, a small smile danced on her lips as she watched them.

* * *

Sting popped off the cap of a sharpie, circling a few jobs that were printed in big letters on the news paper. Lector was at his feet, purring as he slept there, his belly getting as round as Yukino's. Lifting her head, his girlfriend scanned over what Sting had circled so far. "You really want to work as a gas station?" she asked, raising an eyebrow towards his direction.

"Well...if I don't get the electrician job, than it's going to have to be gas station, fast food restaurant, than maybe something else." he explained, tapping his chin.

"What about studies?" she put in, rubbing her round stomach. Another month and a half inched by, making her just about five months pregnant.

"It's almost summer break, it'll be here in less than two months." the blonde boy pointed out, folding the news paper back up. "I'll start the jobs than. So we don't have to worry about studies anyways. I'm graduating this year, meaning I'd be done. And after the baby is born, you could go back to high school while I'll take care of Lucian, than we can figure out a game plan for collage."

"I looked it up, and the high school has a nursery for teenage mothers. I thought maybe we could send him there instead?" she suggested, running a hand over her plumb stomach. "Than you can start collage, get a head start on it." Yukino smiled, seeming proud of what she had planned for them.

Rubbing his chin, Sting thought it over, slowly starting to agree. "True...very true. Let's do more research on it, and if it seems like I a good plan...we shaw consider it." he concluded, stretching his upper body. Humming in agreement, the girl closed her eyes.

"Do you think the doctor was telling the truth?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"About?"

"If the baby is actually healthy or not." she opened her dark brown eyes again, looking up to meet Sting's blue one's.

"Well, they would know it better than us." he admitted, rubbing his forehead. "But yes, they're the experts on it. I wouldn't doubt that they would lie to us about that. Why, are you worried about something?"

"Well...I do have a bad feeling about something. Like...something is going to happen to our baby."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that neither you, nor Lucian, will have any harm or pain come to you when he is born."

"That's the tenth time you've said it this week." the silver head teased, rolling her eyes.

"Only because you keep doubting yourself and that seemed like the best way to reassure you.." he crossed his arm frowning.

"I'm sorry." she stretched out her neck, the que of him leaning down so she could peck his cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Anything for you, my dear."

* * *

Flare was sitting on the bed of her Juvie cell, the moon shining out happily from the window on the other side of the bars. _13 and a half more months to go..._she thought, flickering her eyes down to her orange jumpsuit. It wasn't her style, didn't go along with her dark red hair as much as she had wanted to when she was little. Still didn't today. Licking her lips, she pressed her fingers against her palm, one after the other, counting. "Nine months till therapy starts again." she concluded, scratching her head which only resulted to her scrunching her nose in disgust. She hadn't showered since five days ago, her next shower privilege was in two days. It disgusted her to think about how she could only get thirty minutes of shower time every week, two days if you were _that _good.

Letting a low whistle, she blinked, surprised to suddenly see a officer standing in front of her cell, a piece of paper clutched in one of his hands. "Miss Flare Corona, I see you're still awake, I thought so, I came to tell you that you have a letter." he grunted, tearing it open. "Since it's the rules, I have to read it in front of you." Clearing his throat, he started out in a loud, clear voice. "Dear Flare, we got the news. How're you enjoying the world now?" he said, flipping it over to see if there was anything else on it. "Well, guess that's it. There's no signature or return address." Bowing his head, he continued down the hallway, stopping shortly to shout at someone who was doing something they weren't supposed to.

Staring down at her hands, she shook greatly, her teeth grinding together. She knew exactly who had sent that letter. "Oh yeah, it's fucking great." she growled, gripping onto her orange pants tightly until her knuckles went white.

* * *

Lucy was staring at the exact same moon that Flare was just looking at a few minutes ago. Closing her eyes, her mind went back to when lunch ended, and Meredy came up behind her, her lips close to her ear. "This might sound weird though but...I swore I heard Ultear's final goodbye when I was hugging you..." it made her shiver, want her to shrink into her bed and hide. She couldn't do that though, now, it didn't even seem like an option to consider.

Closing her eyes, she silently asked the stars why this world wasn't peaceful, perfect, anything. It was obvious though, the answer was right in front of her. The world being so imperfect, made it very perfect, so unique, made it beautiful.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey guys! So, I didn't get a chance to write like I wanted to before the first day of school, or during the first week of school. Literally on the second day I had to do some homework so I had to get all the done but more had piled on. Oops. Didn't have time to sit down and update, I always got too tired whenever I got a chance to sit down haha. **

**I just realized that my birthday is only two months away, also meaning it's getting close to the second year ****anniversary for this story. I'm so excited for it to come, hopefully the story will go on strong and I will try to make a good, long chapter for that day. I also promise that I will try to update as much as I can when I have time to sit down and do so .**

**I know some of you have been asking "Where the heck is the Nalu?" and this was already planned before any of you had reviewed so it made me more excited to get this chapter up and running! I'm going to try and get more fairy tail characters fit in, Gray again, Erza, maybe some Wendy here and there, still working out the details :3**

**Did you guys like the novel I started? The name is in the last chapter at the very beginning if you want to find it!**

**See you next time x3**


	33. Chapter 33

"I'll see you after summer break~!" Mira sang, shooing one of the kids out of the nurses office. A big smile came onto the freshman's face.

"Have a good summer, Miss Strauss!" she laughed, skipping off down the halls. Shaking her head, making her white curls bounce around her face. The school board had decided to take down Spring Break and add an extra week to the kids summer break, wanting the students to not be distracted by the break suddenly put between the weeks. Mira had just gotten back from the hospital about a week ago, the doctor confirming that she was stable for now, adding that it was good that summer was coming up, since it would give her a better time to sit back and relax. Pulling down her shirt, she was about to turn back into her office when she saw a tuff of blonde hair. Looking down to the floor, the woman's nose scrunched up as she stared down at Laxus, who sat on the dusty tile with a bored expression written all over his face, seeming to be in another world at the moment.

"Do you need something, Mr. Heartfilia." she rose her voice, snapping the man out of his thoughts. Staring up at her startled, the man relaxed knowing who it was.

"Mira!" he sighed, getting to his feet. "I need to talk to you." he gestured to her office. Rolling her eyes, she put her hands on her hips.

"And why on Earth would I do that when I know that you still haven't talked to Lucy _and _Sting about making up?" she snapped, flipping her hair to the side. "I will talk to you once you speak to them. Good day," turning around to enter her office, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Laxus!" she hissed under her breath, trying to yank out her wrist, but failed miserably due to the one's strength.

"That's why I've come to talk to you." he said under his breath, sending a shiver up her spine. "I...I want to know how to exactly make it up to them." he admitted, shaking his head. "I just can't think of anything. I need help." Staring into his eyes, her shoulders drooped when she saw the true sadness coming from them. Hesitating, she slowly took a step back.

"Come in," she said tightly, avoiding the blondes gaze. She could see a smile coming across his lips though, and saw him walk in moments later. Closing the door behind him, the woman sat down on her chair while he took a seat in one of the small, cushioned chairs. He shifted uncomfortably, he was barely able to fit into it. Suppressing a giggle, she laid her head down on her hand as she studied her 'boyfriend', or whatever they were at the moment. "So, what exactly do you need help with?" she asked, blinking her eyes questionably towards him.

Clearing his throat, Laxus licked his lips. "I just don't know _how _to exactly apologize to them."

"Well, let's start out with listing on what you did to each one. Let's start with Sting!" she offered, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Well uh...I think the closest thing I did to him was what I did to Lucy and-" he cut off short, his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment.

"And?" Mira echoed, squinting at him. "What did you do?"

"I told him and Yukino that Yukino should get an abortion when they first told me to that they were expecting..." he mumbled, rubbing his chin. Blinking slowly, the woman leaned back in her seat.

"You are aware though now, that was not you decision to make, unless that Yukino's guardian agreed and the two parents wanted to go on with it." she said in a hushed voice, narrowing her eyes at him. "He is practically an adult now, he should be ready to leave the house right after he graduates this year. They both have their free will." tapping her chin, she thought for a second before continuing. "I suggest you apologize to _both _Yukino and Sting though about that, make it a bit more meaningful. Let's move onto Lucy, what about her?"

"I did ignore her cuts when I first got home..." he stated slowly, furrowing his eyebrows, going over what has happened over the past year. "Yelled at her when the whole, 'beat up' incident happened, didn't do much when she needed me, I wasn't there for anything, she thinks that I hate her scars, that I don't like anything about her..." it all came out as a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't blame her though, those were pretty rude things, kinda awful." he admitted, hanging his head in shame.

Biting her bottom lip, Mira got up from her seat, leaning over her desk to get closer to him. "If you tell her just that Laxus, and give it a bit of time, she would probably consider it."

"Probably consider it?" he asked, his mouth falling open. Shrugging, Mira moved around her desk.

"Well, you just never know, Laxus. That's all I can tell you." Nudging him up from his seat, the woman gave him a gentle smile. "Now, you should get going now. The final bell is going to ring soon!" she hummed, holding open the door for him. Opening his mouth to say something, she interrupted him. "Oh and...good luck, Laxus." she whispered, kissing his cheek gently, closing the door with a small thud.

* * *

His mouth twisted with a weird smile, holding up the cap and gown. Tilting her head to the side, Yukino giggled softly. "I think that would look wonderful on you, Sting." she patted his shoulder, her other hand covering her mouth hiding a small smile. His mouth in an 'o' shape, Natsu hopped from side to side, picking up a random gown and twirled around, lifting up the side while he batted his eyes.

"I think I would look just marvelous in this!" he sighed, twirling around in circles. Rolling her eyes, Lucy exchanged a look with Yukino, who was turning bright red from trying not too laugh. She had to admit it, Natsu was being pretty funny.

"Natsu! Give it back before someone notices." Lucy whispered, giggles escaping her lips whenever she uttered a word.

"Only for a kiss, my lady." he winked, leaning in close. About to go forward herself, a loud voice filled the room.

"I always knew you were a princess, Natsu!" Gray burst out laughing, slapping his knee. Erza stood behind him, a small blush coming up on her cheeks as she was excited to see the couple kiss, now disappointed that the raven haired boy had ruined the moment.

"What did you say, Gray?!" the said boy yelled, snapping his head to the side to glare at his rival who stood high and mighty at the entrance.

"Did I stutter?" he asked innocently, looking around to the others as he put a hand on his chest.

"Oh why I ought a..." he growled, squeezing his hands into fists, ready to run and bonk heads with him. Stepping in the middle of them, Erza looked back and forth between the two.

"Are you two going to fight?" he hissed, a small growl coming out from under her breath. Jumping a bit, both boys put on shaky smiles.

"O-of course not!" Gray laughed nervously, waving his hands in defense. Dropping the gown on the table, Natsu grinned.

"Us? Fight? Never." Natsu tried to smile, giving the boy a thumbs up. Both grimaced when they woman gave the two a sharp look before nodding, satisfied.

"Well than, see you all tomorrow." giving the others students who have been standing there confused, a small smile, the woman waved her hips from side to side as she walked out the door.

Snapping out of their weird looks, Gray walked over to the table, raising an eyebrow. "What are you guys even doing in here anyways?" he grunted, scrunching his nose at the red gowns that had the high school's mascot sewed in gold where the left breast would be.

"Picking up my gown!" Sting said proudly, puffing his chest out. "Graduation _is _this weekend."

"Don't you think it's weird that graduation should've been a week ago? I mean, it's already in the first week of when summer break should've started." Natsu complained, puffing out his cheeks to form a pout. Shrugging, the blonde boy flipped his clothing behind his shoulder and made his way towards the door.

"I guess if you get an extra week to your summer break, you get another week of school." Lucy suggested quietly, padding beside Yukino. Crossing his arms, Gray stepped out into the hallways with everyone else.

Patting his stomach, Natsu craned his head back to stare up to the ceiling. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! Anyone wanna go out and eat?" the boy asked, jamming his thumb behind him. Glancing to the side, Sting checked the time from a clock in the hall.

"As much as I'd love to, Lucy and me should get back home, Laxus will have our heads if we're late for dinner. Care to join _us, _Natsu?"

"No thanks, might as well go back to my own place. Though, my parents would be delighted to have you over some time, Lucy." he winked, kissing his girlfriends hand gently. Blushing deeply, the blonde touched his cheeks lightly.

"You can count on it." she giggled, trying hard not to feel embarrassed as she felt Sting's annoyed stare freezing her skin to a pale white. Not seeming to notice the death stare that was directed towards him, her boyfriend's eyes lit up with delight.

"Great!" kissing her cheek goodbye, the salmon haired boy practically skipped down the hallway, Gray walking behind him as he shouted at his friend to stop looking like a girl.

Squeezing her shoulders, Yukino squealed loudly. "You guys are so cute!"

* * *

Poking his head inside the kitchen, Laxus's brother looked around, trying to spot the owner of the house. "Laxus," he called, finally taking his first step in. The two girls shuffled in right behind him rather quickly.

"I'm starved," Yukino whined, stomping her feet on the ground. "Sting!"

"Sorry Yukino," the said boy whispered, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. "Let's get you something to eat, shaw we?"

"No need!" Laxus suddenly shouted, coming into the kitchen with a big pot of lasagna. After setting it back down on table, he ran back into the kitchen, grabbing a salad and crisp bread. Blinking in surprise, everyone stared at the grown man weirdly. They've never seen him do something like _this _before. It seemed a bit weird. "Sit sit," he urged, pulling out a chair. "Dig in!"

"Don't mind if I do," Yukino sighed, sitting down on the chair the man had pulled out. Pushing her in, they watched as she loaded food onto the plate that laid down in front of her. Following her more slowly, the brother and sister got to their seats and started doing the same, admitting to themselves that the food did look pretty good. After a few minutes of smacking of lips, gulps from the four drinking out of their glasses, the silverware clanking against the plates. No one spoke, no one knew what to even say. It seemed more awkward than it was probably supposed to be.

Coughing softly when everyone finished, Laxus got up from his seat. "Can I talk to you all...in the living room?" he asked, gesturing to the wide entrance that led into the room. Exchanging glances, Sting helped his girlfriend to her feet as Lucy was already shuffling to the couch. When everyone else was seated on the couch, the eldest brother dragged his seat to the middle, plopping down in it once everyone settled down.

Clearing his throat, he stared at everyone nervously. "I..." he started out quietly, swallowing hard. "I wanted to apologize!" he blurted out, stiffening his shoulders as he saw the people across from him blink at him with surprised expressions.

"...for what?" Sting piped up, moving his head a bit to the side as Yukino leaned her head on his shoulder, curiosity swimming in her brown eyes.

"Well...for starters...for yelling at you and Yukino." he said shakily. "When you told me about Lucian, and I yelled that you should have gotten an abortion. I really am sorry, you're old enough to start making you own decisions. Considering that you are starting work right after graduation, Sting, means you're growing to be a mature man, confident and ready to prove to me you're ready to take care of that baby. Yukino, you also seem positive about this, and I just know you're going to make a wonderful mother to that child." Trying to smile, Laxus shifted a bit, waiting for a reaction from one of the two.

Smiling back, Yukino waved her hand a bit, seeming embarrassed about the situation. "Oh Laxus, no need to apologize. We totally get what you were worried about before." eyes softening, she squeezed her boyfriends hand gently. "Thank you for it though, it makes us both very happy."

Twisting his lips into a weird form, he breathed out of his dry mouth. "Thanks..." was all he could manage, it came out from under his breath though, making it barely audible. That, was not what the couple was expecting. It was a shock to hear his older brother suddenly apologize to something like that. It usually ended up being the other way around, being tough and stuck up, it was always Sting that would have to apologize if something ever happened. Especially when they were off in the army. That seemed like ages ago now, a dream that had just whisked past them, a blur of images mixed together. Did things change that quickly?

Lucy just sat there, things going over her head repeatedly. Why on Earth did she have to be a part of this if it wasn't even about her? She could've just gone up to her room, and maybe drift off to sleep, listen to music, read, wait for her brother or Yukino to come upstairs and talk to her. "Lucy," Laxus' voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts, making her slowly raise her head to make eye contact with her eldest brother. She couldn't open her mouth to croak out a yes, instead, she just sat and stared, waiting for him to continue. "I need to apologize to you too." he said, seeming more confident. Squeezing her knees, the blonde looked away, suddenly wishing more than ever that she was in bed, asleep, having not to worry about anything else in the world.

"I need to apologize for so much. I don't even know where to start." he admitted, rubbing his hands together. "I need to apologize for not getting you help in the beginning, for not being there in the beginning, for yelling at you about Lisanna, for...for..." he couldn't even continue, as emotions clogged his throat, tears streamed down his eyes. He wanted to get as many words as he could out of his mouth, but they laid there stuck in his throat. Lucy still had her gaze away from him, her eyes glazed over with something though. He knew it, he knew it wouldn't work. Closing his eyes, he let joy and failure wash over his body. He at least succeeded at one of his siblings, but not the other.

Feeling two warm arms wrap around his body, he looked up to see long, blonde hair laying on his face. Afraid she would pull away, he pulled his little sister into him, enjoying the feeling. Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke soft words that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"I love you..."

* * *

**Luvviez: I'm so sorry for not updating last week, I was/am swamped in so many school papers and projects it's like GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Anyways, 2 year anniversary is around the corner! I've already started writing the special, hopefully you guys are all pumped for it! Do you guys like, want to do something special this year or something? Cause if so, tell me, because, I'm so open for any ideas you are wanting to offer, I just want to make this year ****special ya know?**

**Upcoming chapter list! Get excited for the chapters counting down to the 2 Year Special on October 23! **

**Chapter 34: Graduation Present**

**Chapter 35: Dinner with the Dragneel's **

**Chapter 36: Gold's Beauty **

**Chapter 37: Drunken Goodbye **

**Chapter 38: Disappear **

**Chapter 39: Find You**

**Chapter 40: 2 Year Special **

**Till next time meh friends! x3**


	34. Chapter 34

Sting tried to contain his excitement, the names that called out rang through his ears, but he couldn't pay attention on who was going up at the moment. It finally was graduation day, the last day of school was the day before, which was a havoc, or, that's what Laxus was complaining about when he came out of the school sweating and wheezing, claiming that the freshman had done a number on him for last day of school activities. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a very pregnant Yukino sitting next to Lucy, who was shaking off Natsu, while he was putting his head on her shoulder whining about something. Laxus looked annoyed by the three, flipping through the pamphlet in boredom. Rogue was already seated with the rest of their peers. He had gotten his high school diploma just a bit earlier, his red cap already off his head as he let his black hair get ruffled by the wind.

Someone punched him in the shoulder, making him blinking in surprise. Peeking behind him, he saw a boy with a shaded face, a feather tied to the string that was attached to his cap. "You're almost up," he whispered, nodding his head towards Mokarov who had his eyes squinted as he tried to read the next name on the paper. Stepping up, he was about to thank the young man. But when he looked over his shoulder he was gone. Furrowing his eyebrows, he shrugged it off and faced the front. The student in front of him moved onward towards the stage, waving happily as he approached the principal. Stiffening his shoulders, the blonde realized how nervous he was, it didn't feel like tat a few minutes ago. _Strange how quickly things can change. _he thought to himself, shuffling his feet in an uncomfortable manner.

"STING HEARTFILIA!" Makarov's voice boomed as he spoke into the microphone. Flinching, he took a shaky step forward. Turning his head, he saw his family cheering and clapping wildly, pride shown in his older brothers eyes, making a shiver of excitement go up his spine. He had saw that look so rarely, especially when gone off in the army. When all he did was work and work, did his best, yet, Laxus had never seemed to be satisfied with what anything he did. Feeling a burst of happiness that was being mixed in with confidence, he strode up to the stage, chin high, shoulders back, eyes focused.

Makarov stood on a stool, a big smile stretched upon his face. Handing the boy his diploma, he shook his hand firm and hard. "Congratulations," he grunted, tucking his hands behind his back once again. "May you have a bright future."

Bowing his head in thanks, Sting made his way off the stage, heading straight towards the seats where the other kids who had gone up were. Slipping in his seat beside Rogue, he let out a puff of hair that he didn't know that he was holding. "Glad I got that over with," he muttered under his breath, watching Rogue smile a bit.

"Today has been a good day." he agreed quietly, clutching onto his degree tighter. Biting his lip, he remembered how Rogue had claimed his father was killed in the dead of night, meaning he had no one to celebrate with. Grabbing his wrist, he gave it a small squeeze. His red eye flickered to the side to stare at his best friend in confusion.

"You could...come to my house to celebrate with my family..." Sting whispered, his cheeks tinged with pink. "I know it won't be the same but...we could at least be together to do it."

Trying hard not to have his jaw drop in a gasp, the other boy stared down at his lap, thinking it over. "Okay..." he finally said under his breath, after a moments of hesitation. Moving his hand down to his, Sting chuckled.

"Let's be brothers from this point on..."

"The broken bothers..." Rogue suggested, lifting his chin to finally make full contact with his friends blue iris'.

"Of light and darkness..." Smiling softly, Sting let the happy thought dance through his mind.

_Today has truly been a good one, and I know it shall get better. _

* * *

"My brother finally graduated," Laxus rose his glass of wine, Mira following him closely with her own drink. Pouting, the brother repeated the actions along with the others.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" he whined, stomping is feet unhappily.

"Of course not," Yukino laughed, sipping her water while she added. "Well...maybe a bit."

"You guys are so mean!" he cried dramatically, pressing his hand against his forehead as he threw his head back in despair.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy sighed as she got up from her seat. "I'm starving, when is dinner going to be ready, Laxus?" she asked, heading back into the kitchen to go get a refill for her drink.

"I swear I live with bottomless stomach siblings." the said man sighed, getting up as well. "It will be ready soon. I hope you're all up for rice and beef with extra herbs!" he almost sang, almost, as he followed his little sister into the room.

"Don't forget about me!" shouted Natsu, pounding is hand on the table.

"And me!" Yukino rose her hand, rubbing her swollen stomach with the other one, seeming embarrassed. A loud groan in frustration came from the other room, making everyone laugh. "By the way, Mira." the girl with the silver stared at the older one across the table, who rose her head when her name was called. "Where's Lisanna?"

"She's at a friends house for tonight, she didn't want to disturb..." Mira whispered the last part, nodding her head towards the kitchen. Licking her lips, the pregnant girl sipped her drink in understanding. They both knew that Lucy hadn't forgiven Lisanna for what she had done, it would still take some time no matter what. Coughing awkwardly, Sting glanced over to his friend, who was watching everyone quietly, no expression on his face at all.

"Do you uh, want anything, Rogue?" the blonde asked, nudging the boy gently. Blinking, he turned his head before shaking it. Frowning, Sting put his head on his hand as he stared down at the table. He was starting to doubt that bringing Rogue here was a bad idea. He hasn't said anything, drank anything, or ate any of the appetizers that was set out earlier.

Coming out with plates of food, Laxus set down three of the plates down in front of Mira, Sting, and Yukino. Lucy came out with the other three for her, Rogue, and Laxus. When all were seated, and after Lucy got her new drink, they dug in.

When done, Rogue licked his fork and set it down. "So, you're names, Lucy, right?" he asked, turning to the blonde girl who was surprised to see him speak for the first time.

"Y-yes, I don't think we've met properly though." the said girl smiled a small one.

"Okay," was all he said, turning his attention to the whispering Mira and Yukino. Slowly putting her hand down, Lucy sighed and leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder. Giving Rogue the stink eye, he stroked his girlfriends hair gently. Trying not to bang his head against the table, Sting let out a groan of frustration. He couldn't wait to call it tonight.

"OH!" Yukino gasped, covering her mouth tightly as she grew pale. Patting her hand, Mira gave the girl a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

Making eye contact with her boyfriend, she breathed out the words. "Uh...you ready to...be a...father...?"

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

The girls screams echoed down the hallways, it had already been 3 hours of pushing, and yet, it was starting to get their eardrums raw. Sting wasn't allowed to be in there yet, the nurses claiming until she had the last pushes, he would be allowed to be at her side and support her. Rubbing his head, Rogue glared at his friend. "Tell me why I was dragged here again?"

"You were never dragged here!" Sting snapped, glaring. "You can go home if you want, you weren't being the greatest at the moment either, you do know that right?" he hissed the last part, narrowing his gaze. Closing his eye, he jumped to his feet, making his way out of the hospital. Huffing, the blonde male leaned back in his seat, clenching his hands in anger.

"Sting..." Lucy whispered, reaching out to grab his shoulder, but he only shook it away, getting to his own feet.

"He could have at least _tried." _Sting muttered, shuffling his feet towards the bathroom.

Looking a bit hurt, Natsu leaned over. "He's just stressed out," he explained, pulling her down so she could lean on him. "Any man would, Lucian wasn't even supposed to be expected for two more months." she just stared on ahead, her eyes half shut. Pulling one of her arms up, pushing down her sleeve to reveal her scarred arms. Kissing them gently, he put his nose in her hair afterwards. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, intertwining their fingers. "My parents would love you, so would Wendy, she's just dying to meet you." he continued in his soft voice. "That's why, I was hoping that you would accept my offer and, come have dinner with the Dragneel's?"

"Sure..." her silky voice suddenly sounded.

"Great," he smiled, holding her close as they sat there in silence, the only thing filling their ears was the wails of the girl giving labor in the room down the hall.

* * *

**Another Hour Passes**

Sting was finally called into the room, saying that the baby was starting to make it's way out. Mirajane had gone home, bidding them goodnight. It was already around 10:46, it was pitch black outside. Grandeeney had called earlier, telling Natsu that she would be at the hospital to pick him up. Laxus sat across from the couple, watching them silently as they waited for his adopted mother to come pick him up. Lucy was asleep, curling up in the boy's lap, his own eyes drooping with sleep.

The screams kept going, the hospital mostly empty around this time, visiting hours were done for the day. It wasn't long before Grandeeney entered the building, her blue pajama pants that had little clouds blowing wind on them stopped at her ankles, her sandals slapping against the tile floor. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw the blonde girl in her sons arms. Covering her mouth with one hand, she shook the boy gently. Snapping awake in an instance, he lifted his head.

"Is this her?" his mother squealed quietly, her other hand cupping her cheek as she tried hard to make any noise. Nodding, he got onto his numb legs. Making his way to the older brother, he set down Lucy in his own arms. She let out a whine, feeling the warmth of his touch disappear. Kissing her head, Natsu backed away a bit, turning around to follow his mother out the entrance. His sweat dropping as he watched his mother fan girl over how cute the two were.

Once they were gone, Laxus puffed out his cheeks, tilting his head from side to side. He remembered how he sat in the hospital at five years old, waiting for Lucy to be born. How he had fallen asleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs while Sting was in his fathers lap, crying about how tired he was, how he wanted his mother to be with him, not with a new member of the Heartfilia family. Yet, he had jumped around when he saw his sisters face, squealing happily about how cute she was.

Blinking away the memories, the man stared on right as a nurse came out, a small smile on her face. "Hi sir, we are just here to let you know that your nephew has been born. He's five pounds and eleven inches long." the news surprised the male. It was awfully small, but he didn't dare open his mouth. He didn't have time to complain, nor it was like the nurse could have done anything about it in the first place. Shaking Lucy a bit, he helped her to her feet as he followed the nurse down the hall. Coming into the room, there was a tired Yukino and a glowing Sting. Both looked very proud, a small child in the woman's arms.

Looking up, Sting urged them to come forward, his eyes twinkling in excitement. "Come meet our son." Rushing over, now very awake, Lucy peered down to look at his face. Lucian was quite pale, white tufts of hair was at the top of his head though, with beautiful blonde tips.

"Oh my...he's so precious..." the new aunt whispered, staring at him with awe. Giggling weakly, Yukino stared down at her son with a loving gaze. Biting down an opinion, Laxus stared at the three, no, four, an uneven feeling taking over his body.

"He better not be a nuisance like you, Sting." he finally grunted, having to say it.

"I would yell if I didn't have my son sleeping." the said boy stuck his tongue out. Kissing his girlfriends cheek, he patted her head gently. "Now, you deserve some rest, we're going to be kicked out soon anyways. By the way...thank you for the best graduation present, ever."

* * *

**Luvviez: Hi guys, here's the new chapter, Graduation Present! I'm sorry if it's a bit messy, I wanted to write it tonight, but I think I ended up being a lot more sleepier than I was expecting. So if you find any mistakes, let me know, and tomorrow I will go over it! **

**I was thinking, maybe for this year, you guys could ask me questions for the two year anniversary, and I could answer them. Like, a Q/A, is that what it's called? Or if you have any other ideas, I would love to here them! :3**

**Upcoming chapter list! Get excited for upcoming chapters that are counting down to the 2 Year Anniversary on October 23!**

**Chapter 35: Dinner with the Dragneel's**

**Chapter 36: Gold's Beauty  
**

**Chapter 37: Drunken Goodbye**

**Chapter 38: Disappear**

**Chapter 39: Find you**

**Chapter 40: 2 Year Special **

**Hope you're all getting excited! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

Yanking on a dark red tank top, Natsu turned to face Wendy who was sprawled out on his bed, chewing her pencil down to a stub as she read her big novel. Her dark blue dress slid down her legs as they were in the air, kicking them into nothingness."What do you think?" the young man asked, doing a small pose where both his arms were in the air, head whipping to the side, chin high up in the air. Raising her eyes to get a quick glance, she turned her attention back down to her book.

"You look...cute." she nodded to herself, flipping the page that made a crinkling sound. Mouth coming a jar, Natsu leaned forward, running his hand through his pink locks, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"How about...sexy?" he whispered huskily. Giving him an annoyed glare, she snapped her book shut and hit him a top the head. Once the hard cover made contact with his scalp, the man let out a loud yell, falling to the ground holding his head. Hopping off the bed, Wendy pressed the novel to her chest, a small smile on her face.

"Cute," she decided, skipping into the hallway. Groaning in annoyance, Natsu got to his feet, running after his sister. Oh, the things he would do to her as soon as his fingers touched her skin. The doorbell echoing the house made him come to a stop. Leaning out to give her son a look, Grandeeney pointed to the door with her wooden spoon.

"Go get the door mister, let your girlfriend in!" wiggling her eyebrows, she disappeared in the kitchen once more. Blushing in embarrassment, he shuffled towards the entrance. Swinging the door open, he was about to sing a hello but stopped short, pure shock coming over his body. There stood Lucy, her white lace summer dress hung right over her knees, her hair up in a tight braid. As much as her beauty made him want to stutter, it wasn't the reason why he was so surprised. Right behind her stood Zeref, his hands buried in his jean pockets. Swallowing hard, he took a step back, avoiding his dark gaze that studied his younger brother.

"What are you doing here, Zeref?" he croaked, tears springing up. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital, finishing your time?"

"You know that I finished my time a long while ago. I thought you were going to visit me when I got free." he said with a straight face. It seemed like a question, yet at the same time, it wasn't. Moving in front of the elder brother, Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"Let's not talk about his now," squeezing his arm, the girl stepped inside. Sticking on her trail, Zeref followed the girl into the household. Still getting over what had just happened, the boy closed the door, stiffly walking into the dining room, where his father was setting the table. Wendy and Grandeeney were shaking hands and hugging Lucy happily, their excited voices filling the air. No one seemed surprised that his biological brother had his back pressed against the wall, watching everyone interacting. They knew all along that he came to eat dinner with them tonight.

Taking big strides toward the table, Natsu pulled out one of the chairs, gesturing for his girl to take a seat. A small tint of pink came upon her cheeks as she slipped into the seat. Kissing her head, he sat next to her, waiting for the food to come. "Gee," Wendy started aloud, sarcasm weaving it's way through her voice. "Thanks for doing that for _me,_" plopping down across from the couple, she grinned as Zeref did the same right beside her, seeming confused why she was holding back a laugh. Igneel did a small dance as he entered the room, a platter of bread and a bowl of mashed potatoes in his hands. After they were set down, he flipped his hair, making his way to get the rest of their dinner, winking at Lucy while doing so. Giggling at his actions, Lucy broke out into a laugh as Natsu covered her eyes, embarrassment overcoming him.

Grandeeney on the other hand, hummed a little tune as she held a smaller bowl of corn and the main dish, meatloaf. His father returned with a pitcher of lemonade. Once everything had been set out, all six began to pile their plates with food. When everyone was settled down, Igneel cleared his throat. "It's great to finally meet you, Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you too," she smiled, stuffing her mouth with meatloaf. "This is really good, Mrs. Marvel." she chirped, her chocolate iris' filling with delight as the flavor swam around her mouth.

"Please, call me Grandeeney," the said woman chuckled, pouring some corn onto her plate. "And thank you, at least someone appreciates my cooking." she teased, sending Natsu a playful look.

"That, is so not true." he said humbly, gulping down half of the food that used to be on his plate.

"Are you excited that you're going to be a senior next year?" the older woman asked, titling her head to the side.

"Oh yes, it's still a bit unbelievable that the year flew past us." the blonde explained, dabbing her mouth before pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

"Are you sure you two don't want more?" Igneel rose a brow at the two guest, who seemed to stay still with plates empty. The rest of the Marvel's had their share doubled once more.

"Not hungry," Zeref shrugged, patting his stomach. "I'm satisfied,"

"I'm stuffed," Lucy grinned, dropping her napkin onto the porcelain dish.

"Well, hopefully there'll be room later, because I'm about to make a batch of cookies for dessert!" the woman cheered, clapping her hands.

"I got a question, Lucy!" Wendy piped up, raising her hand to get the attention. Waiting for her to continue, the blonde rubbed her chin in curiosity. "Where'd you get those scars from?" she pointed to her arms, making the girl pale on the spot. Natsu and Zeref froze, tension coming up their muscles.

"Wendy," Igneel hissed, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"No no, it's fine." the blonde swallowed hard, slowly getting up. "I'm just going to...step outside for some air." finding the back door rather quickly, Lucy exited the house into the backyard, the door clicking shut.

* * *

Sting yawned, hanging up his apron. It was the fifth day on the third job, and he exhausted himself to the very fullest. Patting him on the back, one of the coworkers made their way out of the fast food restaurant, another one coming in to replace the place that had just left. Rubbing his cheek, the man walked outside, the sun had just decided to make it's way down the horizon. The sky mixed in with purple and orange. The late sunsets for the summer have begun. He had to admit, he loved this time of year. Laxus sat in the car waiting, picking at his nails stubbornly.

Weakly falling onto the passenger seat, he felt his brother squeeze his shoulder. "Work rough?" he bellowed, pressing down on the gas pedal, both ready to get home.

"Not really," Sting shrugged, blinking heavily as the world ran past his window. "I find myself from washing dishes to busting tables, wares me out after a while." he laughed, waving his finger up to the air to trace nothing in particular. It wasn't long till they reached their destination. Stumbling out of the car, he ran to the front door, his face lighting up.

"You know, they aren't going anywhere!" Laxus called, getting out more slowly. Ignoring him, the younger brother ran up to his room. Opening it gently, he saw Yukino rocking Lucian, Lector curled up by her thigh. Leaning against the door, he continued to watch as she sang a small tune.

"You are my sunshine, my little sunshine." she rubbed her nose against his, making the baby make a small sound which could be identified as a laugh. "You make me happy, when skies are grey. You don't know dear, how much I love you."

"Please don't take, my sunshine away." her boyfriend finished, settling on the bed. Pecking his lips, Yukino laid Lucian down in his crib. The doctors had hesitated on Yukino taking Lucian home so soon, saying that it might have been too soon to even consider taking him. After staying for a week and a half though, their main doctor had given them the okay to take their son home, warning them that they had to keep a sharp eye on him, and to visit for a weekly check up. "Did he eat yet?" he wondered aloud, laying back onto his bed. Lector got up, hissing that he got moved from his original spot. After he jumped off, Yukino rolled onto him, holding his face.

"Of course he has," she rolled her eyes, kissing his lips gently. "I would never let our baby starve." helping him strip off his shirt, she threw it in the laundry basket, working on his pants next. Groaning in pain, he stretched out. Patting his stomach, she helped him pull on his pajama bottoms, wedding the covers underneath him out. "What time do you have work tomorrow?"

"I only got one of the three tomorrow, and it's from noon to nine." he said, burying this face into one of the pillows. Laying her own head on his chest, Yukino closed her own lids.

"I should start working soon, you shouldn't be doing _all _the work."

"You can when Lucian is old enough," Sting sighed, his chest expanding as he took a deep breath, accepting sleep as it began to consume him. Petting his hair, she kissed his chest lightly, watching as the blonde slept away, knowing he would be passed out till late tomorrow.

* * *

Lucy was laying in the hammock, swinging back and forth, watching as day turned into night. Natsu grabbed two cookies, coming to the backyard as well. Blinking, she turned her attention to him. Nibbling on his own treat, he handed the other one to her, smiling in encouragement. Her arms were crossed over her stomach tightly, the bottom of her arms hidden from view. His smile turned into a frown, she made no move to reach for it. Setting it down next to her, he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth, closing it right away. He narrowed his gaze, olive meeting chocolate, an ongoing staring contest. "It's just..." she sniffled, turning her head to look at the up. "whenever someone sees my scars, and if they do find out, they act so scared of me, like, they're going to get a fake disease that's not even there. It's not the flu, you know?" she took in a shaky breath. "I wish people would...stop staring at me with pity, fear, disgust, even a bit disturbed. I'm going to be judged for the rest of my life, aren't I, Natsu?" she cried, choking on her own words.

"No, never." he comfortingly kissed her hand. "Not the way you're thinking of. When they see your scars, they're going to see you as a soldier, with proud proof that you won you're fight. Never make yourself look like you're already disgusted with these scars. Look proud of them," he said, kissing her cheek. Wrapping their arms around each other, they sat there for who knew how long, until Igneel called for Laxus arriving to pick up his little sister. Helping her to her feet, he lead Lucy to the front door. Giving her one last squeeze, one last kiss on the head, he stood where he was, watching the girl go down to the car.

"You're a good boyfriend." Zeref's voice rose up behind him. He didn't dare peer over his shoulder.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, what you did just now is pretty interesting." he commented, moving forwards so he stood side by side with his brother. "You can't ignore me forever, Natsu. I'm here now, ready to have you back. After all these years, don't you want to come back?"

"No!" he suddenly shouted, his hands curled up into fists. "You made a lot of things difficult, Zeref! But I stood by your side, no matter what! I'm so tired of doing that now, you're never here, to consider what I want, what I wanted. You're keep assuming that you do, and, you don't." Meeting his brothers sharp gaze, he fought back the urge to hit him. "I'm glad you're better now, I really am, yet...I'm not ready for this." he admitted, hanging his head in shame. Beeping the horn, Mavis leaned her head out the window, calling for her husband to come.

"Bye...Natsu." he whispered, his feet clicking against the sidewalk as he left.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey guys, today has been stressful, I had enough time to whip up a chapter though :)**

**I told my parents though about my ****cutting, and now they seem a bit disturbed by my actions. I feel better though, they deserved to know in the end, I can't keep a big secret from them forever :/ on the last chapter and on this one, I added things that I might have felt or what would be the cutest thing ever. Also the song that Yukino was singing was my childhood song x3 thought it would fit in nicely.**

**Anyways! Are any of you excited for the ned chapters?! I already reached 3,000 words with it, and I'm not close to done xD it makes me a bit sad, I need to finish so I can update it even though it's my birthday that day ;) **

**Here's the upcoming chapters! Get excited as the count down continues!**

** Chapter 36: Gold's Beauty**

**Chapter 37: Drunken Goodbye **

**Chapter 38: Disappear**

**Chapter 39: Find You**

**Chapter 40: 2 Year Special **

**Till next time!  
**

**-Your Little Author **


	36. Chapter 36

"You ready for this?" Lucy asked, putting her hand over her mouth as she held back a giggle. Sting nodded, excitement prickling in his eyes. Yukino was already down stairs, she had just finished soothing Lucian, entertaining the other guests that had arrived. Mira stood behind Lucy, her blue iris's seemed to gleam in the light, happiness overcrowding her as well. Opening the door, the siblings slowly entered the dark room, heading straight for the covered windows. Throwing back the curtains, bright sun shined into the room, revealing a sleeping Laxus in his king sized bed. His face scrunched up in a scowl as the light hit his tan face, but quickly relaxed, enjoying the warmth.

Jumping on the bed, both brother and sister leaned close. Wide, goofy grins displayed on their faces. Picking up two pillows, they hit their eldest brother, hard, screaming. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD, TIME FOR A PARTY!" his lids flew open, the man sitting up on his bed quickly. Before he could yell at the teens, who were recently running out of the room squealing loudly, Mira appeared in front of him. Kissing him gently right as he opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly forgetting about the first two intruders, the man responded, pulling her closer to get better access.

"Ew," Sting's baby voice cried, making the couple pull away and stare at the boy who was red, struggling not to make another laugh escape. "PDA!" he howled, avoiding the pillow that almost hit his face. Mira pet his cheek, making his attention go towards her.

"Happy birthday, Laxus."

* * *

Walking down the stairs dressed in regular cloths, the man grunted in surprise when he saw multiple balloons and a few people in the kitchen, a big pile of pancakes in the middle of the dining table. Running up to him, Lucy bounced up and down as she ran around her brother. "Happy birthday! Who would've imagined you would make it to twenty two, seems weird. I remember when it was you eighth birthday, all that camouflage decoration was an eyesore after a while." Ruffling her hair, he pushed his little sister away as she spun around and headed back to Yukino.

Tugging on his arm, Mira moved her boyfriend to the small group of people who were chatting. "I want you to meet some of my friends." she smiled, waving her hand to each one. The first one was a man with white, spiky hair, a small scar running down the right side of his face. "This is my younger brother, Elfman! He works at the gym and designs mens clothing." Standing up, the man puffed out his chest in pride, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Laxus. I wanted to let you know you look very manly." Raising an eyebrow, the blonde slowly nodded in greeting. Sitting back down in his seat, the girl next to him was the next to get on her feet. She had light brown curls coming down to her shoulders, her glasses reflecting the light off, making the glass glare, preventing her eyes from being seen. She seemed to have a distinct taste in green, her green dress and heels saying no more.

"This is his fiancée, Evergreen." her dark brown orbs finally appeared, a smirk tugging her lips. Raising her chin up high, she settled back down in her seat. "Right next to her is Freed." she waved her hand, fingers wiggling in the process. He seemed bored out of his mind, his long green hair covering one of his eyes. He ignored the bubbly girl as she went on to the younger boy who was staring out into space. "And last of all, that's Bixlow, Freed's adopted son." Blue dye turned out to be obvious as a black base appeared at the top of his head. "I thought you would like some more friends to talk to. And these guys were more than happy to be apart of this!"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, the man kissed her head gently. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Oh," she tapped her finger tapping his hand gently. "We're not even done with your big day yet." she said as Lucy stuck a candle in the pancakes. Lighting it, the young girl clapped her hands together.

"Make a wish!"

* * *

The sun silently started to wave it's goodbye's as it started to set on the horizon. Laxus rose his brows as he stared out at the view, the wooden deck beneath his feet creaked as waiters moved across the deck. Mirajane sipped her wine, rolling the liquid in her cup quietly. "Do you like it?" the woman asked, her face scrunched up as she smiled.

"It seems very...fancy." he stated, rubbing his chin in interest.

"You thinking about something?"

"I'm hoping that Sorano is making sure that the three teenagers and baby haven't set something on fire." he snickered, staring down at his almost empty wine glass.

"Oh, don't worry about those guys, they're in good hands!" the nurse insisted, waving over a waiter who was lingering near another table. "Excuse me, can we get a refill here?" nodding, the man strode back into the building.

"I guess," he smiled, leaning his head on his hand. The girl across from him had on a blue, tight dress, her blue diamond heels sparkling in the evening light. "I must say though Ms. Strauss, you look fine tonight." he waited as the waiter returned, filled his glass, and lifted it up. Giggling, Mira raised her glass as well.

"Are we toasting on something?"

"Yes, we are toasting on your beauty my dear." clinking the glassware together, the couple sipped on their drinks. "Before the waiter gets out food out here, I want to do something." pulling out a small box from his pocket, he set it on the table, sliding it over. A confused look was drawn on the girls face.

"I thought you were the one who got gifts today." she popped open the box, gasping softly as she saw a gold ring come into view. "Laxus!" she shouted, her cheeks going pink as other people looked at her weirdly. "Laxus!" she said more quietly. "What the hell?"

"It's a promise ring, relax." the said man chuckled, picking it up.

"Doesn't look like one."

"Oh for heaven's sake it only has three little diamonds in it."

"That's a lot of diamonds!"

"It's a promise ring," he slipped the small loop of gold on her slender finger, a grin playing across his lips. "We won't lie to each other, or break a promise." Biting her lip, Mira shifted to the side of her seat. "Mira?"

"Laxus...I've been keeping something from you..."

* * *

Yawning widely, Sting set down Lucian in his crib. Dark circles were starting to form right under his eyes, it was near one a'clock in the morning. Yukino laid in the bed, sleeping soundly. He had promised her that he would take the night shift, but now it seemed to be a killer. Throwing the dirty diaper away, he crawled back in bed, enjoying the breathing that filled the rooms air, drifting off instantly.

Right as the clock struck two, a light wheezing sound came up, it was barely a breath. Then everything went silent.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey guys, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but there's been a lot going on, so I apologize for the late update! I'm going to put up another chapter for the next few days, and I swear they will be a bit longer, but this one wasn't originally going to be long in the first place. there was homecoming in the way, then a crush came along after the dance, and before long, first dates and kisses happened, and boyfriend xD but he's great and I'm wearing his jacket at the moment while watching 'Pretty Little Liars' and it's just great! **

**Next week it 2 year anniversary! Ah! Still need to update 4 more chapters! Let's go through the list once more, and get ready for tomorrow night's chapter! It will literally make you wonder what will happen next. **

**Chapter 37: Drunken Goodbye **

**Chapter 38: Disappear**

**Chapter 39: Find You**

**Chapter 40: 2 Year Anniversary **

**Till tomorrow night my dears, I apologize again for the long weeks, I am enjoying life, depression seems like a dream. But it is now time to get back to my writing x3**

**-Your Little Author**


	37. Chapter 37

A cold hand went over the young man's face, his nose wiggled at it passed. "Sting?" a groan came up, making him grunt in response. "What time is it?" Forcing himself to open his eyes, he stared at the alarm clock's big, green numbers. Rising up, the man looked around in confusion. "Sting?" Yukino asked, reaching over to feel the empty spot of the bed that he was lying on a few moment ago.

"It's...ten twenty five." he muttered, stepping onto the cold floor. The girl was suddenly up as well, rubbing her face hard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's ten twenty five. It's what the clock says!" he shouted, pointing to the small machine.

"How is that even possible? Did you take care of Lucian every time he cried and I didn't notice?"

"No, the last time I got up for him was...one..." rushing over to the crib in the corner of the room, he peered down at his silent son, who laid there, unmoving. Sting's heart seemed to freeze, a cold rush ran down his spine. The small baby's skin was white, almost white as the small silver hair that crowned his little head. Running his finger under the baby's nose, he held it a centimeter away, waiting, for a cough, a whimper, a whine, a single breath to push up against his fathers skin. There was nothing though, he just remained like that for a minute, letting it all sink in.

"Is Lucian alright?" Yukino's gentle voice interrupted his trance. Turning around, he tried to make eye contact with his girlfriend, but he couldn't. His heart slammed against his ribs, silent screams tickled his throat, and waters silent cries wished to be set free and trickle down his cheeks. "Sting...?" no response. "You're scaring me...what's wrong?"

"He's..." the said man's voice cracked harshly, making her flinch. "He's dead...Lucian is gone..." putting her hands over her mouth, Yukino shook her head slowly.

"No...this joke isn't funny. Stop joking around!" she yelled, blinking away her own tears.

"I'm not joking around!" he shot back, gripping her shoulders tightly, he put his face millimeters away from hers. "He's dead, Yukino! Our son is gone! He's not breathing! I'd never joke about that!" and they cried, sobs breaking away from their mouths as they held their gazes steady, strong. It seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes when a knock echoed in the room, making the couple freeze in their tracks. Opening the door, Laxus poked his head in, his mouth closing right before he spoke.

"Is...everything alright?" walking up to his older brother, he hugged the mans waist, his voice shook as the words tumbled out.

"No, I lost my child..."

* * *

"Well, this isn't common anymore." Porlyusica started, tapping her pen against the clipboard in her hands. "But it can still happen now a days."

The young woman rubbed her read nose, refusing to look at the old doctor. Sting was leaning against the wall, his hair covering up half of his face, the shadow growing longer as the seconds ticked by. "Well, how is this possible." Laxus cut in, squeezing the silver hairs hand for comfort.

"It may be because Lucian was born earlier. But, doctors today aren't able to point out the exact death of the child. He was less than a year, could be a quick conclusion to it. There's nothing else that could've been done though." the woman shook her head, her light pink strands fell over her skin after doing so. "It happens while they're asleep, so just be happy it wasn't a painful death is all I can really tell you. I'm very sorry for your loss." she said gruffly, her wrinkles sagging as she frowned at the trio. "Is there something else I can help you with exactly?"

"Uh...no, that'll be all. Thank you so much for explaining this, Porly." the blonde man nodded, rubbing his chin slowly.

"Would you like the body cremated?" the woman asked, wobbling over to her small desk, where a blanket sat. She pet the place that the head was would be, glancing to the small family.

"Don't touch him!" Sting suddenly jumped out from his rigid statue position and yanked on the elder woman's hand. Narrowing his gaze towards the man, Laxus got to his feet.

"Sting," he warned, pulling him back. "Maybe it's best if you and Yukino wait with Lucy in the sitting room while I get this sorted out." Helping the said girl up, the nudged them to towards the door, turning back to the doctor as soon as they left. "I think the two would appreciate Lucian, being cremated."

Huffing, Sting paced back and forth, stomping his feet as hard as he could. Yukino's mind was else where, her head on Lucy's small shoulder. Natsu had arrived a few minutes ago, his fingers intertwined with his girlfriends. Lucy's other shaky hand went through her friend's short hair. Kissing her head, Natsu pulled his girlfriend closer. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Of course," she muttered, continuing to watch her brother. "But, he's not...I'm worried about him..."

"Don't be, he's just stuck in grief. It might take a while, but he will come around, I promise." he smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I hope your right," she sighed. Walking out into the large room, the eldest Heartfilia took a deep breath.

"Lucian is being cremated in a few hours, and tomorrow we'll go get his ashes." he explained, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. "I'm really sorry, Sting, Yukino. I know-"

"Shut up!" the boy suddenly shouted, waving his finger in his brothers face as spit flew. "I don't want your pity! I don't want any of yours!" he pointed at the other three individuals, rage coming off making the others press themselves against the cushions of their seats. Spinning around, the blonde stalked out of the waiting room and out into the parking lot. Shaking his head, the man puffed out his chest.

"Alright than."

* * *

Sniffling, the blonde hung his head as he entered his room. Opening up drawers, Sting shoved clothes aside, running his fingers across the rough wood. Slamming them closed when he failed to find the item, he got to his knees, reaching his hand to under the bed. Finding a cardboard shoe box, he pushed it out, flipping open the top to reveal a big load of tiny knick knacks, pictures, and keys. Poking through the items, he pulled out a plastic card and an envelope. Kicking the box back under his bed, he slipped both items into his pocket, and went to a small desk in his room. Lector sat in the chair, his back falling up and down silently, his red ears flicked at his owner shuffled to the other side of the desk.

Clicking the button of the pen, he scribbled a few things down on a piece of paper. Opening the window, he kicked his foot out, looking for the solid surface of a branch. Finally finding it, he climbed out he window, climbing onto the part of the tree. Pressing himself against it, he moved towards the base before making his way down to the bottom. Rolling his head, he heard his neck pop in a few places. Making his way across the front yard, Sting started to stroll down the sidewalk, his hair flying away from his sight.

* * *

_"A fake ID?" the blonde asked, blinking in surprise. "Why would I need one of those?"_

_"For beer, duh!" the boy with spiky teal hair laughed. "Don't tell me you never had a drink before."_

_"Uh...guess I'm just going to be silent for now." Sting admitted, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. _

_"Don't worry about it, we all have a first time with __alcohol. That's why I'm wondering if you would like one."_

_"Oh, does everyone here have one?"_

_"Pretty much, except your sister." the man winked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "So? Do you want one or not?" _

_"Uh, sure!" _

_"Great," pulling out his phone, he nodded towards the person across from him. "Smile." doing what he was told, Sting waited as the man took his picture, seeming satisfied that he had another customer to attend to. "I will just need two hundred dollars here by tomorrow and we should be done." _

_"Two hundred dollars?!" Sting gaped, gripping the sides of his chair tightly. _

_"Hey, you never know when you want a drink. It's handy to just have one."_

_"What if someone finds out?"_

_"No one will. Not like people actually stare at them long enough to know that they're not actually real. Do we have a deal?" Slowly biting his lip, Sting agreed. _

_"You're right. See you tomorrow...uhm...I'm sorry, I forgot your name again."_

_"Orga, and see ya later."_

* * *

Holding a hand to his face, a tall man shook his head. "I need to see some ID here for you to go in." Trying not to get annoyed, Sting pulled out the ID and waved it in front of the bodyguard's face.

"Happy now?" he puffed out his cheeks as it was snatched away from his hand. Dropping it back in his clutches after having a quick glance at it, he held open the door for entry. Going into the small club, Sting went straight to the bar, waving over the bartender over.

"Get me the strongest thing you have," he said in a low voice, trying to sound a little older. Grinning a bit, the woman slid a beer towards him, which he quickly started to down the liquid. It burned his throat, the uncomfortable taste made him want to cringe. Yet, at the same time, it was satisfying, made his tense shoulders relax at last. Today had been long, but now, a few drinks later, he couldn't even remember what he was sad about.

* * *

Trying hard not to cry, Yukino squeezed her eyes shut. The aroma of food invaded her nose, it made her want to puke in the end though. It was sick to think about eating at that point in time. "You need to try and eat something..." Lucy's voice rang in her head. She couldn't respond, her throat had been swollen for hours, preventing her from speaking.

"It's okay, Yukino. Take your time," Laxus soothed, the clinking of dishes filled the dead air. "Lucy, can you please go check to see if Sting would join us for dinner."

"No one's eating though..." the girl muttered under her breath as her footsteps faded as she left the room. A few seconds later, Lucy quickly came back, her voice anxious. "H'he's not in there," she stuttered, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "I thought he came home."

"Me too," Laxus got to his feet, the other girl finally opening her lids to watch the siblings to up stairs. Getting on shaky legs, the brown eyed girl stumbled up the steps, trying hard not to trip over herself. Almost no lights were on, the house was close to pitch black. Breathing shakily, she came in behind Lucy, who was recently chewing on her nails. Her older brother had a notepad in his hands, that seemed to be shaking a little bit.

"What is it?" he handed it to the youngest girl, who scanned over it, her breath hitching. Handing it over to Yukino, the small woman read desperately.

_Dear family,_

_I don't feel well at the moment, if you could not tell. I just wanted to say that I'm okay, and don't let Laxus be a bossy little man about finding me._

_But before I go into something __unnecessary, I wanted to tell you I decided to leave for a while. Don't worry though, I'll be fine, I won't be gone_

_for long, and I promise I'll try to contact you in some way very soon. I just need some time is all, you know? Lucy would understand me,_

_in this situation. Who ever is reading this, tell Yukino that I love her, and I hope that she is dealing with this well. I will see you soon._

_-Sting_

Swallowing hard, the girl sucked in a tight breath. "Can I...be alone for a while...?" she barely spoke. It seemed more like a breath. Saying a 'yes', Laxus gently lead Lucy out of the room, closing the door behind him, making a small 'click' noise. Hiccuping, the former mother went to her bed, tears falling down on her pillow and sheets, leaving salty stains for later. Sobs shook her small chest, and the cold clawed at her skin.

She never knew she could lose the two people she loved most in one single day.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey guys! Next chapter is up and ready to be read! **

**I'll have to see if I can update the next two chapters soon, because tomorrow I'm going to the pumpkin patch with some friends, and of course, it's going to be during the time I usually have time to sit down and write so xD we'll see how it works out. I might just remove from the chapter list one extra chapter, because it's just most likely going to be a filler, so, just going to combine the next two chapters!**

**The last chapter before the 2 Year Anniversary is: **

**Chapter 38: Find You**

**Thank you all for the nice reviews! So sweet of you guys! :3 3**

**Till Monday my dears!**

**-Your Little Author**


	38. Chapter 38

It had been ten days since Sting had left the note for his family to find. He hadn't shown up though, everyday, Yukino sat in a chair right next to the door, waiting. She waited for that man to walk in through the door and hold her, yet, he never came. The seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes seemed like hours, the hours felt like days, and the days felt like years. It was horrid to see that young girl sit there, barely touching her food, only saying hi and nodding or shaking her head only when someone spoke to her. Went to bed every night at 9:30, waking up as soon as it hit eight. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, it just turned 7:23, the quiet ticking of the clock the was over at the entrance of the kitchen. It was like it was counting down the time that Yukino would wake up and go back to her daily day dream stage.

Laxus sat right across from his little sister, sipping on his morning coffee as he flipped the page of the morning paper. The man had a lot on his mind as well. It made him want to fidget, pick up the phone and call Mira, seeking out comfort from the girl he fell for. Yet, Mira needed more time to herself, especially after the news he gave her after their date. Mira had come every other day to check on the grief stricken girl, hiding Lucian's ashes in her own house, saying if the former mother received them, she would be more broken. She needed her boyfriend to start a healing process, and didn't want her to be forced to see a therapist.

A knock on the door made the two jump out of their skin. It had been too quiet those past few days. "You...expecting company?" Lucy asked, leaning on the arm rest as Laxus got up to answer. "Because Mira came yesterday to see Yukino."

"Uh, yeah." the man grumbled, a click sounding as he unlocked the front door. As he swung it open, there stood two police officers, making the blonde girl flinch.

"W-what are they doing here?" she looked away, the officer's stares burning her side.

"We're here to file a report," one of them said, pulling out a pen and a notepad. "On Sting's disappearance. So I hope you don't mind if we can ask you some questions yourself, Miss." nodding slowly, Lucy settled back and Laxus got another chair out, sitting down as the police got in their own arm chairs. "My name is officer Caleb, and that partner, Randy. Our first question is, how long as Sting been missing?"

"Ten days," Laxus spoke first, holding up the note that was on Sting's desk the night he left. Officer Randy took it, opening it to scan through the words.

"And you said that he had lost his month old?"

"Uhm...yeah..." Lucy nodded, rubbing her hand over her mouth, making the words muffled.

"We know that you and your brother were closer then both of you were to your eldest. Do you have any ideas where he might be?" the girls eyes flickered to her said brother, wondering how he would react. Instead of flinching or sending a glare towards the guests, he waited patiently for the answer. Studying her knees uncomfortably, Lucy thought hard about where Sting could have been. Nothing popped up though, her mind drew a blank. As close as they were _now, _they never were when smaller, the boy always shut out his little sister until their parents passed, which only a year and a half later, left for the army training.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed out, hunching her shoulders over so she could stare at the police a bit better. Sighing in disappointment, Randy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You must not be thinking hard enough!" he snapped, leaning closer to the girl. "You must know something!"

"Randy," Caleb warned, waving his finger. "Thank you miss, do you think we have a chance to talk to this man's girlfriend?" the blondes tensed up at the mention, exchanging looks.

"I'm sorry, but Yukino isn't mentally stable for questions yet." Laxus slowly said, his eyes flickering to the stair case. Glancing over her shoulder, Lucy noticed that time had been ticking past. In less then twenty minutes, Yukino would be wobbling down those stairs, ready to sit at the door and stare off into space. Trying not to stumble to her feet, Lucy bowed her head in apology.

"Please forgive me, but I should go check on, Yukino." nodding in agreement, her eldest brother smiled at the confused officers as Lucy hurried up to the second floor. Hurrying into Sting's room, she closed the door gently behind her as she was met with her petit friend. Yukino laid in the bed, one of Sting's baggy t-shirts covering up her upper thighs and the rest of her body, Lector curled up against her stomach while her knees pressed him closer, Lucian's old blankets was clutched in her hands. Breathing out shakily, the blonde walked over to the silver head, her brown iris' flickering to meet her friends. "Yukino," the girl hissed, her eyes narrowing. "I know you're not in a good space right now, but, I really need you to tell me something."

A slight flicker of fear flashed, her brows slightly flicking down. Taking that as a silent yes, Lucy leaned her upper body on the bed. "Is there a place that Sting might go to? A place he preferred, maybe where you had your first date?" seeming to take out all her energy on the one action, Yukino pointed to the bulletin board, which in the middle, had a picture of Sting and the girl laughing, standing next to a sign that read "Saber's Park" with a large Christmas tree in the background. Gasping quietly, Lucy thought over the town in her mind, a route slowly coming to be. "Thank you!" she squealed quietly, exiting the room slowly but excitedly.

Going to the home phone that was on a small table in the middle of the hallway, the young teenager picked it up and dialed a number, pressing the device against her ear. "Natsu? Yes, I need some help..."

* * *

Her head pressed against the hot, burning plastic like glass, the blonde stared contently at the blurry, flashing landscape that flew by. Natsu kept his focus on the road, even though the temptation to look at her was overwhelming. "Does Laxus know you're out here?" he asked, making a smooth turn. Lucy shook her head, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Nor does he need to know," she grumbled, chewing on the tip of her finger.

"Are you sure that you don't want a full ride to this place?"

"Positive," she sighed, tilting her head to kiss his cheek. "I need to do this alone, he might get scared or defensive if he sees you." she explained, perking up when she saw the bus stop come up. Coming to a stop, Natsu finally turned to face his girl. They had a small staring contest for a few seconds, neither one uttering a single word. Finally giving into the tiny voice in his head, Natsu captured the blondes lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Lucy brought the boy closer, resisting to have a small giggle escape her occupied lips.

Pulling away, Lucy got out of the car, winking. "See you later, lover boy."

* * *

After a whole hour of sitting on a steaming bench, then climbing on a humid bus which she was in for another hour and a half because of the speed, Lucy cursed herself for not taking up on Natsu's offer. She should've left earlier instead of waiting till one in the afternoon for Laxus to go get Mira for Yukino's daily check up to get out of the house. It was now a little past three thirty, and the bus was not going any faster. Lucy had been getting the feeling that she would kill someone if they continued at this rate. Five minutes later, they reached another stop, the girl quickly escaping the bus into the warm air. The bus closed it's doors as soon as her right foot his the pavement, speeding away.

Groaning, Lucy took in her surroundings, checking the streets. She was about ten blocks away from her destination, with another two when turning left. Getting started with her walk, Lucy tried to preoccupy herself as she made her way town the town. Forty eight minutes was there, but then gone as she got to Saber's Park. Never had it looked so beautiful. Collapsing on the closest park bench, Lucy threw back her head and let out a long sigh. She let her aching relax slowly, the feeling welcoming. Though it didn't seem like much, she felt like all she did today, worrying about Sting before going out on this small journey to look for him, seemed like a month ago now. Closing her eyes, the blonde let the darkness welcome her.

Jolting awake, Lucy snapped up into a sitting position. It seemed, darker then it was. Finding the park clock, she sucked in a sharp breath when she saw it was eight twenty six, the sun almost gone over the horizon. The streets around the park appeared to be busier, the car zooming past, getting into restraints and bars around the area. Trying not to fall over when she got up, the girl wandered around the park, checking the other benches, the trees, the a small cavern behind the fountain for her brother, but no Sting was close to sight. Her gaze flickered to the pavement, a wave of disappointment washing over her like a tsunami. She had the strongest feeling that he would be there, yet, how could she be more wrong? Hearing yells, she glanced up, seeing through the strands of her hair. A small bar sat on the corner, happy cheers and some screaming singing out of the open doors.

Interested, the blonde moved forward, stopping at the street's edge to stare at the building. A few minutes later, out stumbled a drunk man, his fist in the air as he shouted out curse words. Squinting her eyes, Lucy studied the elder man. He had blonde spiky hair, with a gray t-shirt and black jeans. Now that she thought about it, he looked a lot like..."Sting!" she cried out, taking a step back as a car drove by, coming into a blur in the end. Not hearing her, Sting came out onto the street, swaying from side to side as he made his way to the other side. Sucking in a breath of relief, she waited as patiently as she could as he slowly staggered forward.

All of the sudden, there was honking. Lights flashed out, blinding the girl. Using her hand as something to block out the light, she stared in horror as a car approached her drunken brother.

"STING!"

* * *

**Luvviez: Okay, so, I thought it was going to be longer! But, let's not complain, because the next chapter is going into 4,000 words. I mean, let's admit, I might be going overboard with this xD sorry for not posting on Monday or Tuesday, I had a lot of homework to catch up on. I will see when I can update the 2 Anniversary chapter! Hopefully on Sunday!**

**I have to go now, can't stay up as late tonight as usual :/**

** Till then my dears x3**

**-Your little author **


	39. 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL (BIRTHDAY)

_It was so dark outside. The clouds prevented any kind of light to come through, the sun's blanket refused to budge. A young woman sat in front of the fire place, the flames shadows licking her pale skin. Her eyes reflected the beautiful, vibrant colors that it held. A small creak kicked her out of her day dream, making her head fall on her shoulder as she stared into the dark hallway. "Lucy?" she called, tapping her fingers against the cloth on the chair. At the call of her name, a small, little girl stepped out into the light. Her hair was cut short, it laid right around her rosy cheeks, her dark chocolate brown eyes glittered dimly. "Did you put it on?" Suddenly excited, she lifted her head to get a better look at the child. "Come come! Let me see!" she urged. _

_Stepping out, Lucy straightened herself to let the woman get a good look at a pink dress, the top weaved in with white lace that had rose designs. "Oh Lucy! You look simply adorable!" she gushed, cupping her cheeks. _

_"Thanks, Mommy..." she whispered, shuffling her feet in place. _

_"You're friends are just going to adore that at your school! I mean, just look at you, my little princess." she cooed, sighing happily. Looking to the side, the small girl didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin her mothers day, or remind herself of her loneliness at school lunches, at all the laughs and fingers pointed in her direction. Frowning, the woman realized what she had just said. "Lucy.." she whispered, holding out her arms. Walking into them, the said girl let herself be swept off her feet and be set down on her mothers lap. They sat there in silence, the soft pattering of rain started, making it all seem a bit more __comforting. Peering over her shoulder, Lucy stared as the stones became a dark color, small drops dragged themselves down the glass doors. _

_"Look Mommy," she patted Layla, wanting to get her attention. Turning her head so she could look out the window as well, she watched with her daughter as the rain came down harder. "Why is the sky crying?" she asked, titling her head to the side. _

_"It's not crying dear, it's just the rain." she assured the little girl, her shaky breath following close behind. _

_"No, it's crying." Lucy insisted. _

_"Why is it crying?" Layla wondered, giving up on convincing her otherwise. _

_"Because you're sick." she responded, touching the woman's snow white skin. Fighting back the urge to flinch, her mother touched the of her little girl's hand lightly. It was a small, feathery touch, cool, almost ghostly. _

_"Let's not worry about that now. It's your _birthday_, we should be celebrating." Layla grinned, setting her daughter on the ground once again. _

_"I don't want to celebrate it until Daddy, Laxus, and Sting get home." Lucy stated, crossing her arms over her chest. A loud slap of thunder sounded from outside, making the two jump. Rubbing her forehead, Layla shook her head. _

_"I'm sorry, Lucy. But the boys are at a football game, and now I bet they're seeking shelter from the storm or, if stupid enough, continuing to watch. The game is going to end near midnight." she explained as gently as she could, knowing that the girl would be upset. Like she did predicted though, the girls eyes saddened. Tugging at her dress, she shuffled back into the hall, making her way back into her room. Sighing in defeat, Layla slowly got up from her seat. Hearing a door slowly close, she peered into the hall, making sure the girl was in her room. Smiling, the woman walked quickly to the kitchen, ready to put her plan into action._

* * *

"STING!" Lucy's screamed ripped out her throat, making her want to let out a weak croak afterwards. The car swung to the right, missing her brother by an inch before going on quickly, rushing to it's destination. Taking shaky steps in the street, she ran over to her brother, grabbing his arm to start pulling him to the other side. He stared on blankly, his mind elsewhere at the moment. Leaning him against a nearby building that led to an alleyway, the girl touched his face, tears falling down from her eyes. "Sting, what...what were you doing?" she whimpered, moving his hair out of the way.

He didn't open his mouth, his breath barely audible to hear. It seemed like she was invisible, he was only seeing straight through her. She patted his cheeks, wanting him to snap out of it. Leaning closer, she smelled alcohol mixed in with his bad breath, being blown out of his open mouth. She would cover her nose if she wasn't so horrified with what she had witnessed.

After being gone for almost gone for two weeks, she finds him stumbling out of a bar, almost killed by a car as he wandered onto the road, oblivious to the vehicle the was speeding down straight towards him. Swallowing down a hiccup, she wrapped her arms around her older brother. "Lu...cy..." he finally coughed out, gripping her shirt with one of his hands. Pulling away, she found that his blue eyes were more focused, but his mind seemed to be gone, not with her.

"Is this where you've been?" she whispered, clutching onto his shoulders tightly. Small waves of anger starting to go through her veins, her small body shaking. "You left all of us...to drink your heart out?" she hissed harshly.

"I have my reasons," he snapped, seeming a bit more sober, sturdier than before.

"You're son dying shouldn't be a reason to leave his mother to go through it alone!" she yelled, shoving her face close to his. "She's hurting just as much, you leaving, didn't make it any better!" she cried out loudly, her grip tightening slowly, her knuckles turning white at a slow pace. He stared at his sister, shocked at her shouting. Recovering quickly, he pressed his hands down on the wet pavement, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"So she gets to be comforted while I'm supposed to deal with it alone? I-"

"Like she wouldn't help you back!" Lucy interrupted, shoving him back down. "You love her don't you?! You would do anything for her, right?! Why in the world, would she not return the favor..." at the last part, a small sob squeezed her lungs, her hot tears only dripping down her face at a faster rate. His lids drooped, as he dragged the girl into his arms, the small pattering of the rain coming up.

* * *

_"Lucy~!" Layla's faint voice sang through the crack of the door. Lifting her head to stare at the wooden thing, she clutched onto her small plush girl. Brushing the doll's hair fabric hair, it's dirty blonde color complimenting the small blue dress with white ruffles and a small, light pink bow, a ruby sewn in the middle. "Come out here! I want to talk to you!" _

_Pressing the doll against her chest, Lucy took small steps, making her way out of the door and into the hall, starting to go to the living room. "What do you think she wants, Michelle?" she asked, setting her chin on the dolls soft head. She was her morning gift, Jude and Layla setting it on their daughters seat at the table. As great of a present it was, her head being squealed off when she saw it, the doll seemed to be an apology gift more than a __birthday one. Her father had apologized as soon as the dolls reached her fingertips, saying that he had promised the boys they would go out for a game, but the game was moved up a week, and it was the last game of the season. _

_When she reached the living room, she spotted Sting and Laxus' gifts sitting on the coffee table. Both still perfectly wrapped, still untouched. Her mother wasn't in sight, the little girls eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Mommy?" she called, twirling around, her white summer dress, that she had changed into recently, flew to her thighs as she turned. Creeping out of the kitchen, Layla held a plate with a small, vanilla cupcake, it's sugary frosting surrounding a small pink candle. _

_"Happy tenth birthday, my dear." she said softly, crouching down to be at eye level with her daughter. "Make a wish, a good one. Don't waste the first year of double digits on something foolish." she repeated what Miss Spetto told them last summer, when Lucy wished upon the first star came out on a cool summer night. Without hesitation, the little blonde girl blew hard on the flame that swayed on top of the wax. "What did you wish for?" her mother asked, placing the plate on her knees. _

_"I wished that Miss Spetto wasn't away to visit her friends..." she started, twiddling with her fingers. "That Uncle Capricorn and Cancer were still around..." leaning her head to the side, she stared at the fireplace quietly before opening her mouth to speak again. "I miss Aquarius..." she whispered. Sighing, her mother gently set the plate down on the smaller table, making a 'clinking' sound as it made contact. Grabbing her daughters hand, the older woman started to sing. _

_"Let's go in the garden," she pulled the girl up to the glass doors, grabbing an umbrella. "You'll find something waiting. Right there where you left it, lying upside down." opening up the door, it let out a small creaking groan. Opening it up, the pouring rain pounded against the black surface as the two stepped onto the stone path, the cold wet stone making Lucy want to shiver. They walked on, stopping after a couple more big stones. On the ground was a flat looking object, seeming a bit round on the corner, a silver chain leading it's way out. _

_"When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. The underside it lighter, when you turn it around." nudging her forward, the little girl picked it up, drops of water fells slipped off of it. Following her mothers song, she turned it around, revealing a shined side of silver. A beautiful, diamond star in the middle, little moons and stars carved into the metal all around it. Squinting her eyes to get a closer look, she noticed a tiny clip. Pushing on it, the object popped open, revealing two small, round pictures. One was of her parents, on their wedding day it seemed, due to how her mother was younger looking and had a long, white dress on. The other was her two brothers, Sting making a silly face while Laxus had a small smile on. Slipping it around her neck once it was closed, she wrapped her tiny arms around Layla's leg, a silent thank you going between the two._

_"Everything stay, right where you left it. Everything stays, but it still changes." Joining in, the two's voices wove threw the air, the slick rain flying right pas the tune. _

_"Ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways, when everything stays..."_

* * *

Taking quick, short breaths, Lucy took out his phone from his pocket, doing a little dilemma in her head whether to call Laxus or not. He was most likely at home at the moment, unaware that his sister ran off to search for their brother. Staring at the door, waiting for his younger one to return, the phone at his side, just in case Sting or the police called with any news.

Speaking of her older brother, he remained leaning against the stone building, dazed, tired. Coughing, his eyes shut. If something could ever seem so peaceful for no reason, it shouldn't of. Cars were honking, people were yelling at each other in the bar, a peaceful night like this, seemed almost impossible to believe. Moving closer, she pulled his head onto her shoulder, and running her hand through his blonde locks.

"Luce..." he rasped, batting his eyes open.

"Yes?" she muttered, pressing herself against the building as much as she could, trying not to get wet from the rain, that was starting to come down harder.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"I...I don't know any songs..." she admitted, staring down at her cold hands silently.

"Of course you do...please..." he begged, gripping her arm gently. Searching her mind, a thought of that one day came flooding back to her, her lonely tenth birthday. Clearing her throat, her mothers voice seemed to come out of her daughters mouth, as she sang those soft words with care, like Layla had almost eight years ago. "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting." She started shakily, gripping his knee. "Right there where you left it, lying upside down. When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded, the other side it lighter, when you turn it around. Everything stays, right where you left it. Everything stays, but it still changes. Every so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways, everything stays." breathing out the last verse, she glanced down at her brother, who was sleeping quietly, accomplishing what he was trying to achieve.

Grabbing his phone again, she dialed Laxus' number, laying the device on her ear. He picked up after to rings, he sounded confused. "Hey Laxus..." she whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I found, Sting.."

She had laid her hand down on her brother's hands, which were covered up tightly over his stomach. The sad part was, she couldn't see the warm, dark red blood slowly staining his shirt as he bled away.

* * *

"If you could go anywhere, where would it be?" _a voice whispered, it's cool breath making his hair to ruffle. It made him shiver. His eyes seemed closed, but they seemed wide open, staring at the darkness. _

_"Heaven," he croaked. At his response, a cold touch traced it's way around his neck, a gentle pressure pressing down on his skin. _

"Why? Do you desire someone up there?" _it giggled, nipping at his ear. He felt like at any moment, he would freeze to death right there, right now. Yet, he was being tugged up, his life force seeming to stay above his head. His voice clawed his throat, begging to be free. When it did, his soft response was more like a screech. _

_"My family is up there, I...I want to see them." that's all that was able to come out. The grip finally freed him, it's chiming laugh rang through his head. It seemed so happy, excited of his response. _

"As you wish!" _Harsh winds blew, than, that's when he knew, his eyes were truly being squeezed shut. It became warmer, a whistle swinging it's way around the now gentle breeze. It was so beautiful. He felt himself being pushed down on something, his hands and knees protesting in pain, like he had been in that position for hours. When he had tried to see where he was, pure light shined down on his face, making him wince. Opening his eyes more slowly this time, he saw blue. The sky was so clear, small wisps of clouds hung over head. There was no sun, only light that came from who knows where. _

_Below him was what seemed like water. When slightly moving his hand, it rippled. Getting onto his shaky feet, Sting looked around. The scene went on forever, not seeming to have an end to it's horizon. He stood there, listening. The whistle disappeared, making it now deadly silent. He didn't know how long he was standing there until he heard a faint cry. Whipping his head around, he stayed quiet, waiting for the cry to return. He was rewarded when it cried out again. _

"A baby!" _it squealed, kicking him forward. Biting down a yowl of pain, he ran towards the direction. It's pained wailing continued, more frequently the longer he ran. Finally, a tiny object came into view. As he got closer, it formed into a woven basket, a cotton blanket peaking it's way out of it. He went into a full sprint, stumbling as he tried to reach it. Coming to a short stop, he stared down at the baby in utter shock. There laid Lucian, his white, fuzzy hair cover his forehead. His fathers eyes shining with big tears, face swollen red with despair. _

_"No..." he breathed out, kneeling down to scoop out his son. "Why are you crying?" he asked, kissing his head. Holding him against his chest. Closing his own eyes, Sting enjoyed the warm feeling that Lucian was putting near him. His cries had eased, making everything seem very peaceful once more. He loved it, holding his son in his arms again. It was...so _real, _he loved it. Holding back tears, he stroked his child's head. He was here, here with his son. They could be a family, no one could tear them apart. _

_"I'm sorry..." someone whimpered, their voice trembling. Two thin arms made their way around Sting's body, giving him a hard squeeze. His lids flew open, his body trembled. A baby couldn't do that. Pushing himself back, he was bewildered on who sat in front of him. A young boy, around thirteen years old, stared at him with dark blue, big iris's. Silver, curly hair complimented his narrow face, making him look handsome. He seemed so ashamed, regret written all over his face. _

_"L-Lucian?" stuttered his father. The said boy smiled sadly, rubbing his arms. _

_"Yes, Dad?" was all he could stutter, playing with his skinny fingers. He couldn't even face one of his parents, he was acting like he had been out doing something he wasn't supposed to, acting embarrassed of what he did. _

_"Y-you're..."_

_"Older? Yes, it told me that this was the only way to talk to you." Lucian explained, lifting his chin to stare at the sky. "Dad, why did you leave Mom?" _

_"I-I wa-am hurt, ever since you passed, I couldn't deal with it, so-"_

_"Drinking your heart out did nothing," he hissed, voice turning __horridly serious. It made Sting shiver, how something that sounded so gentle turn very cunning under a few seconds. "If you could see yourself now, we could both say that you're under the brink of coming here yourself." Ignoring the pink that crawled up his pale cheeks, the man swallowed down a growl. Gaze softening, Lucian moved forward, cupping his father's face. "I understand _why _you did this, but, we both know Mom can't loose you too." dropping his arms, the water under his feet made a small splashing sound as he turned. _

_Seeing that his son had made the move to leave, he scrambled to his feet, studying himself as he swayed. "Wait!" he almost screamed, tripping over himself. "Where are you going?! Aren't I coming with you?!" he sobbed, taking in a sharp breath as he proceeded to follow. _

_"No," the boy laughed weakly, tears coming up. "Lucy, she saved you this time." stiffening his shoulders, he didn't dare to lock gazes with the man behind him. Both would break right there if he did. "Don't make them all worry, it's time to wake up." he relaxed as two shady figures appeared, continuing down the way hand in hand. Running up to meet them halfway, he finally spun around, tear drops running down his cheeks "Goodbye, Father!"_

_ Blinking in __astonishment, Sting saw his parents, happy looks drew carefully on their faces. __"Mum...Dad...?" _

_Grabbing each of their hands, Lucian's laugh chimed through the thin air, both his parents swinging him in-between them, the couple's own joyful chuckles joining in as they all disappeared in the distance. _

_The light around him never seemed so bright._

* * *

Laxus sat in a chair in the corner, talking quietly on the phone. Lucy's head laid on her brother's bed, sleep gotten to her at last, taking small toll's on her body. After staying up late worrying about Yukino for many nights, running around after Sting, it felt nice to rest her head on a mattress that was soft. Knocking softly, Yukino stepped into the room, pure relief ran over her as she rushed towards her boyfriend, ignoring the glare that Laxus shot her. Kneeling down next to her friend, she grabbed the young man's hand. "Thank goodness." she sighed, getting onto her knees. "He's okay."

Striding over with the rest of the group, Laxus crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "He's going to be just find," he interrupted the other two, who were opening their mouths to speak. "He just got a beer bottle shard in his stomach. He needs rest, but he will be waking up soon." he explained, shaking his head slowly. "Be glad he wasn't seriously injured in the end."

At that moment, Sting let out a loud groan, his chest heaving up as he took in a deep, painful breath. Forcing open his lids, the younger man let out a small cough, his focus immediately going to silver head's face, watching silently as tears ran down her face. "Yu...kino?"

Letting out a happy laugh, the said girl leaned down and kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek gently. "Hey honey, you doing okay?"

Excitement flashed in his eyes, struggling to sit up. "Yukino!" he squealed weakly. "You missed it!"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Yukino tilted her head to the side. "Missed what?"

"You missed meeting Lucian! He was all grown up! A young boy ready to take on the world!" he said, throwing his hands in the air. Blowing out a bit, the girl shook her head.

"Right, I'm so sorry I missed out on that." wrapping his arms around her shoulders, the boy pulling her close as he gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you," he whispered quietly, stroking her hair gently. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"It's okay," she giggled, blinking away more tears. "I missed you, too."

* * *

Gasping awake, Lucy was met with the bright numbers of the alarm clock. It flickered around seven fifty AM, no one was even up yet. A couple days ago, after Sting returned, they were finally at a little peace now. Slipping out of her bed, the blonde ran her fingers through her messy hair. Stopping in front of a picture of her parents and brothers, she stared at the small locket that hung over the side. Popping it open, she watched as a dried, cherry blossom fell on the floor. She totally forgot that her small locket contained the flower that made her and Natsu meet. Dropping the chain around her neck, she made her way down the stairs, she was about to go into the kitchen when there was a small knock on the door. Blinking away the sleep, Lucy shuffled over. _Who the hell knocks on the door this early? _her mind hissed as she started to unlock the door.

Yanking it open, the girl poked her head out into the warm, morning air. No one stood before her though. Looking down, her eyebrows rose when she spotted a small, stuffed cow, a small note peaking out of the corner of it's collar that had a bell connected on it. Wrapping her fingers around it gently, she picked it up, grabbing the note. Tucking the animal under her arm, she unfolded the note, scanning over the neat, cursive words over it.

_Lucy,_

_Who would've thought you got this far in life? After your parents passing, to going through middle and high school, your brothers the only family you have left, I must admit, I'm proud of you. I remember when you were a little, annoying brat, always squealing and running around like some idiot. I don't know where the time went, I see you now sometimes. When I'm getting coffee, or when I go to visit the principle at your high school, I can see that you have started to surround yourself with friends. I must say that it wasn't right for me to leave. I had other important business to take care of though, and I must say, it wasn't fun. You're now what, eighteen right? Don't go whining to anyone else sooner or later. _

_Happy Birthday, Luck Lucy_

_-Aquarius _

Blinking in surprise, Lucy clutched the cow to her chest, noticing it had the Taurus symbol etched on the back. Forcing back the tears that threatened to fall, she didn't even notice Natsu coming up the steps. Worry etched over his face, he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Hey, you okay?" he wiped her cheek as a single tear fell.

"Yeah.." she smiled, holding the small bull up to show her boyfriend. "I'm wonderful!"

* * *

"Bonne appetite," Laxus grunted, placing a big, wide waffle on everyone's plates. Ruffling her hair when it was her turn to get her breakfast, he leaned down and kissed her head. "Happy birthday, sissy."

Puffing her chest out happily, Lucy thanked her brother, digging into her waffle quickly. Nodding to Sting, the younger brother went outside, small popping sounds coming up. "What's he doing?" Natsu asked, licking the syrup off his fork.

"He's getting ready for Lucy's birthday party," Yukino piped up, her mouth full of waffles. Laughing, Lucy set her head on her hand.

"Are you sure he knows how to?" paling at that, Laxus excused himself as he rushed out in the back, small shouts started up. Grabbing her head, Yukino helped Lucy to her feet, winking over at Natsu.

"If you would excuse us, I'd like to get Lucy ready for her birthday." dragging the blonde into her room, the silver head pulled out a white dress, its lacy color adding a fancy look to it. "Come on, let's get you into this beauty." the girl urged, gesturing to the blondes pajamas. Rolling her eyes, Lucy stripped out of her large t-shirt, putting on a bra in the process. Pulling on the dress, Lucy waited as Yukino zipped up the back before kicking over her shorts. Handing her white sandals, Yukino nodded, satisfied. "Perfect!"

"Shouldn't I put on...make up?" the blonde asked, tying her hair in a tight bun.

"No no! You look very beautiful without it!" the silver head insisted, licking her finger and rubbing it against her friends cheek to get rid over some crumbs. "I'm going to go help your brothers, I don't want one of them ending up dead." Waving a farewell, the girl was replaced by her boyfriend, who's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"You look very...beautiful." he murmured, taking a step forward. "I have something that might make you even more beautiful. Though, I don't think that is possible." Taking out a small, wrapped box out of his pocket, he handed it to the blonde. With no words, Lucy slowly opened her present, lifting up the top of the box only to make her choke on her own tongue.

"It's...it's..."

"A white cherry blossom." Natsu finished, lifting up the charm. "It's a necklace. It symbolizes the day we first met." he grinned. "May I?"

Mouthing a silent yes, Lucy bent her head forward as the boy clipped it on. It fell a bit lower then the locket, which was nice. Now both could be shown off. "Thank you...so much." pecking her cheek, Natsu grabbed her hand, leading her downstairs.

"Your party, awaits you." he opened the back door, where guests were starting to enter. Party lights hanging over the tree tops. A long table of snacks laid out on a table, another full of presents. At the sight of her, Sting got up on one of the chairs, throwing out his arms.

"Happy birthday, Lucy!" he yelled, throwing back his head as the others cheered after him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUCY!"

* * *

"You're back soon," a man grunted, rubbing his chin. Flipping her blue, silvery hair to the side, a woman strode across to meet up with her husband. "Did you do it?"

"No..." she set her hands on her hips. "I couldn't face her. Not after leaving her to live by herself after Spetto passed. I left the present though, I hope she likes it."

"I doubt that she wouldn't." he smiled, grabbing her hand.

"What would I do without you, Scorpio?" the woman chuckled, sitting down on the worn down couch.

"Certainly not nothing, Aquarius."

"Probably take care of this brat alone." she rolled her eyes, holding up three fingers as she counted down. "Three, two, one..."

"I heard that!" a voice snapped, heels clicking the wooden floor as someone entered the living room.

"Good morning, Brandish." Aquarius greeted, refusing to meet the teenagers glare. There stood a girl with light green hair, golden green eyes flickering from side to side from the two adults.

"Good morning, Aquarius." she sneered, grabbing her long coat off the coat rack.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" the woman snapped, swiveling around.

"Since when do you care?"

"I've always cared, even before your mother passed."

"You'll never be my mother,"

"You're lucky to have someone to look after you when no one could!" she snapped, jumping on her feet as Brandish ignoring the elder woman's shouts as she slammed the wooden door closed.

* * *

"I do hope you're having a good birthday, Lucy." Erza nodded, a small smile on her face. "But if you could let me on the secret, I would like to know what kind of cake you would be serving."

"Uhm, vanilla with strawberries." the said girl said, taking a sip of her drink. Sparkles coming up from the older woman, the red head nodded in approval.

"Oh Erza, can't you just leave the poor girl alone?" Gray held back a smile as he nudged Lucy gently. Next to him, Juvia grumbled.

"Love rival...where is Natsu when you need him?" Meredy hugged the blonde from behind.

"Happy birthday!" she giggled, her pink hair falling over her cheeks a she moved to speak with the girl better.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled. All heads turned when they heard small squeals, watching as Natsu charged through the small crowd of people, little Wendy on his shoulders waving her hands in the air as she continued her ride. "So wild..."

"They will be just fine, as long as they don't destroy the cake." Erza reassured.

"Right..." Lucy's sweat dropped as she studied everyone. Mira was next to Laxus, chatting with Sting and Yukino about something. Lisanna was trying to start a conversation with a shy Bixlow, who didn't seem very excited to be there at the moment, even though a tiny grin played across his lips. Lyon was filling his cup all the way with ice, pouring lemonade into it as soon as it was all the way to the top. Levy and Gajeel were sharing some slices of pizza together, Gajeel pointing at the gifts and something that looked like his present, most likely comparing them to the size. Licking her lips, the blonde's eyes wandered back over to Natsu, who had finally set down Wendy.

Skipping over to the girl, the pink haired boy sent her a cheeky grin. "Hey, you having fun?" he blew out a breath, wiggling his eyebrows in the process.

"Lots," she covered her mouth as Gray came forward, patting his chest with pride.

"There you are, wanna make a bet, Pinky?" he taunted, leaning back as the other boy came forward.

"Who you calling, Pinky, Ice Princess?" twisting his face out in a scowl, Gray grabbed Natsu's shirt.

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"I'd love to," Natsu squealed, kicking Gray's knee, finally free from his grasp. Jogging to the other side of the yard. Cursing at the teenager, the raven head sprinting after him. Carrying out the cake, Elfman hummed happily, satisfied with his baking skills coming to good use. Getting in his path the second the older man came out, Gray let out a scream as Elfman shouted in surprise, stumbling back as the cake slide back, falling right on his face. Everyone went silent, an evil aura coming into the air.

"GRAY!" Erza screamed, charging at the terrified boy. Letting out a shriek, the said boy stumbled into a run as he tried to escape the red head's grasps.

"Heheh..." Yukino came up next to Lucy, who stood there, mouth a gap. "Gotta love them."

Shaking her head, Lucy smiled widely. "No kidding."

* * *

**Luvviez: OMG, MORE THEN 5,000 WORDS, DA HECK YOU DOING LUVVIEZ, REACHING YOUR GOAL LIKE IT WAS NOTHING. YOU GO GIRL. **

**So, today is now my ****birthday x3 as well as the 2 Year Anniversary! Thank you all so much who stood there with me since day one! I couldn't have done any of this without you! **

**I really really hope you enjoy this chapter, I bet you were all pumped up for this beauty of a thing to be posted. xD **

**I must go enjoy my day though, and maybe get some sleep? I'm with my girl friend right now, playing the hell out of Mario Kart, so lucky to have her in my life and have her join me to celebrate today. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful day as well my lovelies, you deserve it :* **

**-You Little Author **


	40. Chapter 40

Zeref titled his head to the side, listening to the quiet echoes of the old house. Nothing was familiar, all of it, it was just drawing a blank to his memory. This wasn't the house he lived in before he was moved to the mental hospital, the one he lived in with Mavis. This one was a bit smaller, only missing about one bedroom. He hated it, but he knew it was the best his wife could do at the moment with her having the only job. "Are you enjoying your weekend home?" a small voice whispered behind him. Looking over his shoulder, his heart ached as he saw Mavis stand there, leaning against the door frame. He turned to face her completely, shrugging.

"I thought we would find a house with three bedrooms." he admitted, guilt immediately crossing over his face. With her expression soft, Mavis walked up to her husband and pressed her lips against his head.

"You need to let go that Natsu isn't coming to live with us." she explained gently, running her fingers through his pitch black hair. "He's almost eighteen, and he's going to be out in the world, by himself." Sighing in defeat, Zeref leaned into the small girls loving touch, breathing in her sweet, earthly smell.

"I just wished we could be a family, like we were before the...the fire."

"I know my dear, but, we have to look to the future." Putting her hand on his cheek, he guided his head towards the small bedroom that was painted a soft blue. In the corner of the door way, you could see a white wood crib and a mobile that hung small little fairies that seemed to be dancing around in the air. "Especially for, Rahkeid." Pulling away, she quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a gift bag and returned in seconds. Handing it to her husband, she bounced up and down excitedly. "Open it, open it!" Cracking a grin, he reached out and squeezed her arm.

"Careful." he warned teasingly. "You might make, Rahkeid dizzy."

"Yeah yeah, just look and see what's inside!" Yanking out the thin paper, his mouth formed a small 'o' shape. He gently grabbed a small, black stuffed dragon with blue markings.

"It's perfect," he muttered, bringing it to his chest. "He will love it."

"I know."

"Don't worry about a think though my fairy, I will be out of the hospital next week for good, and I will be here every waking moment to take care of you both." he swore, getting to his feet so he could kiss the woman he loved so dearly.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Sting groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Well you don't have to," Lucy tapped her lips with a silver spoon with milk dripping off it. "But I'm definitely doing it, and so is Yukino."

Sighing, her older brother straightened his back. "Don't you think it's too _soon _to do this?"

"That's the reason we're doing it, Sting. Haven't you been listening to anything we've been saying the past week?" rolling her eyes, Lucy got up from her seat to go put her bowl in the sink. "Now stop whining and go put on something nice. Sorano and Yukino will be here soon." tsking with annoyance, the boy shuffled up the stairs, shaking his head making his gold locks fumble over each other in a messy way. Straightening her own black silk dress, she pulled her hair into a tight bun.

In the back yard, Laxus was digging a big hole in the ground, grunting occasionally. Mira stood in the back, cheering him on happily. Smiling, Lucy's head snapped to the door as the doorbell rang. Hurrying over, her flats tapping on the tile floor, trying not to run. Swinging open the door, her eyes widened slightly when she spotted Natsu standing there, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed, holding white lilies in his other hand.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing flowers." he grinned, leaning forward to give his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Oh no, I really doubt that Yukino or Sting will mind. Actually, I really think Sting will be happy that you're here." she winked, taking the pure flowers from him, heading towards the kitchen to get a vase.

"You think so?" he raised both brows, surprised as he shut the door behind him.

"Well, yeah!" she giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You two seem really close now, don't you think?"

"I don't know where you're been then..." he mumbled, wrinkling his nose. Stumbling down the stairs, trying his hardest not to fall over, Sting stared at Natsu confused before turning into a mix of relief and happiness.

"Yo dude, you came?" squinting, Lucy finally noticed that there were dark circles under his bright blue eyes. He seemed a bit more pale, and somber. Simple signs of grief. The past week, Yukino came to spend the night often, locking herself up in Sting's room. If you pressed your ear against the door, you could hear at least one of them crying over their lost son.

"Um, yeah, of course." Natsu said awkwardly, shifting slightly. Gripping his shoulder tightly, the other boy nodded before joining his brother outside. "Okay, so it's not you. Where have I been? Seriously." biting back a laugh, Lucy nudged her boyfriend towards the small group of people.

"Go, I'll be out in a bit with the sisters." she promised, shooing him off.

At that moment, the lock clicked, and in came in the almost identical sisters. "Hello, Yukino, Sorano. We're just about to start, let's go in the backyard." grabbing her friends hand, she led the two to the back, Sting instantly moving over to greet his girlfriend in a small hushed voice.

"Alright, are we ready to start?" Laxus asked everyone, picking up a small silver box with a golden dragon on it and handed it to the young couple. The two nodded, the silver haired girl pressing the box to her chest. Clearing his throat, he nodded back towards the box. "It's time to say goodbye, put the container in the hole when you're ready." Hesitantly, Yukino bent over in her lacy black dress, trying not to fall, she placed the box in the deep hole. A small sob choked her throat and she struggled up to her feet, Sting steadying her as she did so. "Lucy would like to say something before we start the burial." Laxus announced, stepping to the side to let his sister speak.

Puffing out her chest, Lucy glanced over at her brothers solemn face. "We are here today to say goodbye to Lucian Heartfilia. Though this is not a real burial, nor a real funeral, I think he would be honored to be surrounded by uncle and aunts, close friends, and especially his parents." she nodded to the said people. "I barely knew Lucian, he did not live long enough to speak, to walk, or even try potty training. And though it's thought that we don't really think it's such a big deal to be celebrating a life like this, it is. The cherry blossoms here are known to bring good luck, faith, and even love to others. Which is why I thought it would be great to have it symbolize him." They all watched as Laxus lifted up the young tree, placing it in the hole.

"I know it hasn't been easy for either of you, and you don't deserve this. I can't imagine how it feels to lose your son in such a early life, but I don't think it's right to remember all the things we're going to miss about Lucian, it's remembering all the things we did with him, and how lucky we were to have him in our lives. Let us bless our family, and let him bless his parents for giving him his best chance, thank our lord that he lived to see us all, and thank our lord for keeping him safe from harms way." Blinking away her own tears, she picked up the shovel, taking a big scoop from the dirt pile, and poured it in the whole. "Good bye, Lucian." she whimpered, taking a step back to allow the others to do the same. Kissing her cheek, Sting blinked at her gratefully as he got his own dirt, and poured it over his son's own grave.

"Oh Lucian, I miss you everyday, and may the light always light your path, and live up to your name to be as bright as the stars and be as radiant as the moon." he hung his head, kissing Yukino's hand as she put her dirt on top.

"Good bye my dear, you will forever be in our hearts. No matter what happens in the future, I will always remember our time together." It seemed that was all she could choke out. Like Lucy, it must've felt like there was cotton in her throat. Sorano and Laxus murmured quiet goodbyes at the finished filling up the hole. Everyone split up, going to their own places to grieve. Yet, the blonde girl stood tall next to the tree, staring at the single blossom that had opened proudly.

* * *

"Okay okay, so, what's the one with the horns?" Natsu asked, chewing on a part of a pepper. "Like, the goat?"

"Capricorn?" Lucy laughed, flicking a watermelon seed at him. "I can't believe I'm dating someone who doesn't know their zodiacs!"

"But that's why you're here right? To tell me what they are."

"I guess." she giggled, lifting her chin to look up at the stars.

"So, what's the most loving sign?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Pursing her lips, the blonde thought for a second before snapping her fingers.

"That's right! It's Aries!" seeming impressed, Natsu leaned back on the grass, letting out a soft sigh.

"Well, I might not be a sign. But I sure love you." he said aloud, closing his eyes. Gasping a bit, Lucy's mouth dropped, having no words. Just as she was about to say something, Laxus poked his head out in the warm air. Spotting the two next to each other, he called out.

"Lucy! There are some people here to see you!" he shouted, rushing back inside. Giving Natsu a confused look, they both got up and stepped inside the cool house. Hearing chatter come from the living room, she stopped abruptly, shock pulsing through her body. On the long, lounging couch sat three people. The youngest one had short, dark green hair and hard brown eyes that stared at everything in pure annoyance. A man tapped his foot on the floor, grayish black and white hair was almost shaved off his head, his red shirt hanging loosely over his shoulders. The last one caught the girl in total shock though.

Noticing the girl standing there, the old woman stood up, her long, bluish silver hair swayed at her waist. "Lucy!" she attempted a smirk, but it faltered into a frown and a pained expression.

"A-Aquarius?"

* * *

**Luvviez: Okay, guess who it is. Not someone else that's for sure! Hello hello hello, I'm back! (possibly for a short time) Please please forgive me for not updating for such a long while. But that's why I'm here to explain it to you!**

**So, I had to do some portfolio work (about 4 different ones and idk if you guys know what they are but they suck) and it took me 3 months to complete them all and get them ready before I had to share them with my teachers. And then the winter break totally sucked and now here I am rushing to finish projects and study for tests and it's been really stressful. I'm also having a lot of issues with myself and what I am thinking so I've been trying to get myself together for the past few days (yet I failed last night when I cried myself to sleep) but that's way beside the point! **

**I think it'd be nice to actually get to know you all a bit more! And I'm not sure if any of you really wanna get to know me at all! But if you do, please review that and maybe we can do a question asking thing and I can respond to all of you guys! (you might not go along with it but it's just a suggestion so no need to go crazy)**

**I'm not sure when I'll be writing again, but it'll hopefully be ****next week on Friday when I can finally relax and focus on getting some much needed rest. I've missed you all so much and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for being so supportive and loving! **

**With much love from me, have a wonderful weekend!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Upcoming Chapter Names Can Be Viewed Below!**

* * *

"A-Aquarius?" the blonde stuttered, confusion and surprise crossing her features. What was she doing here? She hadn't seen her in years! Where had she been? Who were the other two people sitting on their couch? The older woman stepped forward, her arms outstretched as she attempted a hug. A second later though, she changed her mind and put her hands down to her sides, deciding otherwise on the gesture.

"How are you my dear?" she whispered awkwardly, looking over the girls body. Especially stopping to look at her arms. Shifting uncomfortably, Lucy tried to hold her tongue, but ended blurting out.

"Where have you been all this time?!" she almost shouted, shutting her mouth an in instant. Frowning, the woman hugged herself tightly, backing up to sit back down on the couch.

"I thought you would ask that..."

"Why wouldn't I? You've been gone for ten years! With no word to me, or no word to them." She pointed to her brothers, who glanced at each other in alarm.

"Well, I've brought my reason with me tonight." she explained slowly, gesturing to the girl with dark green hair. "Lucy, this is Brandish. She was the reason I had to leave." Narrowing her eyes, the girl glared at the woman in pure hatred. Tilting her head to the side, Lucy moved to sit down on a chair, Natsu walked towards the door, nodding towards the family.

"I should get going." he muttered, giving them a small wave before stepping out.

"Before we get this show on the road." Brandish hissed, staring at all three blondes in disgust. "I'm not a thing, and it wasn't my fault. So _you,_" she said towards Lucy. "Don't go crying about it!"

"Brandish!" the man shouted, hushing for the girl to be quiet, only earning a eye roll in response.

"Anyways," Aquarius murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm really here to tell you what happened, and why I left." she said, intertwining her fingers with the man. "If you'll listen. I mean, I think...you deserve to know..." Lucy just nodded, too scared if she spoke her voice would crack into a million pieces and she would never to pick them up again to get her voice.

"Thank you,"

* * *

_"Layla!" a woman shouted, stumbling down the hallway. Stepping out of the way, Mrs. Spetto pressed her fingers against her lips. _

_"Please, Grammi, the children are asleep." she said sternly, gaze softening when she saw the young woman's gaze. "But please, I'm sure Layla would love to see you." continuing down the hallway, Grammi reached a big white door, knocking hard. _

_"Come in," a weak voice called, making the woman flinch. Pushing it open, she gasped as she saw her friends weekend state. _

_"Layla!" she rushed to the blonde's side, taking her hand. "You look so pale! So horrible!" she gasped, pressing the hand against her cheek, forcing back a flinch when she felt how cold it was. _

_"Please, don't worry about me." Layla scolded, trying to sit up but ended up in a fit of coughs. "How is Brandish? Is she still as beautiful as her mother?" _

_"Oh," Grammi giggled, shaking her head. "Don't make me blush. She is very well, and growing up so fast! I can't believe she's already seven years old!" she gushed, holding her cheeks as she forced herself not to bounce up and down. _

_"It's the same with Lucy! So young and pretty!" her gaze darkened, staring at the wall. "If only others saw that." she sighed, pulling the blankets closer to her. "But that's why I'm so happy she has Brandish! I'm so happy they're friends!' with gleaming eyes, she breathed shakily. _

_"I'm so happy as well! I just knew I had to visit you though! I know Jude is away, but, let's get the girls together soon! They haven't seen each other in so long!"_

_"Agreed! __Now, you must go before it gets too dark. You should come in a couple of day! Promise?"_

_"Of course! I promise." _

* * *

_"Dead," Layla echoed, pain stretching on her face. In the corner of the room, sat a small girl, almost a replica of her mother. It made the older woman want to shiver. "But...but how?" _

_"She was driving home last night, a drunk driver rammed her in the side. She was sent to the emergency room, but they couldn't save her." Lowering her voice, she added. "A glass shard got stuck in her side, being one of the main causes of the death." _

_"That's horrid..." Layla blinked away tears, squeezing on her bed sheets. "Where will she go to now?"_

_"I am considered her __guardian, she was written to go to me if Grammi ever died." she explained, looking down as Layla stared at her hard. _

_"Does that mean you will be leaving?" she asked. _

_"Yes, it does. I need to find another job to support the two of us. Scorpio has agreed to help." _

_"He always did seem close to you, Aquarius." Layla tried teasing, but sorrow was tangled in it. _

_"Yes, he is quite something." she blushed, staring down at her feet. _

_"I hope you don't forget out agreement." the blonde said sternly, letting out a small huff. "I don't need to be rude, but if Mrs. Spetto dies, all three go to you as well. She is old after all." _

_"Yes yes, I remember! Don't worry about a thing Layla, everything will be all right." gripping her shoulder, she muttered under her breath. "And don't talk like you're going to die soon." _

_"You know that I'm on the verge of dying soon."_

_"Do you think Lucy will be alright without me?"_

_"I'm not quite sure, it...it does seem rather soon I must admit. Right after __Capricorn left, she really was relying on you." _

_"I know. I feel very guilty for that. But you both must understand-"_

_"I understand." _

* * *

_"What?!" Aquarius slammed her hand down on the table, making the young teen in front of her flinch. "Dead? How its that possible?"_

_"I'm sorry ma'am, but she was old with age and very sick. It just happened. I'm not sure what else to tell you." _

_"What about the girl?" she hesitated before asking. _

_"What girl ma'am?" _

_"The one that Mrs. Spetto was taking care of. The _only _girl that she should've been watching."_

_"I'm sorry ma'am, but there is no girl under Mrs. Spetto name, and if there was, I'm sure I would've known. Is there __anything else?"_

_"Well, no...I suppose not." _

_"Then good bye ma'am." _

_"What was that all about?" the girl chirped up. _

_"Nothing Brandish, go back to your breakfast. You need to go to school soon." Aquarius sighed, placing her phone down on the table. _

_"I don't wanna go to school!" the girl whined, crossing her arms. _

_"Well, you have to!" Aquarius snapped, walking out of the room with no other words. _

* * *

"I...I then heard you were with your brothers again." she smiled at the two, who gave the elder woman a blank look. "I had nothing to worry about then."

"But that was almost a whole year and a half without me being her guardian." Laxus said sternly. "So why didn't you come?"

"I wasn't sure where to find you." she admitted, a guilty expression crossing her face. "I'm very sorry. I know you might not believe me, and that's quite alright. But I really thought you deserved to know the whole truth."

"The truth wasn't very helpful." Lucy muttered, sinking into her chair.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." biting her lip, she got up, bowing. "But I do hope you will give me another chance."

Lucy turned her head, refusing to meet her gaze. "I get your reasons for leaving, but I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready to get this thing to work." Moving closer to his sister, Sting stared at the three with glazed, narrow eyes.

"I think it's best that you leave." Laxus stood up, walking towards the front door.

"Hey! That's quite ru-!" Aquarius interrupted her daughter.

"Brandish! That's enough. If they want us to leave, then leave we shaw." Bowing once again, she led Scorpio and Brandish out the door. Peering over her shoulder to get one last look at the blonde, they left. Laxus closing the door behind them. Getting up from her seat, Lucy trudged up the stairs, going straight to her bedroom.

Laying down on the bed, she held the small cow that she got for her birthday against her chest, letting her thoughts cloud her mind. Whimpering, Plue curled up into her stomach, letting out a grunt as he got comfortable.

"What am I going to do, Plue?"

He didn't respond.

* * *

**Luvviez: Hey guys! I tried to do an update during the week (not what I really expected, and I'm not very proud of it). It's supposed to be a filler (in a way) but I do assure you that more exciting chapters are coming up. So that's why I decided to make you a list!**

**Chapter 42: What's My Answer? Yes?**

**Chapter 43: Wanna Dance Like A Fairy?**

**Chapter 44: Fairy Ball!**

**Chapter 45: One Word Can't Accept A Past of Loss**

**Chapter 46: Wedding Bells and A Letter**

**Chapter 47: Sabertooth? Did I stutter? **

**Chapter 48: It Was The Day I Met You**

**Chapter 49: A Story or So of My Book**

**Chapter 50: Who Will Publish My Life?**

**Chapter 51: Would You Like Some Coffee With That Ring**

**Chapter 52: You Made Me Believe**

**Chapter 53: Would You Like A Human for Christmas? **

**Chapter 54: Snow Man or Snow Dog?**

**I already got the last chapter figured out! Yes, TWCB is coming to an end very soon. That will be all for today!**


End file.
